Trust
by JoJo2604
Summary: Stevie Moss is attacked, will she get through it and move on with her life and who will she turn to for support. This story is based around a sensitive subject and may cause offence so please be warned. Rated M. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thank you to anyone that is reading my new story. This will focus mainly on Stevie and is based on a sensitive subject and will be quite graphic in places in later chapters, so please be warned, it is similar to another of my stories in this chapter but it will be completly different so please stick with it. It will feature Stevie/Smithy pairing later on in the story, which Im sure anyone who reads my other stories would of already guessed :-) I will be putting a lot of effort into this story because I really want to do it justice, so please please review. Thank you, I hope you enjoy reading. Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Stevie sat with her sister in a small cafe chatting away. Having a day off and time to spend with her family wasnt something that happened a lot in Stevies line of work so she treasured the few times a month she did see her sister Emily. "So what about the bloke you were telling me about a few weeks back?" Emily asked curiously studying her sisters face. "No.. it wasnt serious.. just a bit of fun.. Im not ready to do the settling down thing.. having kids" she gestured to her sisters swollen bump. "Well I have been married six years now.. and Toni wants a little sister.. she is adamant it has to be a girl". Stevie smiled "Awww Toni is growing up so quick". Emily nodded "I have to go and get her from Nursery soon... why dont you come you can flirt with her teacher again?". Stevie laughed "Yeah.. come on".

Arriving at the school they waited outside for the door to open before the two women follow the crowd of parents waiting to pick up there children into the classroom. Stevie watched as her four year old niece rose from the mat the many children were sat on and ran in her direction "Auntie Stevie... Auntie Stevie..." she shrieked. Stevie picked the little girl up into her arms and grinned "Hello Toni you had a good day at school?". Toni nodded before reaching out to her mother. "How nice to see you again" The deep voice behinds her startled her slightly, she turned to face the tall dark haired man and smiled "And you Mr Jones". He grinned "Please call me Matt" he held his hand out formly to the young blonde "Stevie" she replied. Emily smiled "Are you ready Stevie or shall I wait outside for you?". Stevie shook her head "No Im coming... nice to see you again" Stevie continued smiling to Matt. He grinned "Would you like to go for dinner tonight?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "Im sorry.. Im already spoken for". Once outside Emily shook her head "What is that about... he asked you out?". Stevie smiled "Yeah... he is not how I remembered him". Emily laughed "Talk about leading him on". Stevie smiled "All I did was tell him my name... its not like I put him on a promise and then changed my mind... anyway its my prerogative to change my mind". Emily laughed as they walked towards the exit of the school.

They had walked half way down the road when Toni pointed back to her school in the distance "I forgot my coat Mummy" she smiled. Emily turned back and glanced at the school "I cant walk all the way back Toni... you will have to wait until Monday" Stevie shook her head "You cant make her wait.. she will get cold.. I will go back". Emily smiled "You sure?". Stevie nodded "Yeah... you two go home.. I will be back in a minute". Stevie turned and began her way back towards the school, she glanced briefly to where Emily and Toni made there way down a side road before walking back through the school gates. She made her way accross the now empty playground, she was shocked at how quickly the school had emptied, but then all she ever wanted to do after school on a Friday afternoon was get home. She walked towards Toni's classroom and knocked lightly on the now closed door.

When he pulled the door open he grinned "Changed your mind about dinner?" he asked. She smiled "Sorry no.. my niece Toni left her coat... is it ok to grab it?". Matt nodded "Of corse come in.." he moved from the doorway to let the small blonde through and watched as she made her way back into his classroom. He locked the door before following her through, she smiled slightly at him "Have your teaching assistants gone?" she asked. He nodded "They like to get out early on a Friday.. Im always left with the mess to tidy up". She smiled picking up Tonis coat "Im guessing its this one" she smiled. He nodded before moving over towards Stevie "Is that really all you came back for?". She nodded, suddenley feeling his huge frame tower over hers, as he moved futher towards her, she could smell his Hugo Boss aftershave wifting closer. "I erm... I have to go.. my sister is waiting for me". He shook his head "No.. you are all alone.. why dont you wait.. I will walk you out". She shook her head "No I should really get going... Toni needs her coat". He smiled "Im sure she will be fine... she only lives just over the road". Stevie smiled slightly "I have to be at work soon" she lied. He smirked "You sound like you are making up excuses Stevie" she shook her head "No... Im not... I just I have to go" she went to walk past him and he grabbed her wrist "What do you do?" he asked. She shook her head "What?". He smiled "What do you do for a living... you said you were on your way to work.. what do you do.. apart from tease men?" he snapped. Stevie shook her head "Im not a tease". He laughed "No.. thats the first word that comes into my head to describe you...". She smiled slightly "Im a police officer". He nodded "Corse". She had a feeling he didnt believe her, she wasnt sure why, he just seemed to dissmiss her career. "Look... I have got what I came for... I really need to be getting back now". She moved past him and towards the door, she pulled on it a few times before walking back into the classroom. "Is the erm... is the door locked?" she asked her voice betraying her fear. He nodded "Yes.. we have to keep it locked... stop the children escaping". She nodded "Well there are no children here now.. so can you open it for me please". He held the keys out to her "Sure.. here you go". She smiled slightly before walking towards him, she reached out for the keys which he pulled back into his chest. He wrapped his hands tight round her wrist "What are you doing?" she tried to pull from his clutches. He smiled "I have met so many women like you... think men are just toys.. can treat them how you want". She shook her head "I dont think that... I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression". He nodded "Well now you can give me the right one". He pushed her down onto the desk and smiled. She shook her head as he began pulling at the buttons on her blowse "I dont want this..." she shouted as he pushed her wrists above her head "Im not gunna hurt you... just relax" he smiled. She shook her head "Please.. I dont want this" she begged as he began to pull at her jeans with one of his hands. She could feel him digging his nails into her wrist with his other as he held her onto the desk.

Stevie felt in a trance as she walked from the school grounds, she could still feel his grubby hands on her body, him inside her, his mouth touching her skin. All she wanted to do was go home and have a bath, scrub him away. She jumped at the sound of her phone, pulling it from her jeans, she wiped the few tears she had allowed to escape before glancing at the name, she pushed to end the call before she typed a text message to Emily, 'Sorry Em, I have been called into work. Give Toni a kiss from me. See you Soon. Stevie xxx'. She made her way along the streets heading for her car parked outside Emilys. She climbed in and drove off, before pushing to send the text. Once at the end of the road she pulled up and glanced at herself in the rear view mirror, he hair was a mess, her top was torn slightly and her eyes threatening to burst with the tears she was trying her hardest to contain. She wanted nothing more than to go home, lock herself away from the world, to hide what had happened to her. But in all honestly in her line of work, she knew where she had to go, so she put her car into gear and made her way to the rape crisis centre.

As she sat in the waiting room, she glanced round the other few women waiting, looking in a similar state of despair as she did. She wasnt listening when her name was called, she jumped slightly when a young brunette place her hand to her shoulder. "Miss Moss... would you like to come through". Stevie glanced up, she could see the genuine smile on the womans face as she rose to her feet and followed her into a small room. Stevie smiled slightly, she already knew the answer but she felt she had to ask "Is this.. is it erm confidential.. I dont want..". The woman nodded "Nothing you tell me.. or any of the examinations I do will go any futher unless you want it too... I am happy to inform the police for you but its your descision?". Stevie shook her head "No.. I just want to get checked.. make sure I am ok... Im not informing the police". They lady nodded "Well.. my name is Sandra.. if you could just relax for me and we can start by talking a few things through". Stevie felt the tears stream down her face "He.. he told me to relax". Sandra smiled "I am very sorry for the ordeal you have been through... and I am here to help you in any way that I can". Stevie nodded "Thank you", she wiped the tears from her eyes as Sandra began to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you reading, please review :-) xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. Please read and review. Thanks again :-) Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Stevie tossed and turned as she layed in bed, the days events and Sandras words filling her mind. She had been offered an appointment with a counselor, which she had turned down, she didnt need to talk to anyone and if she did decide too, it wouldnt be a complete stranger. She glanced at the clock, four AM, she had to be at work in just over two hours and she hadnt slept a wink yet. Everytime she shut her eyes, she saw his face, felt his hands on her body. She climbed from the bed and made her way out into her hall before opening the kitchen door, she flicked on the light before walking over to the kettle. She placed a cup to the kitchen counter and droped in a spoon full of hot chocolate, before resting down at the kitchen table. She pulled her sleves back on her spotted pyjamas to reveal the cuts and bruising to her normally pale wrists. She sighed as she covered them back up. She rested her head into her hands and did something that never came easily to her, something she'd always told her self she was to strong to do, she cried, not just a few tears, she sobbed, she could feel the rivers forming down her skin as she just allowed the tears to drop heavily onto the table.

Two hours passed and Stevie began getting ready for work, she took her fourth shower of the last twelve hours and began to straighten her hair, glancing at her reflection in the mirror her eyes were swollen and red, her skin blotchy. She felt sleepy now, her whole body just felt heavy as she sat at her dressing table. Normally on a Saturday morning Stevie would be one of the last members of staff to brezze into CID, telling her colleagues about her antics of the previous night down the local, but today was a differnt Saturday. Today Stevie felt her whole life had changed as she made her way into CID. She was late, which was nothing unusual for her. "You are late DS Moss" Neil called from where he lent on Graces desk, Grace glanced up to the small blonde as she hung her coat up. "Stevie..." Neil called again. She turned to him and he smiled "I said you are late Stevie". She glanced at the clock before nodding "Erm.. yeah.. sorry Gov" she replied before resting down at her desk. She felt Neils pressence behind her but his voice still made her jump "Are you ok Stevie?". She nodded "Im fine Gov...  
>just lots to get on with". He nodded "Ok" before disapearing towards his office.<p>

"Hey Serge... what pub were you in last night?" Terry smiled as she walked from her desk to the small printer. She shook her head "I didnt go out.." Mickey grinned "Pulled before you even got to the pub eh Serge... is that a new record?" she glared at the young detective before walking back to her desk, she knew Terry and Mickey had exchanged glances behind her turned back, she could feel it, she could feel the emotion rising inside her once again. She tried in vain to push her feelings a side, but failing that she quickly made her way from CID, she didnt stop her hurried walking until she was safely out in the car park. She glanced round and seeing no one about she let her tears fall. She couldnt carry on like this, she had to talk to someone. She glanced up as the tall brunette walked from the building, she wiped her eyes before calling her over. "Jo... how are you?" she asked. Jo smiled "Im fine Stevie.. how are you?". Stevie simply nodded before glancing round "Have you got time for a coffee?" Stevie asked. Jo shook her head "No.. Im sorry Stevie.. Smithy is sending me out on patrol.. you know what he is like if he catches us skiving". Stevie nodded "Yeah corse.. maybe later". She smiled slightly as Jo made her way from the station.

Stevie had been back at her desk about ten minutes when Max rested onto her desk. "Im going to see a rape victim... are you free?". Stevie felt nervous, how could she go and talk through the pain a woman suffers, when she couldnt even get herself through it. "Im sorry... I have too much on". He sighed "Ok.. I will take Grace". She watched as he disapeared towards her colleagues desk. "DS Moss a word..." she glanced to Neil as he stood in his office door way before pushing herself to her feet and making her way towards him. Once inside she pushed the door shut and smiled slightly "Is something wrong Gov?" she asked. He nodded "Where is your case notes on the Billy Montal case?". She gestured to the door "I am just finishing them now Gov... I will be a couple of hours at the most". He nodded "Well hurry up with it Stevie... it should have been completed weeks ago". She nodded "Yes Gov... can I erm... I have..." he stared at her "Spit it out DS Moss... and unless its about the case I dont want to know". She shook her head "Sorry Gov... I will finish them now". She rushed out of his office and took a quick glance round CID before suddenley feeling her emotions taking over again, she made her way to the door and down the stairs. She stood at the front of the building staring at it, this was her job, and she was struggling to do it, she had tried to talk to Jo and Neil who had both dismissed her, now she only had one person left she could turn too.

She knocked lightly on his office door and listened for his familiar londen accent to call her in. "Yeah". Once he spoke she froze what was she even going to talk to him about, what would she say, its not the sort of thing you just drop into conversation with a friend, but he wasnt just any friend, he was special. They had been so close but had drifted apart after a drunken kiss a few months back left them both confused. "Come in" he shouted again. She glanced down, still unable to find the words in her, but from somewhere the courage came and she pushed down onto his handle and made her way through his door way. He glanced up to her silent figure as she stood motionless in the middle of his room "How can I help DS Moss?". She still remained silently glued to the spot, she thought about turning and running away, but she couldnt seem to make her feet move. She watched as his eyes studied her, he was waiting for a response, she had to make herself say something "I was erm... can I have a word Gov?" she eventually asked. He smiled slightly "So long as its only the one... I have mountains of paper work like you wouldnt believe". She smiled softly at the grin etching accross his face. She shook her head "Your busy... I will come back another time". He rose to his feet and made his way to the door, she still couldnt make her feet move as she stood glued to the spot. "No dont be daft Stevie.. whats the problem?" he asked pushing the door shut. She shook her head "It doesnt matter Smithy.. it can wait". She could feel her eyes betraying her, and she could tell by the worried expression on his face he could see it. "Stevie.. if it is that important you have come to see me then you need to tell me". She smiled as he pushed himself up onto his cluttered desk, his eyes staring at her, she could tell he was trying to read her. "I erm... is this off the record.. I mean... its not gunna go any futher". He smiled slightly "Stevie you are worrying me.. whats going on?". She shook her head "Am I talking to you as my boss Smithy or a friend?". He pulled at the black stripes clipped to his shirt, slipping them off his shoulders and chucking them onto his desk "Im your friend Stevie... talk to me". She smiled "I.. I dont know where to start..." she watched him slide from the desk and make his way towards the chair behind his desk, he pulled on the back of it before pushing it towards her. She smiled slightly as he pointed to it "Sit down.." she rested into the seat and sat in silence. "Stevie I cant help you if you wont talk to me". She nodded "I..." she paused again her mouth suddenley feeling dry, she could feel beads of sweat building on her forehead. "Could you erm.. get me some water". He nodded "I will be back in a second".

When he returned he rested two steaming mugs onto the desk and nodded towards them "I thought I would chuck in a teabag". She smiled slightly "Thanks". He grinned "So you gunna tell me whats on your mind now?". She glanced down "I.. I dont think I can now... Im sorry.. I have waisted your time". He shook his head "Stevie.. you can talk to me.. about anything". She nodded "Ok I erm.. yesterday.. something happened". He nodded "Ok... Im gunna need a bit more than that if you want me to help". She shook her head "This was a mistake" she stood up quickly making her way towards his door. He stood up and pushed it shut as she pulled on it. "Stevie... I am really worried now.. please trust me". She nodded turning back to face the room she rested on to the door and pulled her sleve back on her top, he shook his head as she turned her wrist over to reveal the bruising on her arm. He knew what they were, he had seen bruises like them before, he sighed "How did you..." she interupted "I was raped Smithy". He kept his eyes trained on her as he face dropped to the floor. He wrapped his arms round her shoulder and held her tight into his body, he kissed the top of her head before pulling her away slightly so she could look up at him. When there eyes met he smiled "Im gunna help you Stevie... we will get you through this... together.. I promise you".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review. xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. There are parts of this chapter that could cause offence so please be warned. Please review this chapter. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

"Have you been down the hospital Stevie?" he asked as she rested back down into the seat. She shook her head "No.. I went to the rape crisis centre". He nodded "Ok.. so you have been checked over..." he paused watching as tears slowly ran down her cheeks "I will get Jo.. she can take your statement". Stevie stood up "No.. Im not making a statement Smithy... I came to you as a friend.. someone to talk to". He smiled slightly "You cant let this bloke get away with it Stevie.. he has to be puni.." she interupted running her hands over her bruised wrists "He pinned me to the desk Smithy.. I wanted to fight him off.. but I just couldnt find the strength.. I said no.. I begged him not to..". He placed his hand gently to her shoulder "Who was it Stevie?". She shook her head as she rested back down into the seat "No one you know". He smiled "Tell me who Stevie... he wont get away with it". She smiled at him "Smithy you going screaming and shouting is going to get me nowhere". He shook his head "What do you want me to do then?" She sighed "Be a friend Smithy... I need someone to talk too". He took hold of her hand "Im listening Stevie.." he watched as she struggled over her words. "How did it happen?" he asked. She wiped her eyes "I erm... I was with my sister... my niece she had left her coat at school... I went back to get it.. he locked me in and.." she paused wiping her eyes once again "He said I was a tease... that I was asking for it..". Smithy kept his eyes trained on the small blonde detective, he knew from experience what it was like to want her, he had for a long time she was beautiful, but they had both decided it was best that it didnt happen. "He held me down Smithy... he felt so heavy on top of me... he pulled at my top and started touching me.. he pushed his hand into my bra.. he was really hurting me Smithy". Smithy stood up and wrapped his arm round her shoulder "He pulled my jeans off and I knew... I knew what he was gunna do and there was nothing.." she gulped back the lump building in her throat "There was nothing I could do Smithy... he had his hands between my legs and I prayed... I begged him that was it... that was all he was going to do.. but then he started undoing his trousers... I wanted to shout, scream for help but I was so scared.. and then he... he just forced himself inside me.. it hurt so much". Smithy kissed the top of her head "Its ok.. your safe Stevie.. I wont let him hurt you again". She smiled up at him "I have to go Smithy... I have work to do.. I will erm.. maybe we could go for a drink later". He nodded "Of corse Stevie.. but are you sure that you're ok... that you should even be here?". She nodded "Im fine Smithy... honestly... I just needed to get it off my chest". He smiled slightly "Ok.. well you no where I am". She nodded "Thank you Smithy".

She made her way back towards CID when she saw Neil and Grace heading towards her, most probably on one of there frequent lunch dates she thought. "Have you finished your case notes DS Moss?" he barked at her. She shook her head slightly "Not yet Gov... Im nearly done". She watched as Grace walked away before turning her attention back to Neil "This isnt good enough..  
>you are a Sergeant now Stevie... you are ment to set an example.." she nodded "Im sor.." he interupted "Sorry doesnt cut it Stevie.. now get in there and do what you are paid for.. I am very disapointed in you". She watched as he walked away before turning towards CID she glanced through the window before walking in the oppisite direction, she walked down the stairs and out of the station. She made her way to the shops at the end of the road, she knew deep down what she had to do, there was only one way out of this. As she walked back to the station she pulled her phone out and started to ring Emily. "Hi, how are you?" her sister answered the phone in her usual upbeat tone. Stevie sighed slightly "Im good thank you.. how are you?". Her sister sounded so happy "Im fine Stevie... Toni missed you yesterday". Stevie smiled "Tell her I am sorry... and that I love her so much". Emily laughed "Where has that come from?". Stevie glanced up to the station a few feet ahead "I.. er.. I just have a lot on at work at the moment.. I wont get a chance to tell her myself for a while". She heard her sister sigh "Well dont forget the baby is due soon.. if you can make some time in your busy schedule". Stevie could tell she sounded upset "Im sorry Em.. I just have a lot going on". she sighed as Emily replied "Yeah as per usual.. see you when you find the time Stevie".<p>

Arriving back at the station Stevie went to the canteen and brought a bottle of water before making her way to the womens toilets. She stared at herself in the mirror, watching as her eyes filled with tears she blinked them back as the door swung open. "Hi ya Serge.. you ok?" Kirsty asked. Stevie nodded "Fine thanks". She remained at the sink as kirsty went into the cubical and reapeared a few minutes later she walked over to the sink and began washing her hands before smiling to Stevie "Not feeling well Serge?". Stevie glanced up at her "What?". Kirsty gestured to the packet of paracetomol resting next to the sink and Stevie smiled "I just have a headache.. you know one of them days". Kirsty smiled "I hope you feel better soon then Serge". Kirsty disapeared from the toilet and Stevie glanced at her reflection once again, she pulled the second packet of paracetomol from her pocket and glanced at them. Tears began to stream down her face, she had never cried like this before, she had never felt like this before, she was destroyed. She quickly ran her hands through her hair, and wiped the tears from her eyes, before starting to pop the tablets out.

She had swallowed four of five tablets when the door swung open, she attempted to push the packets into her pocket but it was too late. How many of you taken?" he shouted, grabbing her arm. She shook her head "Please just leave me Smithy". He forced her into a cubical and to the floor "Stick your fingers down your throat". She shook her head "Smithy please I want..." he interupted her "Make yourself sick Stevie or Im calling an ambulance". He forced her over the toilet and watched as she began to reach, she could feel his eyes burning into her. After a few minutes she pulled from the toilet and wiped her mouth, she shook her head "Why couldnt you just leave me Smithy". He wiped the tears from her eyes "Im not gunna let you do this Stevie I care about you..". She glanced to the floor, tears streaming down her face "How did you even know?". He smiled "You should know better than to tell the PCs in this place anything.. I saw Kirsty and she said you wernt feeling well". Stevie nodded "Im sorry Smithy... Im so so sorr..." he interupted pulling her into a tight hug "Dont... you dont have to apolygise Stevie but Im not letting you self destruct.. I will get you through this... I promise". He held his hand out and smiled "Where are they?". She shook her head "I wont do it again". He smiled "Damn right you wont... give me the tablets". She sighed before pulling the packets from her pocket. He nodded "Is that all of them?". She simply nodded and he smiled "Right.. get yourself home Stevie and pack a bag.. I will pick you up in an hour". She smiled "What... where are we going?". He smiled at her "You are coming to stay with me...". she shook her head "You dont hav.." he interupted "You havent got a choice Stevie... Im not letting you out of my sight for more than an hour.. so go and pack". She smiled "I cant the DI is already on my back for case notes.." he smiled "I will sort out Neil... and get your notes you can finish them tonight at mine...". She nodded slightly "I dont seem to have much choice". He shook his head "Go on.. get going". She paused as she made her way from the cubical "You erm.. you wont tell DI Manson what.. what happened to me.. about this..." she gestured round the toilet and he shook his head "No.. you have my word Stevie... you can trust me".

When she arrived home Stevie went into her bathroom and sighed as she glanced at herself in the mirror, her head was spinning how could she have been so stupid. She wanted to forget everything, make the pain she was feeling go away, but she just didnt know how to do, how to get her life back on track. She moved over and switched her shower on before pulling her top and jeans off. She glanced at the brusies on her thighs where he had used his free hand to hold her still, the cuts where he had dug his nails into her. She rubed them slightly in the hope that when she moved her hand they would of disapeared that it would all be over. She slipped from her underwear and stepped into the shower, scrubbing hard at her skin, it began to hurt as she tried to scrub away the feel of him, the same way she had every other time she had showered since yesterday. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as her skin began an angry red colour. She grabbed for a towel and wrapped it round her body as she climbed from the shower and walked out and into her bedroom, she rested down onto her bed and glanced round the room. She smiled at the photos hung on the walls of her and her family and friends, she always had a huge grin on her face, usually bigger than everyone elses put together but right now, she felt she would never get her smile back, it was gone and she wasnt sure she coud ever truely be happy again.

She had packed a few things and was sitting in the living room waiting for him to pick her up, she smiled slightly at the bang on the front door. She moved through and placed her hand to the handle, she froze she stood in silence for a few seconds before calling "Who is it?" she had never been a scared person, she had always given as good as she got and even though she was sure it was Smithy the other side she was still concerned that maybe it wasnt. "Its me... Smithy" his accent rang through and she pulled on the handle and smiled at him slightly "Im sorry.. I just.." he shook his head "Its fine Stevie... you ready to go?". She smiled slightly gesturing to her packed bag "Are you sure you want me to come Smithy.. Im not exactly great company at the moment" he sighed as he picked up her bag "I wouldnt of offered if I didnt want you there.. and besides Im not giving you a choice... you got everything?". She nodded slightly "I'll just get my shoes". He watched as she walked into the living room before following her to the door way. "I erm... I want to thank you Smithy" she smiled to him. He shook his head "What for?". She stood up and grabbed her phone from the table "For being there for me today.. looking after me... saving my life Smithy". She moved into his body slightly and he dropped her bag back to the floor and wrapped his arms round her "I am always gunna be here Stevie..". She smiled slightly snuggling into his chest "I really dont know what I would of done without you today...". He kissed the top of her head and smiled "Come on lets get going.. I was gunna buy us a takeaway". She smiled "Thanks Smithy... but Im not really hungry". He shook his head "Stevie.. you have got to eat... and besides I was gunna let you choose... we can have anything you want". She smiled at him "Anything?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

"Start getting the food out... I will get us some plates" he smiled as he flicked the living room light on and walked through the room and into his kitchen. She rested down onto his sofa and began placing the trays of Thai food to the table. When he returned he passed a plate to her and smiled "D'you want a drink?". She nodded "You got any wine?". He smiled slightly "Yeah I think so" he returned to the kitchen and reapeared with the bottle and two glassess. After they had eaten he took the plate from her and smiled "I'll wash up... put the TV on or something". She nodded reaching for the controls, she felt so safe with Smithy, she couldnt help but wonder if maybe he was what was missing in her life, she quickly pushed the feeling to the back of her mind she couldnt deal with that right now. "Was the DI ok about me leaving early?" she called through to him "Er... he had a bit of a moan..." he called back "Your case notes are on the table by the door he said he wants them first thing". She smiled as she rose to her feet "Ok" she walked over and picked them up before searching round for a pen. She smiled at him as he appeared in the kitchen door way. "Do you have a pen Smithy?". He smiled and gestured to a pot resting on a shelf. She walked over and pulled one out before moving to the sofa. She rested down next to him and smiled "Thanks". He nodded before turning the volume down on the Tv "What is the case?" he asked. She gestured to it "A drink driving charge... a nineteen year old... he had a pint and a half for his girlfriends birthday..". Smithy smiled "Whens it in court?". She smiled slightly "On Monday". He nodded "It hardly seems worth it when rapists walk free". She sighed "Please dont Smithy". He shook his head "I havent said anything". She nodded "I know you think I am doing the wrong thing..." she smiled slightly as he glanced down "I cant go to court Smithy... I just.. I cant sit there and tell a load of strangers what he did to me and let them decide if Im telling the truth". He glanced down "I know how hard it would be Stevie.. but your wrists.. look at them.." she glanced at the bruises as he continued to speak "They prove you were pinned down". She shook her head "You know as well as I do a few brusies dont prove nothing Smithy". She lifted her top slightly to reveal the cuts and bruises on her back "He.. everytime I tried to move he dug his nails into me...". Smithy sighed glancing at the bruises "Stevie you cant let him get away with it.. what if he does it to someone else". She shook her head "I dont know Smithy... hopefully he wont get the oppertunity". He lent foward to the table and picked up her nots and pulled out two blank pieces of paper. She shook her head "Im not making a statement Smithy... please just drop it". He smiled "Im not asking you too Stevie... make a personal statement... you dont have to show it to anyone.. just keep it then if you change your mind... you will have it". She smiled slightly "Will you get off my back". He nodded "I promise". She smiled before leaning foward to the table.

"Are you on an early tomorrow?" she asked as he cleared the wine away. She followed him to the kitchen as he spoke "Yeah...  
>Sunday morning are always the same... clearing up the mess from the previous night". She nodded "I only have to do one Sunday a month". He laughed "Yes DS Moss... but that is the joys of having a desk job". She grinned as he placed the two glassess into the bowl and turned to her "I'll have you know CID is a very active job... its us that solve the crimes.." he interupted flicking some bubbles at her from the water in the bowl "After uniform do all your leg work". She grinned "Its not you though is it... you just sit behind your desk barking out orders...". He smiled "Well well well... Im nice to you for a few hours and the truth comes out DS Moss". He walked towards her and she moved from the door way to let him through. Her face had sadened as she stared at the floor. "You ok?" he asked softly. She nodded "Yeah.. I just.. I forgot for a minute there.. you know I felt happy". He smiled "Give it time Stevie... you will get through this.. you are such a strong person..". She shook her head "Im not so sure anymore". He nodded "You are.. and deep down you know you are.. you will get over this". She glanced down "Do you ever get over something like this?". He nodded "Its been a day Stevie.. give it time..". He gestured towards the hall "I will get ready for bed.. then the bedroom is all yours". She shook her head "I cant kick you out your bed.. I can sleep on the sofa". He grinned "Stevie when are you gunna learn?" she smiled "Learn what?". He walked to the door and smiled back at her "Not to argue with me... you are having the bed".<p>

She rested down onto the sofa and smiled to herself slightly, Smithy was one of the good guys, she felt so safe with him. She smiled as he appeared in the door way in a pair of dark blue jogging bottoms "D'you sleep in them?" she asked a grin pulling ever so slightly at the corners of her mouth. He grinned "Not normally no.. but I dont normally have company". She smiled "Im sorry..". He shook his head and moved over placing the blanket he was carrying to the sofa "Its all yours.." he smiled as he pointed down the hall "If you need anything just shout... I have put your stuff on the bed". She smiled "Thank you Smithy". She placed a slight kiss to his cheek before pushing herself to her feet and moving to the door "Good night Smithy". He turned to smiled at her "Night Stevie".

Once in the bedroom she pushed the door nearly closed and moved over to her bag, she pulled out some pink pyjamas and began to undress. Once she was in her clothes she pulled the door open and glanced at her watch, it was only half ten, she expected it to be much later than that. She stood in the door way listening to Smithy, he had the TV on, only low, she wondered if he just hadnt turned it off yet. She listened as he cleared his throat before speaking, on the phone she guessed "Hello... sorry I didnt come round tonight... something came up... I will try and get round tomorrow... I love you too... bye". She sighed it made sense that he had someone special in his life, he was such a lovely man, he had dropped everything he had planned to help her, to stand by her. He was a good friend, she couldnt help but feel the slight hint of happiness she had found with him tonight diseapear as she thought of the woman on the other end of the phone. She moved to the bed and climbed in, snuggling up under his covers, she pulled them close to her, it made her feel closer to him. She lifted her head as she caught sight of a photo rested on his bedside table, she moved accross the bed and picked it up. She was centered, Callum, Nate and Ben behind her, the frame almost cutting them from the picture but what caught her attention was Smithy, he was sat next to her, his arms round her neck and his lips pushed tightly to her cheek, she could remember the photo being taken, it was Smithys birthday a few months back. He had told everyone he was spending the evening at home, but after there shift finished she dragged him to the pub where all the relief were waiting for him. He had such a good night and so did she, he had even ended up sleeping on her sofa. The next morning they nursed there hangovers together before spending the day watching films on her sofa.

She had tossed and turned for about and hour and a half when she pushed herself to her feet, she moved through the flat and paused outside the living room door, the light from the hall shinning in on him asleep on the sofa. She crept through and in to the kitchen. She flicked the light on and made her way to his cuboards, she pulled a couple open before she found a glass she pulled it out and moved to the sink. She turned the tap on and let it run for a few minutes before placing the glass under it, she filled it up and turned the tap off before taking a sip. "You ok?" she jumped at the sound of his voice behind her. She turned to him "You made me jump". He smiled "Im sorry". She nodded "Im ok... I just cant sleep". He nodded "D'you want some hot chocolate?". She nodded as he made his way to the kettle. "I erm... Im sorry if I mucked your evening up..." he interupted "You didnt". She smiled "I heard you on the phone Smithy.. you didnt have to stay in because of me..." he turned to her "My Mum... she has been on at me to go and put some shelves up for her for weeks.. I keep putting it off". She smiled slightly "You were talking to your Mum?". He nodded as he dropped the spoonfulls of chocolate into the cups. "Im sorry.. I didnt mean to listen.. I just thought maybe you had a girlfriend that yo...". He interupted "Im not lucky enough to have a girlfriend Stevie.. let alone one I can stand up". She smiled "Im sorry... I didnt..." he interupted again a grin on his face "Stop saying sorry Stevie.. you have done nothing wrong". She nodded slightly "Thank yo.." he cut in again "Stop saying thank you...". He moved over and passed her the drink "Stevie stop worrying about me and concentrate on yourself.. you can stay as long as you need to and I will do everything I can to help you". She nodded and led the way into the living room.

She rested down onto the sofa and smiled to him "I erm.. I do really appreciate what you are doing for me". He shook his head "Its what anybody would do.. you are a friend Stevie". She nodded "I erm.. the photo.." she gestured to the bedroom "I like it". He smiled slightly, she saw his cheeks redden slightly as he blushed "I.. er... its a good photo of me". She smirked at him slightly as she took another sip from her drink. He grinned "It was a good night" she nodded "Yeah.. I had a good time". She stood up and took the two empty cups to the kitchen, when she returned he was moving the pillows on the sofa round, she could tell he was trying to make them more comfatable. He smiled at her when his eyes fell back on her "You going back to bed now?" he asked. She nodded slightly glancing out to the hall "I erm.. I dont really want to be on my own Smithy.. will you.." she pointed to the bedroom "Can you sleep in there.. with me?". He smiled at her "You sure you want me to?". She nodded "I feel safer when Im close to you". He nodded and rose to his feet "After you then Miss Moss". He followed her into the bedroom and smiled as she climbed back into his bed "I can sleep on the floor Stevie.." he gestured down to the light brown wodden flooring. She shook her head "Please Smithy... I just want to be clos.." she stopped herself and he grinned "Corse.." he grabbed a vest from a draw and pulled it over his chest "You dont have to put that on..". She began, he grinned "I hope you can be a bit quieter than usual when your sleeping Moss". She smiled as he slid in the bed next to her, she watched as he shifted under the covers until he layed staring up at the celling. She smiled moving closer to him, she placed her head lightly onto his chest and smiled as he placed his hand to the back of her head, he fiddled with her hair and smiled "You ok Stevie?". She nodded "I feel safer now".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. I hope you like the chapter. I am sorry that it is so long but there was nothing I wanted to leave out. Please review anyway thank you Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

She sat on the large sofa gently pulling her hairbrush through her short blonde hair, she held her small mirror in her hands glancing at her pale reflection, athough the blotchy red stains that had become a frequent thing to her had gone, she still felt drained her whole body hurt, physically and emotionally she felt broken. Hearing the key in the lock she heard the rattle as he pushed the door open and the chain caught it, she moved into the hall and pushed the door closed and unhooked the chain before letting him in. "Sorry.. I.." she began. He interupted "Getting locked out my own flat, great start to the morning eh?". She smiled slightly "Do you want a coffee Smithy?". He nodded before following her into the living room and crossed through to the kitchen. "How was work?" Stevie asked as she flicked the kettle on. He smiled slightly "You know.. the usual... I have four days off now though". She nodded as she began to fiddle with the cups. "How was you night on your own?" he asked. She glanced over at him "Not great... I didnt sleep... I have made the bed for you though". He nodded "Thanks... why dont you phone Neil and tell him your not coming in today come back to bed?". She smirked slightly "Is that a proposition Inspector Smith?". He laughed "No I ment you are tierd... you should sleep". She shook her head "No.. Im only on a half day.. I will be fine and then Im off until Sunday". He nodded as he lent in and took the coffee she was holding out to him. "I better get going anyway... Im already late" she smiled. He grinned "Nothing new there then". She slapped his arm as she walked past him, she had been staying with him for five days now and she felt safe with him, he looked after her. She grabbed her things from the table and smiled to him as he rested against the kitchen door frame "See you after lunch Smithy". He nodded "See you later Moss".

Arriving at the station she made her way to the canteen, she ordered a coffee and began her way to CID. "Good morning DS Moss and how are you?" Callums voice crept up behind her. "Hi Callum... Im ok thanks.. how are you?" she smiled. He nodded "I am good thanks... I didnt see you down the pub over the weekend?". She shook her head "I didnt go out.. you know how it is..".  
>He nodded "So there is nothing going on then Stevie... because a few people have commented that you are not yourself?". She smiled slightly "I am fine Callum... thanks". She carried on through the corridors before diverting into the toilets, she wiped her eyes and stared at her reflection in the mirror, she stared at herself for a few moments, obviously her personal life was really starting to effect her proffesional and if people were starting to comment it wouldnt take them long to figure out what is wrong. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as it began to ring and smiled at the name "Hiya Em.. how are you?". Hearing Emilys voice comforted her "Im ok Stevie.. you?". Stevie smiled "Im ok.. whats up?". She wiped her eyes once again as she stared at her reflection "Are you busy this afternoon?". Stevie shook her head slightly "No.. I finish work at twelve thirty". "Great... I have a midwife appointment and Luke is working can you pick Toni up from school?". Stevie froze "Erm... I dont..". Emily interupted "Please Stevie... Im desperate". Stevie didnt let out a reply as Emily continued to speak "Great.. thanks Stevie... she finishes at three".<p>

Sitting at her desk Stevie couldnt drag her mind to her work, she glanced at her watch, it was just gone eleven in a few hours she would have to face that man the man who pinned her down, the man who held her onto the desk her niece sits at every day, the man that forced himself ontop of her and raped her. "DS Moss..." his voice startled her. She glanced up "Yes Gov?". He smiled slightly "Are you ok... you seem distracted?". She smiled as he glanced at her before his eyes fell on Grace sat behind her, his attention was never far from the tall DC. "Im fine Gov.. just didnt sleep very well". He nodded "Why dont you get off now... you only have an hour left... get yourself home and enjoy your days off". Stevie smiled slightly "I will just finish this" she gestured down to the folder resting infront of her, "Ok" Neil smiled before calling Grace into his office.

She pushed the key into Smithys lock and walked inside, she couldnt help but think maybe she had overstayed her welcome but she just couldnt face going home, she needed to be near to someone and nobody was as good for the job as Smithy. She walked into the living room and glanced round before walking into the kitchen. She turned back when she couldnt find the Inspector and made her way through to the bedroom, she pushed the door open and smiled at him, he hadnt noticed her as he sat on the floor in only his underwear doing sit ups. She couldnt help the slight smirk that covered her face "Hi". She noticed he didnt even acknowledge her before seeing the headphones pushed tightly into his ears. She moved over and tapped him on the shoulder "SHIT" he shouted as he rose to his feet "God Stevie you scared the shit out of me". She smiled "I erm... Im sorry". He moved past her and grabbed his jeans from the bed before pulling them up his legs. She glanced down "Am I getting in your way?". He smiled slightly "Where has this come from?". She gestured round "You are used to living on your own Smithy... I just I dont want to overstay... if you want me to go.." he interupted "I dont.. I have said Stevie stay as long as you want". She watched as he grabbed his shirt from the bed "I can go.. if you want Smithy". He smiled "Im happy with you here Stevie... if you want to go then I respect that.. its your choice... but dont go because of me". She nodded "Maybe I will stay a couple more days". He laughed "You had any lunch... I'll make you a sandwich". She smiled as he walked from the bedroom before following him.

She rested down onto the sofa and picked up the newspaper on the coffee table, she began flicking through it not actually reading any storys, just to keep her mind from where in a few hours she would be going. She smiled as he placed a small plate to the table "I brought some of that cheese that you like". He smiled as she lifted the edge of the sandwich and glanced inside "Its not poisoned... Im not trying to kill you off just yet Stevie". She smiled at him "I was looking to see what is in it". He nodded "Cheese, ham and that spicy mustad stuff you like". She nodded "Thank you Smithy". She took a bite from the sandwhich and grinned up at him "What do you have planned for the day?". He smiled "Nothing much... what about you.. you got anywhere to go?". She nodded slightly "I want to go and check my flat then erm... I have to go and pick my niece up from..." she paused running her hand over her face "I am picking her up from school". He shook his head "You cant" she interupted "I have to.. there is no one else that can... I will be ok Smithy.. I will just avoid her teacher". He shook his head "There is no way you are going to that school Stevie". She nodded "I have too Smithy". He smiled "Fine.. if you are going Stevie... Im coming with you". She shook her head "You dont ha.." he interupted "Im coming Stevie... I will have a quick shower then we can go".

"You can sit in there... I will only be a minute" she smiled gesturing through to her living room. She watched as he walked in before she made her way to her bedroom, she placed her bag to her bed and began packing a few more clothes. She pulled her top off and grabbed another from the wardrope. when he appeared in the door way she pushed her top to cover her body "I erm.. Im sorry.. I..." she watched as he moved from the door way "Smithy.." he stepped back and smiled at her "What did you want?" she asked. He gestured to the living room "Do you want me to feed the fish?". She smiled turning back to face the bed "Yeah please" she heard him sigh "Your brusies Stevie... do they hurt?". She smiled at him over her shoulder as his eyes trained on the bruises still staining her back "No not now.. they are fine Smithy". He nodded "How are you gunna be in the same room as the piece of scum that did that?". She shook her head as she pulled her top over her head before turning to him "I dont know Smithy... its only for a few minutes". Smithy smiled "Yeah well... Im gunna be right there by your side". She glanced down "You wont say anything... will you?". He shook his head "Not unless he does".

"Auntie Stevie... Auntie Stevie.." Toni's deafening squeal ran through the school. She smiled at the young girl as she hugged her, she was glancing round the room but her eyes hadnt yet fallen on him. "Have you had a good day darlin?" she asked as she guided the girl towards the door and where Smithy was watching from. She felt the arm grip round her wrist and she turned back "Hello Stevie". She pulled her arm from him "Get off of me". He smiled "There is no need to be like that.. Im just being friendly". She smiled to Toni "Come on lets go". He grinned "That still a no to dinner". The voice behind her and the feel of his reassuring hand on her shoulder comforted her "Is everything ok?" he asked. Stevie smiled to him "Yeah.. lets go". "Who are you?" Matt asked glancing at Smithy. Stevie smiled as Smithy glared at Matt "Come on lets go". She grabbed hold of Toni's arm "Lets go". He smiled "Im Inspector Smith from Sunhill nick". Matt nodded slightly glancing at Stevie "Oh right.. you can never be to carefull in a school... you dont know who people are.. who you need to watch". Smithy moved close towards him "There is only one person here who needs to be watched who is a per..". She interupted "Smithy please.. can we go". He nodded "Yeah..." he smiled to her "Lets go... I will be seeing you around" he gestured to Matt.

They walked slowly out to Smithys car and Stevie clipped Toni to the booster seat in the back of the car before climbing in next to Smithy. "You said you wouldnt say anything" she began. He nodded "What did you want me to do... just stand there". He placed his hand gently to where hers rested "He wont bother you again". She nodded "Yeah... but he will probably make a complaint about you". He smiled slightly "Let me worry about that". He turned into the road a short distance away and Stevie pointed to a house "Its that one". He pulled up outside and smiled to her "D'you want me to come back for you in a bit?". She gestured to the house "No.. Emily is back.. I will only be a second". She unclipped Toni and made her way to the door. It flung open before she had even knocked "I have had Mr Jones on the phone... he says he doesnt want you picking Toni up any more... that your _'Male Friend' _threatened him" Emily shouted. Stevie shook her head "It wasnt like that" she smiled as Emily sent Toni inside. "So who is he?" she asked gesturing down the path to where Smithy lent on the door of the car. Stevie went to answer but Emily cut her off "I dont really care who he is... there will be another one next week but you keep your '_Men_' away from my daughter". Stevie shook her head "Its not like that" she gestured for Smithy to walk up the path before smiling back to Emily "Em this is Smithy... Smithy this is my sister Emily". Emily smiled slightly "You are Smithy... I have heard a lot about you.. your not how I imangined". Stevie blushed slightly as Smithy smirked at her "Is that a good thing or a bad thing". Emily smiled "It depends on how often you go round threatining teachers". Smithy shook his head "I didnt threaten him... he is just afraid of..". Stevie interupted "Smithy... dont". Emily glanced between the two "Afraid of what... whats going on?" she watched as Smithy awkwardly glanced at Stevie "Stevie... whats going on?".

Stevie and Smithy followed Emily into the house, Stevie grinned at Toni as she played on the wii. "Here you go..." Emily smiled passing a controller to Smithy. He glanced at Toni as she danced round the living room. "I dont really do dancing". Stevie smiled "Please Smithy... I need to talk to Emily". He sighed "Alright... but you will owe me big time Moss". She nodded before following Emily through to the open plan kitchen, she glanced over the breakfast bar to Smithy as he danced with Toni before hearing Emily lean next to her. "Its nice to finally put a name to the face... the amount you talk about him though... I was expecting some sort of sex god". Stevie smiled to her "He is a good bloke". Emily smirked "When he isnt threatining innocent men". Stevie shook her head "I.. Emily I have.." she paused unable to think of how to tell her sister what that man did to her. "Whats going on Stevie?" Emily asked. "He raped me" she blurted out wiping her eyes. "Him?" Emily asked pointing to Smithy. "No... no.. if it wasnt for him.. I dont think I would of got through the last few days" Stevie replied. "Then who?" Emily asked. "Toni's teacher... when I went back to get her coat he erm... he held me down and raped me Em". Emily shook her head "why.. why didnt you tell me... why hasnt he been arrested?". Stevie shook her head "I only told Smithy... Im not making it official". Emily shook her head "Well Im gunna knock him out.." she glanced up at the clock "He will still be there... Im going down there". Stevie grabbed her arm "No please Em... I dont want you too... think of the baby". Emily froze and turned back to her younger sister, noticing the light bruising on her arm she pulled her wrist towards her "Did he do this?". Stevie nodded slightly "Please.. just forget I said anything". Emily shook her head "How can you expect me to keep sending Toni there now". Stevie glanced down "There are two classess get her moved into the other". Stevie shook her head as tears began to well in her eyes "Please Emily Im begging you.. dont say anything".

Stevie and Smithy had decided to stay at Emilys for dinner and the two were playing on the wii with Toni, when the front door slammed shut "Daddy... Daddy.." Toni shrieked before running off. Smithy smiled to the small blonde as she paused the computer game "Are you ok Stevie?". She nodded "Im fine Smithy". She smiled to the short scruffy haired man as he walked into the living room. "Stevie.." he smiled placing a slight kiss to his sister-in-laws cheek. "How are you Luke?" she asked, he nodded. "This is my friend Dale Smith... Smithy this my brother-in-law Luke". Smithy nodded shaking the mans hand "Nice to meet you". Luke nodded "Like wise". Smithy smirked slightly as Luke walked towards the kitchen, Stevie slapped his arm "Ssshhhh Smithy". He smiled "Its like Beauty and the Geek". Stevie smiled "She says he is good in bed". Smithy raised his eyebrows before turning back to the game. After a few minutes Toni walked back into the room "Mummy said dinner is ready". Stevie nodded switching the computer off before walking through to the kitchen. They sat in a comfatable silence as they ate there dinner and once they had finished Luke grinned to Emily "I have booked us a weekend away... this weekend". Emily nodded "Great.. where?". He smiled "That little three bed cottage we have stayed in before". Emily nodded "Why dont you come Stevie it will do you good". Stevie shook her head glancing at Lukes angry face "I dont want to intrude". Emily glared at him "Your not.. you are more than welcome... infact why dont you come to Smithy?". Smithy almost choked on his glass of coke as he shook his head "I erm.. Im..". Stevie smiled at him "I'll go if you come?". He stared between the two women "I erm... I dont want to impose on a family holiday..". Emily shook her head "Your not... great then its settled.. you can follow us down tomorrow afternoon so you dont get lost".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review Thanks :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Stevie stuffed the rest of her clothes into her bag, before unplugging her phone charger from the wall next to Smithys bed. She turned as he appeared in the bedroom door way "I cant believe I let you talk me into this" he smiled. She returned his smile "I am so glad you are coming Smithy... its only for two night then we will be home". He grinned "Home?". She turned away from him as she started to push her make up into the bag "You know what I mean Smithy... back in Sunhill". He moved over and placed his hand to her shoulder "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded "Im fine". He shook his head "Im fine Smithy" she interupted before he could speak. He glanced down "Talk to me". She shook her head "I cant Smithy... I..". She wiped the tears froom her eyes and sighed "Can you please drop it". Smithy nodded "I will leave it Stevie... but its eating you up inside.. I can see that.. you told me so you had someone to talk... so why wont you talk to me?". She sighed turning to face him "I dont want you to... I dont want you to just see me as a victim... I dont want you to think less of me". He smiled "I cant believe thats why you wont talk to me... Stevie I am so proud of you.. you are coping so well.." she interupted "What... Im scared to be myself... I wont even stay at my own flat and if I dont end up losing my job its gunna be a miricle". He smiled "Its not that bad..". She nodded "It is... everytime I close my eyes Smithy.. I see him.. I feel him..". He sighed "It will get easier". She stared at him "When?". He glanced down "I dont know Stevie". She smiled "I cant do my job... I hate being near men..." he interupted "You are near me Stevie... you are living with me". She placed her hand to his face "You're different Smithy... I know you will never hurt me, at work I flipped out because Mickey grabbed me.. and I know he would never hurt me but I just.. I couldnt stand him touching me". Smithy glanced down "Maybe you should talk to him... he has been through what you have.. he was raped a few years ago". Stevie shook her head "I dont want anyone else knowing Smithy.. you havent told anyone have you?". He shook his head "Corse not Moss... you have my word... I just want to help you". She nodded "You can... pack your things". He smiled "I ment..". She nodded "I know what you ment Smithy.. but I just want to go away for a few days and forget about everything so please... just pack". He nodded "Go and stick the kettle on then".

"Yeah Smithy is just loading his car... we will be with you in about half hour" Stevie spoke softly down the phone. "Ok?" his words startled her as he lent over her shoulder, she turned face him "Yeah.. they are waiting for us". Smithy nodded "Ok.. we are all packed and ready to go... you excited?". She smiled "Im not ten Smithy". He nodded "I know.. you can still be excited Stevie". She sighed watching as he pulled his phone from his pocket as it rang "I have to get this" she watched as he walked from the room and towards the bedroom. Stevie moved into the kitchen and ran a glass of water before glancing at the fading bruises on her wrists, she felt so stupid, why hadnt she fought him off, stood up for herself, how could she let someone walk all over her like that. She washed the glass up and placed it onto the draining board before walking back into the living room, she listened slightly to Smithy who was now standing in the hall "Yeah I definatly want it... I will come by on Sunday afternoon and get.." he turned and when his eyes fell on Stevie he smiled slightly "I have to go.. I will ring you Sunday morning to sort out a time.. ok bye". She smiled "I wasnt erm.. I wasnt listening Smithy.. its just we need to go". He nodded "Ok come on lets go" he smiled rolling his eyes slightly.

Arriving at the cottage Stevie rested down onto the sofa with Emily and placed her hand to her bump "I cant believe another couple of weeks and the baby will be here". Emily nodded "I know... its exciting". The two paused as Smithy walked into the room, he passed Emily her keys "I have put your stuff in the dinning room.. I didnt know which bedrooms are which?". Emily smiled "Thanks Smithy... you can have the one on the far left.. we will have Toni in with us.. so you dont have to share a bedroom" Stevie interupted "No we want to share". Emily smiled "Is there something going on between you two". Smithy shook his head "No.. we are friends nothing more". Stevie glanced down as Smithy made his way back out of the room. Emily smiled to Stevie "He was quick to shot down the idea of you ever being a couple". Stevie nodded "He isnt interested... he never has been.. and to be honest I cant deal with it at the moment". Emily smiled "How are you coping?". Stevie glanced down "As well as I can... I think Smithy is waiting for me to fall apart". Emily nodded "And I think he would be only too willing to pick up the pieces". Stevie shook her head "I wish...". She paused as Luke walked into the room "Its the same couple staying next door as it normally is... how nice is that?". Emily nodded slightly "They always seem to be here when we are". Luke nodded "Yes.. Annie has invited you and me round for a drink tonight". Emily sighed "Im not really in the mood". He nodded "Ok... I will go on my own". Stevie smiled back to Emily as Luke left the room "Is everything ok between you two?". Emily nodded "Yeah its just everytime we come here... Annie and her husband John are here... only I cant go round because Im looking after Toni and Im sure...". Emily paused as Toni came into the room "Can I have a drink Mummy?". Emily nodded "Of corse". Stevie placed her hand to emilys shoulder "Its ok I'll get it... you stay there".

"There you go darling" Stevie smiled passing the drink to Toni. She watched as the young girl disapeared from the room before opening a few draws and glancing inside, before glancing at the yellow walls, pictures of flowers and teapots draped from them. She glanced down at her wrists even though the physical pain had gone, its all she could think about, her life seemed to be stuck in a rut and she had no idea how she was ever gunna get out of it. She turned round and jumped at the figure stood in the door way. "What do you think of the cottage Stevie?" he asked moving over and pulling a glass from a cupboard "Its lovely.. you and Emily come here a lot?" she asked. Luke nodded "We have made friends with the couple next door... they are very nice". Stevie nodded "Maybe you should stay in with Emily tonight". He shook his head "I offered her to come with me". She shook her head "And what about Toni?". He smiled "You and Dale could babysit". Stevie sighed "Maybe... you should spend some time with your wife instead of swanning off with the neighbours". Luke turned to face her "Maybe you should mind your own buisiness Stevie". She suddenley felt uncomfatable, she knew Luke wasnt capable of hurting her but she was scared. The voice behind her reassured her "Everything ok?". Luke nodded "Yes fine... so you can go and play bodygaurd to someone else". Smithy smiled to Stevie "You ok?". She glared at Luke as he walked from the room. Smithy smiled "You ok Moss... did he say something to you?". Stevie shook her head "No Im fine.. I just dont think things are right between him and Emily". Smithy smiled "D'you not have your own problems to worry about?". She nodded "I know I just dont want to see Emily hurt". He smiled "I have put our stuff in the bedroom... Im not gunna bother unpacking cause we have to get off early Sunday morning". Stevie smiled "You got somewhere to be?". He shook his head "Nope... but you are working Sunday afternoon". He smiled before walking towards the door. She sighed as he disapeared she had a feeling he was up to something, and she knew deep down it was nothing to do with her but she couldnt help but feel jelous that he was keeping secrets from her.

After a few hours the four were sat round the dinning room table while Toni played with her barbies on the floor. "Right time for bed madam" Emily smiled at Toni. "Ten more minutes Mummy" Toni pleaded. "No.. go on bed.. I will come and read you a bed time story". Toni screwed her face up "No" she stressed. Stevie smiled "Do you want me to read it to you?". Toni nodded and ran off towards her bedroom. Stevie stood up and smiled between the three as Luke grinned "Right Im off next door... see you later love" he lowered himself to kiss Emily before smirking at Stevie as the two walked from the room. "Which book do you want me to read?" she smiled as she rested down onto the bed. Toni smiled "Can you make a story up?". Stevie smiled slightly "I'm not very good at that". Toni smiled "Are you and Smithy going to get married?". Stevie shook her head "No darling... me and Smithy are just friends". Toni nodded "I dont like boys". Stevie smiled "Good... you stay that way..". Toni grinned "Can Mummy make up a story for me?". Stevie nodded "Corse... I will go and get her... you stay in bed ok?".

She paused outside the kitchen door and listened to Smithy and Emily speak as they washed up. "So whats going on with you and Stevie?" she asked. Smithy smiled "Nothing". Emily laughed "I have seen the way you look at her... and I know she cares about you and believe me... you are the only bloke she has ever been this close too". Smithy glanced down "I care.. I really do.. I just cant get involved with her.. with anyone..". Emily smiled "Why?". He shook his head "Its a long story... and Stevie aint in the right place... she was raped a week ago she dont need me coming on to her...". Emily interupted "So you have thought about it then..". He nodded "Corse I have but its complicated". Emily smiled "Only cause you make it". The two paused as she walked through the door "Emily.. Toni she wants you to read her a story". Emily nodded passing the tea towel to Stevie "You can wipe up then". Stevie smiled to Smithy as Emily walked from the room "You ok?" she asked as he fidgited slightly "Did you erm... how long had you been there?". Stevie shook her head "I had just got there... why?". He smiled slightly "No reason Moss... you gunna wipe them dishes?". She nodded "Give me a chance". He smiled flicking some bubbles at her.

The night drifted past and Smithy pulled his jogging bottome on as the knock sounded the bedroom. Stevie stood from the bed in her pyjamas and smiled as Emily walked in "We were thinking of just having a quiet day at the cottage... Im not really up to much". Smithy gestured out the window "How much of this land belongs to the cottage?". Emily walked over to the window and pointed out the garden and a field. He nodded "Great.. I will be back in about an hour". Emily smiled "Where are you going?". He smiled back at her "For a run.. see you in a bit". Emily smiled to Stevie as she walked to the window and looked out at the field. "He is pretty fit eh?" Emily asked. Stevie nodded "You have to be to do his job". Emily smirked as Smithy came in to sight through the window "Thats not what I ment". Stevie smiled "Its not like that". Emily turned to face Stevie "Why... because you both to scared to admit you actually like each other?". Stevie shook her head "Stop trying to play cupid". Emily smiled "What are you so scared of... that he will say no?". Stevie smiled slightly "Em.. I cant imagine letting him.. or any body else see me naked.. let alone touch me... how can I say to him I want to be with him but he cant lay a finger on me?". Emily smiled "He cares more about you than sex Stevie". Stevie shook her head "No bloke will wait that long... I cant imagine ever being with another bloke... it makes me feel sick". Emily wrapped her arm round Stevies shoulder "Give it time Stevie... it will get easier". Stevie nodded "Thats what Smithy said..." she gestured out the window at him running round the field "He turned me down before I was... you know... what chance do I stand now". Emily kissed her sisters head "Talk to him Stevie".

The day drifted past and Luke made his excuses and disapeared next door once again. About ten Emily smiled "I will go to bed see you in the morning". Smithy watched as the heavily pregnant woman left the room "She could do so much better than Luke". Stevie smiled "You like her?". He shook his head "Dont be daft... a married woman isnt worth it.. I have been there and ended up in prison because of it...". Stevie interupted "So if married women dont do it for you... what does?". He smiled "I dunno really... chemistry". Stevie smiled slightly before leaning into his lips, he kissed her for a second before pulling away "Er what was that?" he asked. "Im sorry.. I thought thats what you wanted... I thought that was why you were being so nice to me" He smiled "Stevie... Im not interested in having a relationship" he placed his hand to her face as her eyes dropped to the floor "Its not you.. I cant be with anyone". She glanced down "Is this because I was raped?". He shook his head "Of corse not I just... Im useless when it comes to women Stevie... and I really dont want to fuck up our friendship". She smiled "No man is gunna want me after what happened". He smiled "Any bloke would be lucky to have you...". She smiled "Why.. Im so messed up Smithy... I cant imagine being with anyone". He smiled pulling her into a hug "Give it time... you will figure it out Stevie". She smiled at him "You will make someone really happy Smithy". He shook his head "No.. Im jinxed when it comes to women... Im destined to be alone". She smiled "Shall we go to bed?". He smirked slightly "DS Moss.. I..." She interupted "You know what I mean... we have to get up early and its a long drive home". The drive back to Sunhill was uneventful and arriving back at Smithys Stevie couldnt help but feel uncomfatable "I was gunna move out tonight Smithy... I am working until six" she smiled glancing at her watch which read eleven "I have to go into work now... I will go when I finish". He shook his head "You dont have to do that Stevie..". She nodded "I do Smithy". He smiled "Ok... if you really want to go". She nodded "I will see you later". She left for work and spent the Sunday afternoon proping herself up at her desk, she couldnt help but feel like an idiot, she was stupid enough to try to kiss Smithy, when really she was in no place to be getting involved with anyone she had mucked up her friendship with the one and only person she could truely rely on. She felt so depressed as the hours slowly ticked by. When she eventually returned to smithys she called out as she walked in the front door but hearing no reply she sighed obviously he thought it was easier if she just left.

She had collected all her things together and was just writing a note to Smithy when her mobile rang "Hello...". "Hey are you still at mine.. I have a surprise for you". She smiled slightly "I was just about to leave is it important Smithy". She could hear the grin in his voice "Dont go anywhere.. I will be five minutes". She sighed "Ok I will wait for you too get back". She rested down onto the sofa and glared at her packed bags. She stared at them, the truth was she didnt really want to go, she couldnt imagine not being with Smithy, she didnt know how she would get through things without him by her side. "You sitting down.." He called from the door way, she glanced over her shoulder "Yes what is it?" she noticed him acting oddly in the door way. "Ok dont look" he grinned at her. She turned back to the bags. Within a few seconds Stevie screamed out excitedly. "Oh my god... where did he come from?" she asked Smithy as he sat down next to her. She ran her hands over the large dog sitting half on her lap and half on the sofa "I brought him.. for you... to make you feel safer.. his name is Toby but you can change it if you want.. he is four months old". She grinned "What make is he?". Smithy laughed "He isnt a car Stevie its breed and he is a German Shephard... he is a pedigree... he will get pretty big but you have a big flat and a garden..". She interupted "He is gorgeous Smithy...". He smiled "He isnt a pet Stevie... he is to protect you a guard dog". She nodded as she cuddled the black and tan dog resting in her lap "Yeah.. yeah I know... I think I might call him Teddy..". Smithy interupted "Teddy?" She grinned "He is like a big fluffy Teddy Bear so Teddy suits him". Smithy smiled slightly "I havent seen you smile like that since..." he paused as the dog jumped to the floor "You look beautiful". She grinned "I dont know what to say Smithy.. thank you" she lent over and pulled him into a hug, she placed her hands to his face "You.." she paused leaning gently into his lips. He returned her kiss for a few minutes before she pulled away "I erm.. Im sorry I shouldnt of done that". He glanced down "You really are trying to mess my head up". She shook her head "Im not Smithy... I just.. I really really like you I just...". He gently kissed her lips again and smiled as he pulled away "I like you too Stevie... now is just not the right time..". He pulled her into a hug "D'you want me to stay at yours with you for a couple of days?". She smiled "You wouldnt mind?". He grinned "Someone needs to make sure you dont turn Toby into a pampered pet". She grinned "Teddy". Smithy smiled "I will pack a bag". She grabbed his arm as he stood up "You said you didnt want to be with anyone.. what has changed Smithy?". He placed his hand to her face "You.. you mean a lot to me Stevie.. but neither of us are in the right place at the moment... but when we are.. we will talk". She nodded as he walked from the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :-) xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you too becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

She slid the key into the lock, and sighed slightly as the door swung open. She stepped inside and glanced round, she flicked the light on and made her way into the living room. "You ok?" he asked from the door way as Teddy came bounding in. She ran her hand over the dogs long fur before smiling to Smithy "Im fine Smithy.. I just.. being back here I feel alone". He shook his head "Well your not.. and dont forget that... I have brought enough stuff to stay a week and I can go back for more..". She smiled "I cant ask you to do that..." he interupted "Its a good job I offered then eh?". She smiled at him as he placed his bag to the floor "I'll stick the kettle on... why dont you unpack?". She nodded as he disapeared, she sat onto the sofa and sunk into it before patting the sofa for the dog to jump up next to her, she wrapped her arms round him and cuddled into his fur. "You are gunna look after me Teddy..." she smiled running her ear over his fur. "I've been replaced" he grinned as he walked into the living room, glancing down at the dog. He passed her the coffee and smiled "You like him then... cause you dont have to keep him.. I can take him back?". She shook her head "You're not taking him away from me now Smithy... he is my baby" she smiled hugging the dog. Smithy laughed sinking onto the sofa next to her, he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and she fitted tight into his chest. "Does he make you feel safer?" he asked. Stevie nodded slightly "He does but.." she smiled up at him "Not as safe as I do when I am with you". Smithy laughed "I think he is better protection... I wouldnt want to get on the wrong side of him... you seen how big his teeth are?". She smiled placing her hand gently to his leg "Thank you Smithy for everything... I dont know how I would of got through the last few days without you". He nodded "What are friends for" he kissed the top of her head and she turned to smile at him "You arent just a friend Smithy.. you mean.. so much to me" she reached for the TV remote from the coffee table and smiled "What do you want to watch?".

"Will he be ok on his own Smithy?" she asked running her hand over Teddys head. Smithy nodded "I will come and check on him every couple of hours". She sighed "I dont want to leave him". Smithy grinned "Im sure Neil will love him in the office... Stevie I promise you he is used to being on his own.. the bloke I brought him off worked long hours.. we can go to Pets at home when we finish and I will get a dog flap so he can get out into the back garden". She smiled slightly "Ok.. I guess he will be ok..". Smithy nodded "Good... now shift your arse I dont want to have to tell the relief Im late because of a bloody runt". She glared at him "Dont call him that Smithy.. he is lovely". Smithy grinned "Just move it Moss". She pulled the front door closed and walked down the steps before walking over and glancing through the window. "He is fine Stevie" he called as he started putting his things into the car. She nodded "I know... Im just checking" she felt him lean over her shoulder as he glanced through the window "He is in his dog bed Stevie... he is fine" he smiled. He watched as she turned to face him and he smiled "You ready now Moss?" he began his way from the window and she grabbed his arm and turned him back to face her "I erm Smithy... I.." she paused for a second before pushing up into his lips. He took hold of her hands as her lips gently brushed against his. When she pulled away he linked his fingers through hers "Everything you have done for me Smithy... you are such an amazing man". He grinned "I will always look after you" he placed his hand gently to her face "Come on Moss... or we will be really late".

Arriving at the station she took hold of his hand after he parked the car "Whats going on Smithy?". He smiled at her "Can we do this later Stevie.. after work?". She nodded and climbed from the car she smiled to Smithy as he gestured into the station "You coming Moss?" she smiled "I will be in in a minute Smithy... I just have to make a phone call". He nodded "See you later Stevie". She watched as he disapeared from sight, she rested onto the cold metal of his car bonet and sighed, he had brought her a dog, offered to stay with her for as long as she needed, she felt so at ease with him, so happy but something in the back of her mind felt like he wasnt as happy as she was. She pulled her phone out and dialled the phone number "Hello..." the voice answered the phone. "Hi Em.. its me..." Stevie smiled down the phone. "D'you know what the time is Stevie?" Emily asked "Im sorry... I just wanted to talk" Stevie replied. "Whats wrong?". Stevie sighed slightly "I erm... did Smithy say anything while we were away?". Emily laughed "He said a lot of things". Stevie smiled to a few PCs as they passed her "I ment about me did he say anything about me... about us?". She could hear the grin in Emilys voice "He said a lot about you Stevie... a fool can see the bloke is crazy about you but..." she paused and Stevie sighed "But what?". She closed her eyes as Emily began to talk "But he is really struggling to deal.. Stevie talk to him". She shook her head "He cant stand the fact I was raped can he?". Emily sighed "He couldnt care less about that.. well he does care I mean it doesnt bother him..." Stevie glanced round "Then what?". Emily smiled slightly "He doesnt understand why you wont report it.. he said he respects that it is your choice but he always saw you as one of the strongest people he knew... and know you are running away". Stevie sighed "Its not that simple... my whole life would be turned upside down". Emilys voice calmed her tears that were threatening to fall "It already has been Stevie... and Smithy has stood by you... d'you not want justice?". She sighed "Of corse I do Em... but I dont know that I am gunna get it do I?". Emily smiled "Its gotta be your choice Stevie... I have gotta go hun.. Toni is getting ready for school... ring me later?". Stevie nodded "Yeah.. I will ring you when I finish work".

She made her way into the station and began the short journey up the stairs and to CID, she fiddled with her hair before taking a deep breath and forcing her normal grin to her face. "Alright Serge?" Mickey asked as she rested down at her desk. "Yeah... Im fine Mickey.. what you working on today?". He sighed "I got a theft... bloke robbed at knife point.." She smiled "You need any help?". He shook his head "Na.. your ok Serge.. I think you are needed on a uniform case today?". She shook her head "Not as far as I know..". "Stevie..." Neils voice rang through the office as he made his way to her. "You are tasked to work with uniform today" she smiled to Mickey as Neil turned away "But apperently you know more than me... d'you know what the case is?". Mickey nodded "A rape...". Stevies mouth dropped open as she rose from her chair and moved to Neils office she knocked lightly and waited to be called in. "Gov I have quite a lot on today can.." he interupted "You are the only trained female officer in today.. there is no one else". She shook her head "Grace is here". He nodded "And DC Dasari is in court this afternoon... is there a problem Stevie?". She smiled slightly "No Gov.. I will find Inspector Smith". He nodded "Thank you".

"Smithy..." she called as he walked out of his office. He turned to face her and smiled slightly at her red cheeks and her blonde hair curled into her face. "You alright?" he asked. Stevie shook her head "I have been put on this rape case". He lent onto his office door so it opened and gestured for her to walk in. "Can you get me off of it?" she asked as he pushed the door shut. He sighed slightly "I requested for a female CID officer...". She glared at him "So its your fault". He shook his head "I honestly thought Neil would put Grace on it, the victim is only sixteen... she works well with young people I thought he...". Stevie interupted "Grace is in court Im the only female in CID available". Smithy sighed "Im sorry Stevie..." she shook her head "I cant do this... who am I working with?". He smiled "Kirsty... she is a good officer.. just let her run it". Stevie smiled slightly "You know I cant do that... Im in charge of the investigation.. how can I sit and tell someone to go ahead with there allegation when I cant even do it myself". He moved over and wrapped his arms round her neck "Stevie.. this is your job and you are an amazing copper... you can do this.. and I am here if you need me for anything". She nodded "ok... I erm.. I better get going.. you wont forget Teddy will you?". He smiled "No.. I will go in a bit".

She glanced round the soft interview room before her eyes fell on the petite blonde sitting on the sofa, she looked so alone as Kirsty sat in the chair oppisite her. She walked over and rested onto the sofa next to the young girl "Hi Tanja... Im DS Stevie Moss.. how are... how are you feeling?". Tanja glanced down "I dont really know.. I feel numb". Stevie nodded, she knew that feeling all to well as if you are empty, like there is no point going on. "Can you erm.. I need to know what happened?" Stevie asked. "Micheal.. he is my friend.. we go to school together.. we went to the park.. I erm.. I kissed him.. and he said I was a tease". Stevie froze, she could hear Tanja talking but she wasnt listening, she wasnt taking in a single word. She could feel the tears slowly forming in her eyes _'what do you do.. apart from tease men?'_ the tears began to run down her soft cheeks as the memories of that day ran through her mind, she stood up and ran from the room. "Serge... Serge?" she heard Kirsty call, but Stevie didnt stop running until she reached the womens toilets, she ran in and was violently sick _'I have met so many women like you... think men are just toys.. can treat them how you want'_ the words swarmed round in her head as she pushed herself to her feet. She walked over to the mirror and wiped her mouth before turning the tap on and splashing some water into her face. "Serge" she glanced up as Kirsty opened the door "Are you ok Serge?". Stevie nodded "Im fine.. I just need a minute... Im not feeling great.. I will be back in a minute". She watched as Kirsty nodded and made her way through the door. "Why is your victim sitting in the soft interview room on her own?" she heard Smithy shout down the corridor at Kirsty. She didnt hear the young PCs reply. She turned from the door as it swung open and Smithy stared at her, she could feel his eyes on her even though she couldnt turn round and look at him "Im sorry Gov... it wont happen again" she sighed still keeping her back to him. She felt his hands on her shoulders turning her to face him "You ok?" he asked. She shook her head "No... I cant do this Smithy.." he pulled her into a hug "Its ok.. I will work the case". She shook her head "And what about the next time... what am I ment to do.. never work a rape case again?". He glanced down at her, running his hands through her hair "It will get easier Stevie". She pulled from him "I dont think it will Smithy.. I dont know what to do to make me forget". He kissed the top of her head "I am here... you can depend on me". She smiled "I cant Smithy.. you wont always be here..." he interupted "I will be unless you are planning to kill me off". She glanced up at him "I... how do I carry on Smithy?". He shook his head "I dont know Stevie but you will figure it out.. and when you do Im gunna be here to help you". He pulled her tight into his arms "In about two hours Jo will be in.. I will put her on the rape case... I have another job for you DS Moss". She smiled "The DI wont like it". Smithy smiled down at her "You leave Neil to me... come on I will show you what I need doing".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again :-) xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews of the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

She smiled as he pushed his office door open and gestured for her to walk inside. She walked over and rested into his chair behind his desk before glancing up at the Inspector "What have I got to do?" she asked. He gestured round the room "It could do with a tidy... dont you think?". She nodded "I'd crack on with it if I was you". He walked over and rested on to the desk "Thats where you come in DS Moss". She shook her head "Im not your skivvy Gov". He grinned "It keeps you out of Mansons way and it does me a favour". She sighed "Fine... but I dont do cleaning". He nodded "I've noticed". He moved as she went to slap his arm "I'll see you in a bit... I got a few things to sort out". She smiled as he made his way to the door "Smithy..." he turned back to her "Thanks". He nodded as he pulled the door shut. Stevie began to tidy his deak, moving all the files into a neat pile. She pulled a draw open and dropped his pens inside, she pulled out the large bottle of Whiskey and smiled "Smithy, Smithy, Smithy.. if only the Super knew" before pushing it back inside. She noticed the small wodden box in the bottom of the draw. She glanced at the closed door before reaching down and pulling it out. She opened it and glanced at photo on the top. She took it out and ran her eyes over it, it had been burnt but the young woman with long hair remained in tact, she placed the photo to his desk before pulling out the newspaper clippings. 'Sergeant Accused of Murder' she already knew the story as she began to read it. she read through most of the story before placing it to the desk and pulling out the next 'Local Police Man Stabbed' she read the story and placed it on the desk, with the previous story. She pulled out the remaining three pieces of paper that were wrapped in each other. The first headline read 'Three Die in Station Fire' she glanced over the story and placed it too the desk. 'Police Officer Gunned Down by Snipper' she read through the story and sighed at the words half way through 'PC Kerry Young was shot outside Sunhill Station in the arms of her colleague Sergeant Dale Smith'. Looking at the final headline she froze "PC Accuses Sergeant of Rape' she began reading the story wiping the tears from her eyes as she read his name.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he walked over and snatched the newspaper clipping from her hands. "I.. er.. I was tidying". He began pushing the things back into the box, she lifted the photo and smiled "Is this Kerry?". He took the photo and placed it on the top of the paper clippings "No.. its Louise". Stevie nodded and moved aside as he put the box in the bottom of the draw. "Did you do it?" she asked. He turned back to face her "Do What?". She smiled slightly and pointed down to the box "Did you rape her?". He gestured to the door "I have sorted things with Neil.. you can go back to CID now". She smiled "Smithy?". He sighed "I have been and checked the dog... he is fine.. I let him out quickly but I have shut him back in again". She shook her head "Smithy.. did you rape her?". He turned back to his desk "You obviously dont know me as well as I thought you did". She moved round so she was facing him "I need to know Smithy.. I need you to tell me the truth". He shook his head "Why... you have obviously already made your mind up..". She moved over and pushed the door shut before turning back to him "I need to know Smithy". He glanced up at her "No.. I didnt rape Kerry.. she didnt even make it official.. but it got leaked to the papers". She gestured to the box "Why did you keep it?". He smiled "Cause all them things make me who I am... if none of it had happened.. I wouldnt be half the man I am today". She sighed "Im sorry..". He glared at her "For what.. for doubting me... thinking I am capable of rape..". She glanced down "Im sorry Smithy... I just..". He shook his head "Just go Stevie... you have got work to do". She moved round the desk and placed her hand to his "Im sorry you have been through so much". He glanced down "Well you havent exactly had it easy.. just forget it Stevie". She smiled and moved into his arms "I erm... I knew Smithy.. I know you couldnt do that.. its just you dont expect a teacher to do it either". He kissed the top of her head before pulling away "I would never force anyone to do anything they didnt want to..." she nodded "I know... Im so sorry Smithy".

A few hours passed and Stevie sat at her desk, she continued working on cases she hadnt touched in weeks, just to keep her mind off her personal feelings. She smiled to everyone that passed trying to act even slightly like herself. "Mickey... where are you going?" she asked as he headed for the door. He smiled "Lunch Serge... please dont give me a job its half three and I am starving". She smiled "Im not... I need to talk to you" she stood up and began following the short blonde detective from CID. "Canteen?" he asked. She shook her head "Can we go somewhere else?". He nodded "Corse Serge". The two officers rested down at a table in the empty cafe and he smiled to the waitress as he ordered a full English breakfast. "What d'you want?" he asked her. She smiled slightly "I will er... just a tea please". Mickey watched as she glanced round at the yellow paint and blue table cloths, the cafe was a complete fashion disatster and she couldnt help but wonder how she had ended up sitting here. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked. She smiled at him "Were you around when Smithy was accused of rape?". He laughed "Where has this come from?". She shook her head "I just wondered what happened?". Mickey smiled "He was accused of rape.. he didnt do it.. its as simple as that". She smiled "So why did someone accuse him of it?". Mickey smiled "Kerry Young had a lot of problems... I personaly think she did it for attention.. but its cause of people like her that true victims dont come foward". Stevie watched as Mickeys food was placed infront of him "So what happened with Smithy?". Mickey smiled "Kerry admitted he didnt rape her... they were both drunk.. it was just a one night stand". Stevie sighed "I asked him if it was true". Mickey shook his head as he swallowed a mouthfull of his food "You know him better than most Stevie... you should know its not". She nodded "I know... he was so angry with me... he said not to worry about it.. but I could tell he was still mad at me". Mickey smiled "can you imagine what it feels like to have your reputation dragged through the mud like that.. Smithy is a lot of things and Im not saying for one second he is Mr Innocent.. cause he aint.. but men that rape people are sick... and I know Smithy isnt capable of it.." he paused as he drank a sip of his coffee "Stevie.. being raped it completly shatters your life... and when I was.. Smithy he.. I didnt like the way he did it but I'd of fallen apart if he hadnt of got me to own up to what happened to me". Stevie smiled "I've gotta go Mickey... can you get back to the station". He nodded slightly as she stood up and vertually ran from the cafe.

She stood at the desk and smiled to the dark haired lady as she glanced up, Stevie suddenley felt nervous, she didnt know why she was after all not even sure what she was doing here, she just had to face up to what had happened to her. "Hi.. how can I help?". Stevie smiled slightly "Hi.. I erm.. I came in about ten days ago.. I was seen by Sandra.. I was hoping to see her if she isnt busy". The receptionist nodded "Of corse.. what is your name?". "Stevie Moss" she smiled. "Ok.. take a seat I will let her know you are waiting". She rested down onto the small seat and picked up a magazine from next to her, she began to flick through a few storys when she heard her name, she stood up and chucked the magazine back to the table before following Sandra into the small room, she glanced round as all the memories came flooding back to her. "Miss Moss.. how are you feeling now?". Stevie smiled "I erm.. Im ok thank you.. I would like a copy of my notes please". Sandra smiled slightly "It is not normal procedure to give a copy of the notes to the victim.. we keep our copy and pass one on to the police if required". She nodded "I am the police" she pulled her warrent card from her pocket and placed it to the desk. Sandra sighed "Can I ask what you want the notes for?". Stevie smiled "Im not sure.. I want to talk the attack over with a friend of mine before I make my decision". Sandra nodded "Ok.. wait here".

She paused outside his office, taking a few deep breaths before banging on the door "Yeah" he called. She sighed before she pushed down onto the door handle and walked in. "Hi.." she smiled. A smiled tugged slightly at the corner of his mouth as he replied "Hi..". She gestured to the open file on the desk "Are you busy?" she asked. He nodded slightly "A bit.. I can spare a few minutes". She pushed the door shut "Thats all I need Smithy" she walked over and rested down in the chair oppisite him "Smithy.. I want to tell you how sorry I am for earlier.. I never ment to pry into your past.. I would hate you to think I was judging you...". He interupted "But you were Stevie... and to be honest I dont blame you.. most people would judge me... look I can fully understand you not trusting me after what you have been through..." he paused and pointed to the large box leaning against the far wall "I got that for Toby...". she interupted "Teddy". He smiled "If you want someone else to put it in for you I understand" she interupted "Can you not do it then?". He nodded "I can do it yeah.. its only a dog flap.. it cant be that difficult but.." she interupted "Tonight?". He smiled "Er.. yeah I guess.. my stuff is still at yours anyway... I will come round after shift". She nodded as she made her way to the door "See you tonight Smithy".

Stevie left work earlier and arriving home she sat on the sofa cuddling Teddy for a few hours before making her way into the bathroom and having a shower. She wrapped her dressing gown round her small frame as she dug about in her wardrobe for some thing to wear, hearing the doorbell and Teddy bark she made her way out, she slipped the chain on and opened the door, she smiled before pushing it shut and taking the chain off and letting him in. "Where is your key?" she asked. He smiled "I didnt know if you'd still want me to use it". She glanced down "Can we please just forget this morning Smithy". He nodded as he ran his hand over Teddys soft fur "Shall we get this dog door fitted". Stevie smiled and gestured through to the kitchen, "D'you want to get started... Im gunna get dressed". He nodded before walking down the hall. She walked into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of leggings and a long white top, she sat on the bed for a while just thinking about how she could ever doubt Smithy all he had ever done was be a friend, stand by her. Walking back out into the kitchen, "You want a coffee?" she asked moving to the kettle, he glanced up and smiled, she could feel him dragging his eyes over her figure "I er.. yeah please" he smiled as he forced his attention back to the hole he had cut into the door. She made the coffee and smiled to him, he pointed to the kitchen table "I will have it in a minute". She nodded and placed it to the table before moving over and resting down next to him "Can I help?". He smiled at her "Erm.. I think I am fine" he lifted the dog flap into the space and she watched as he began to attach it "Do you know what you are doing Smithy?" she asked. He smiled at her "I think so". She nodded as he held the screw in place "Pass us the screwdriver" he smiled, she picked it up and passed it to him, she grinned slightly as his hand brushed hers.

He followed her into the living room and smiled as she rested down onto the sofa "I should get going". She shook her head "I want you to stay Smithy.. can you not stay?". He glanced to Teddy laying in the large dog bed before back to the small blonde detective "Corse I can.. can I have a shower then?" she nodded and he picked up his bag of things and headed into towards the bathroom. She remained sat on the sofa, she patted the seat next to her and grinned as Teddy jumped up next to her. He moved half onto her lap and she slowly rubed his ears. She sat cuddling the dog for about twenty minutes glancing at the large brown file on the middle of her coffee table. When he walked back into the living room in a pair of black shorts and a small grey vest she smiled as he stood staring at the dog. She pushed Teddy slightly "Off" she said sternly as the dog jumped down. Smithy grinned and walked over and sat down next to her "I was starting to think you preferd the dog to me.." she interupted "I do.. but he needs to go to sleep" she grinned up at him and he smirked slightly "Thanks Moss". She lent foward and picked the file up "I erm... Smithy I have made a decision... Im gunna make the rape official". He stared at her for a few minutes "You serious?". She nodded "I need to stop him from doing it to anyone else". He lent in and placed his lips to the top of her head "I am so proud of you Stevie". She smiled "Would you... I was wondering if you would read this before I take it to the Super tomorrow?". He nodded "Corse" he took the file from her hands and pulled it open, he sighed as his eyes fell straight on the photos of the bruising to her wrist, her thighs and her back. He smiled pulling her into his chest "You are doing the right thing... and I will be behind you every step of the way". She nodded "Thanks Smithy". He lent into her lips and kissed her, letting his hand rise from her shoulder to her hair, holding her tight into his body. When he pulled away he let her lean against his body, he sat stroking her hair as he read through the statement her and the rape specialist had wrote, he fought against the tears forming in his eyes as he thought about all she had been through the last few weeks and how much harder it was about to get for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Waking up the next morning she couldnt help but smile slightly, she was wrapped up in Smithys arms, the safest place in the world. Teddy was curled up on the floor next to the bed, she straightened her pyjammas before climbing from the bed. She lent down and stroked Teddys head causing him to jump up, she called him through the flat with her and into the kitchen, she opened the dog flap and watched as he rushed outside. She flicked the kettle on and made her way into the living room, she turned the telly on and flicked her way through the music channels. "Morning" he smiled leaning over her shoulder and placing a slight kiss to her cheek. She grinned "Morning". She watched as he disapeared into the kitchen before following him. "Will you come and see Jack with me?" she asked. He nodded "Corse.. if thats what you want..". She smiled "I dont think I can do it on my own". He nodded as he dropped some coffee into the cups, he smiled as Teddy came through the dog flap and Stevie ran her hands over the dogs ears. "I dunno how I would of got through this last week without you..." he smiled at her "Thats what friends are for Stevie.." he turned back to the cups and she smiled "I dont want to be friends Smithy". She noticed the fact he had stopped everything and he was just stood staring at the cups. They remained in silence for several minutes, "Can you pass the milk Stevie?" he eventually asked. She moved to the fridge and took the carton out and placed it to the side next to the cups before making her way out of the kitchen.

She walked through and rested down onto the sofa before flicking through the channels once again. She didnt look at him as he rested down next to her or placed the cup of coffee to the table infront of them. "Is that you way of telling me you dont really like me?" he asked. She smiled to herself but kept her eyes trained on the TV. "Stevie.. we have talked about this.. I want it to happen.. just not at the moment". She shook her head "Why?". He smiled as she glanced up at him, her eyes looked watery "You have so much going on at the moment you are gunna be going to court and dragging everything up the last thing you need is to be worrying about me..". She interupted "No.. this is you stopping us". He smiled "Im thinking about you". She shook her head "No you are thinking about yourself". He took her hand in his "I am thinking about us... I dont want to rush into things Stevie and it all go wrong". She smiled slightly "So when?". He glanced down "I dunno Stevie.. when you have worked your own feelings out". She nodded "Well I know how I feel about you". He grinned "And I know how I feel about you but I want us to work". She smiled glancing at him "How do you feel?". He smirked "Talk about putting me on the spot eh Moss... Stevie.. I think about you continuously.. I would of quite happily gone and smacked the piece of scum that.." he paused "I would give up everything for you". She smiled "Do you love me?". He glanced down before smiling at her "Yeah I do" she pushed herself up into his lips and kissed him gently, she smiled as she pulled away. He shook his head "You didnt listen to a word I just said... did you?". She nodded "Yeah I did.. but I dont want to leave it to long and you meet..." he interupted "I wont Stevie... I promise you.. there is no one else I want". She grinned as he rose to his feet "Im gunna have a quick shower and then we need to get going". Stevie smiled as he disapeared before calling Teddy over to her and cuddling him, she snuggled in to the dogs fur, something about him made her feel closer to Smithy.

She held the brown folder in her arms and smiled to Smithy as he pushed the doors open for her as they made there way to Jacks office. She paused just along from him "I er.. I dunno if I can do this". He smiled "Its up to you Stevie...". She cut in "You think I should dont you". He smiled "I dont think he should get away with what he has done to you... he has torn you apart.. why should he carry on like normal". She smiled "What if he doesnt believe me?". Smithy wrapped his arm round her shoulder and pulled her into his chest "Stevie... I will stand by you what ever you decide". She smiled "Smithy.. please just give me a straight answer... tell me what to do?". He smiled "I cant tell you what to do Stevie.. it has to be your choice". She glanced down the hall "Im fightened Smithy". He nodded "I know you are... but you told me and I have never judged you". She nodded "Ok.. ok lets go". He smiled as she made her way to the office door and he knocked lightly.

"Come in" Jack called. Smithy pushed the door open and nodded for her to walk into the office first, once the two had walked in Smithy pushed the door shut and smiled to Stevie. She stood frozen to the spot, she just couldnt find the words, she couldnt even move her feet, she was starting to regret coming to speak to Jack. "How can I help?" he asked glancing between the two. Smithy smiled at her but she still remained silent on the spot, he moved over to her and took hold of her free hand "Stevie.." she glanced up and to Jack "I.. erm.. sorry Sir.. I have wasted your time.. its nothing important". She felt his hand grip hers as she made her way from the room, Jack had rose from his seat and was watching the two as they stood in his office door way "Stevie.. I cant begin to imagine how hard this is going to be for you... but I promise you I will be behind you every step of the way" he whispeared. She smiled "I cant Smithy". He placed his hand to her shoulder "I never really believed in the word 'cant' Stevie... I have no doubt you can do this... but I am so proud of you no matter what". She turned back to face Jack, glancing at Smithy for a brief second "I erm.. I was raped Sir". Jacks mouth dropped open as he made his way round the desk "Are you ok... sit down Stevie". She rested into the seat and smiled "It was a while back Sir.. I have got a report" she passed the folder to Jack and glanced up to Smithy as he squezzed her shoulder. She watched as Jack read the information "Stevie.. I dont know what to say.." she just smiled at him "Im fine now Sir... Smithy has got me through it". He glanced up at Smithy before back to the small blonde "Do you want to press charges?". She stared up at Smithy and he smiled, he already knew she wanted him to tell her what to do "Stevie you have to make your mind up but.." he paused and glanced at Jack "You have told us.. and neither of us judged you". She nodded slightly "I erm.. what about court". Jack nodded "Well you know how it works... you would have to go to court Stevie.. but there are options.. video links..". She stared at Smithy and he smiled "Stevie.. you know how strong you are... I believe you can do this.. but if you are having doubts maybe you should take some time before you make it official". She smiled "I have had eleven days Smithy.. and its not getting any easier..." she turned to Jack just in time to see him glaring at Smithy "Yes Sir.. I want to make my complaint offical.. I want him to be punished for what he did". She glanced to the floor she could hear Smithy and Jack talking but she didnt take any of it in until Smithy placed his hand to her cheek "Come on Moss". She rose to her feet and smiled to Jack as he stared at her, his face full of sympathy.

She followed Smithy all the way to his office, she wasnt really sure why, she just didnt want to face CID. She watched as the many staff smiled to them both before he held the door open for her. She stared at him as he pushed it shut "Please tell me I have done the right thing Smithy". He walked over and wrapped his arms round her, placing his lips to the top of her head "You have done the right thing Stevie... and I have never been so proud". She nodded "Yeah until everyone starts gossiping about me". He shook his head "You didnt listen to a word Jack said did you?". She shook her head slightly as he continued "It is being kept on a need to know basis Stevie... Im going with Jo to make the arrest and then Jack and Neil are going to be dealing with it..". She nodded "It will all come out eventually". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. it probably will Stevie.. but you are gunna get through this and then" he moved over and placed his lips to hers, his hands holding hers gently as his thumb slowly rubed circles into her hand. She grinned as she pulled away "Thank you Smithy". He smiled "I will be back once the piece of shit has been arrested..." he placed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled as he walked to the door.

Stevie had been sat at his desk for a little over an hour playing minesweeper when the door opened and Smithy appeared with Emily slightly behind him. "Whats going on?" Stevie asked pulling her sister into a brief hug before placing her hand to her huge baby bump. "I have arrested her.." Smithy began as Stevie glanced at him "Why... what for?". Smithy smiled slightly as Emily glared at him "Obviously working in high places doesnt make a difference.." he interupted "If it wasnt for me you would be sitting in a cell right now.. think yourself lucky.. you smacked him one.. you gave me no choice..". Stevie shook her head "You hit him". Emily nodded "What was I ment to do". Stevie glared at her "Em you are eight and a half months pregnant.. you have to think of the baby". She gestured to Smithy "He should of whacked him one". Smithy shook his head "And where would that of got us...". Emily glared at him "You said you care about her...". He nodded "And I do.. which is why Im doing this properly". They both glanced to Stevie as she laughed lightly "What are you laughing at?" Smithy asked. She smiled "You... I cant believe you are arguing about this... he is in custody thats all I care about". Smithy moved over and wrapped his arms round her "Its all gunna be ok now". Emily smiled "Yeah except I will probably end up in prison..". Smithy pulled away and smirked at her "Dont be so dramatic.. you will only get a caution at the most". Smithy placed his hand to Stevies face "I love you Stevie". She smiled as she moved back into his arms "I love you too". Emily grinned "Awww how cute". Smithy pulled away "Wait outside or I will put you in a cell". Emily smiled as she walked out and pulled the door closed. "Its gunna get hard now Smithy" she smiled slightly keeping her body pressed tight into his. He nodded "I know it is darlin'... but I am gunna get you through this... you and me we are a team now". She nodded "You, me and Teddy". He sighed "And Toby" before placing a kiss to her lips.

Leaning against the wall she watched as Matt was led through custody, she didnt know how she was ment to feel, she didnt know if she should be pleased she had done the right thing or worried everyone would find out the truth. She stared at him as Neil led him into the interview room. "How you doing?" Smithy asked leaning over her shoulder. She smiled glancing up at him "Is that another way of asking if Im ok?". He nodded "Are you ok?". She turned to face him "I dont know Smithy.. I dont know what to do.. I just wish it was all over". She began his way back through the station and smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty briefing room, he lent against the desk and smiled at her "Shall we do something tonight?" he asked. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms round his neck "What did you have in mind Inspector?". He smiled "Dinner.. movie.. any thing you want?". She grinned "You need to be careful Smithy... you sound like you are asking me on a date?". He nodded "And if I am?". She lent into his lips and kissed him briefly. As she pulled away she smiled "Dinner sounds perfect..". He grinned "We can go to the pub first... I think you owe me a drink..". She interupted "Why?". He smiled "I have to go and interview your heavily pregnant sister.. who doesnt like me very much any more for something she thinks I should of done.. I think you owe me lots of drinks". She nodded "I will buy you a drink Smithy". He kissed her again before making his way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

She made her way up to CID, she still felt in a trance, she was sure that everyone was talking about her, even though nobody actually knew the truth. She rested down at her desk and watched as her colleagues rushed round doing there work. Smithy was interviewing Emily and she knew he would do everything he could to get her older sister off the assult charge. "Stevie..." she remained staring at her desk. "Stevie..." she glanced up as Neil gestured to his office. she rose to her feet and walked over and into the room, she noticed Jack already waiting. Jack smiled "How are you?". She nodded "Im fine Sir... what did he say?". Neil shook his head "You dont need to worry about that at the moment... we need to take a proper statement". She shook her head "I did a personal one..". Jack interupted "And as much as that has helped us Stevie... we need one for court". She nodded slightly "Ok.. I erm.. d'you want to do it now?". Jack stood up "We think you would feel more comfatable with a female member of staff Stevie.. so either Jo or Grace.." he made his way to the door and smiled back to her "We will get him Stevie". She nodded slightly turning back to Neil "What did Jones say Gov?" she asked. He gestured to the door "Why dont you find Jo and get your statement out the way?". She shook her head "Why wont you tell me?". Neil sighed "He has obviously said that you consented... but we were expecting that". She nodded "So what else did he say?". Neil walked over and pushed the door closed "He has said you came onto him... that you told him... you liked it rough.." she interupted "He is lying". Neil nodded "Maybe so.. but he is very convincing". She interupted "Maybe?". Neil shook his head "What?". She smiled slightly "You said Maybe.. do you believe me Gov?". He sighed "It doesnt really matter what I think Stevie...". She interupted "Thanks Gov... its nice to know I can rely on my friends". She pulled the door open and walked out, slamming it behind her.

She made her way down to the canteen and walked to the far table next to the window and rested down with her coffee, what chance did she stand of convincing a court room full of people that she was raped when her own boss didnt believe her. She stared out the window watching the rain bang down to the ground. She closed her eyes, she could feel him on top of her, her begging him to stop his hands pinning her to the table, holding her so she couldnt move, the tears running down her cheeks as he forced himself inside her. "You ok Moss?" his voice startled her and her eyes flicked open as he rested down infront of her. He watched as the tears ran down her cheeks "Whats wrong?". She shook her head "Er.. DI Manson.. he erm... he doesnt believe me Smithy". He smiled "Are you joking?". Stevie glanced to the table "He has said that Jones is very convincing". He shook his head "He has actually said that?". She nodded and he rose to his feet "Im gunna kill him". She stood up and grabbed his arm, she noticed the staff behind the counter give them a strange look as she turned him back to face her "Please Smithy let it go.. I cant take you getting nicked as well". He wrapped his arms round her shoulders and pulled her tight into his body. "You forget what Neil fucking Manson thinks Stevie...". She nodded slightly as she sunk into his chest, she felt so safe with him, she knew he would look after her. "What happened with Em?" she asked. He smiled "I've bailed her... with the circumstances I dont think it will make it to court.. she wants you to ring her tomorrow". Stevie nodded "Thanks Smithy". He kissed the top of her head and grinned "Now.. about this drink DS Moss?". She smiled "I have got to give a statement..." she glanced at her watch, there shift finished in half an hour. "Can you go home and take Teddy for a walk and I will meet you at the pub". He nodded "Corse... ring me if you need me". She nodded "Thanks Smithy".

She knocked lightly on the Sergeants door and smiled to the two officers as they glanced up "Can I have a word Jo?" she asked gesturing back out the door. She watched as her colleague rose to her feet and made her way through the door, Stevie smiled and led her to Smithys office and pushed the door open "He wont mind" Stevie said as she walked in. Jo followed her and pushed the door closed. "I erm.. I was wondering if you could take my statement..". Jo interupted "Statement for what?". She shook her head "I thought you knew.. you went to the arrest". Jo just stood looking confused as Stevie sighed "I have to make my statement against Matt Jones". She watched as Jo ran the name through her head "The teacher.. brought in for rape". Stevie nodded as she glanced to the floor. "I knew what he was arrested for... I didnt know it was you" Jo smiled taking hold of her hand. Stevie nodded "Can we get this over with?". Jo walked behind Smithys desk and grabbed some paper "Corse... sit down". She spent an hour and thirty five minutes going over every emotional detal. She felt a mess by the time she had finished. Jo stood up with the three sheets of paper in her hands "I will take it to the super now Stevie.." she nodded "Thanks Jo... see you" she watched her leave before resting her head down onto the desk, she couldnt contain her emotion as the floods of tears began to roll down her cheeks. She glanced up to the slight knock on the door and watched as Neil pushed the door closed behind himself "I want to tell you how sorry I am Stevie.. I never ment to suggest for one second you wernt telling th truth" she nodded slightly standing up and wiping the tears from her face "Its fine Gov". He shook his head "No its not... you know I will be behind you on this Stevie.. I just wanted you to know you have a fight on your hands". She nodded "I already know that Gov.. I know its not gunna be easy but.." she paused wiping more tears from her face "He raped me". Neil nodded "I know I know he did Stevie". She gestured to the door "I have to go Gov... Im meeting Smithy". He nodded "I will see you tomorrow".  
>She walked past him and out the door.<p>

Arriving at the pub she forced a smile to her face and walked over to the table of uniform, she exchanged pleasantries before making her way to the bar. She ordered herself a drink and smiled as she felt the reassuring hand on the bottom of her back,  
>he lent into her ear "I'll have a pint" he smiled placing his empty beer glass to the table. She smiled and ordered him a drink. "How was Teddy?" she asked. He nodded "He is fine.. I took him round the block for a run". She smiled "Thank you". He gestured to the table as she paid for the drinks "You wanna sit down?". She shook her head "I erm.. I think I will stay here" he nodded "You want some company?". She smiled "You're ok... have a drink with uniform.. Im fine". He nodded "So long as you are sure... Im just there if you need me". She nodded as he walked back to the seat he had vacated a few minutes before. She glanced round the pub, she had started to regret coming out, she wished she had returned home and hidden from the world. She froze as Callums arm wrapped round her neck, she could smell the beer on his breath as he lent close into her "Being a bit anti-social tonight eh Stevie?". She pulled from him slightly "I just have a lot on my mind". He nodded moving back into her, he was drunk, she could tell that straight away "Come on then spill...". She shook her head and he grinned "Private is it... I bet there is a man involved.. you not having trouble out on the pull are ya...". She shook her head as she slid off the bar stool "I need to.." she pulled from his grip and he grinned "I know plenty of nice blokes up for a bit of fun Stevie..." he continued. She turned back and glared at him, "Im not interested" she snapped causing the table of their colleagues to stare at them. She made her way towards the entrance of the pub and began down the road, only the feel of his soft hand pull on her hand made her stop and turn back to him, she didnt say anything as she collapsed into his arms. He placed his hand gently to the back of her head and kissed the side of her face. "He is drunk Stevie" he smiled. "I know Smithy" she whispeared through the tears rolling down her cheeks. He smiled "Come on... lets get you home Moss". She stared at the ground as he pulled from her body "I cant handle this Smithy... my life is falling apart". He placed his hand to her face "It is gunna get easy Stevie I promise you". She shook her head "Im a mess Smithy... I dont think I can do this anymore". He nodded "You can.. I know you can". She stared at him "Why me.. why did it happen to me...". He shook his head "You were just unlucky". She gestured to the pub "Callum thinks Im a slut.. everyone thinks Im easy Smithy... maybe I did deserve it". He took her hands in his "Dont you ever let yourself think that... nobody deserves what you have been through... dont you dare blame yourself.. you are not a slut.. you are the most amazing person I have ever met". She smiled slightly as he lent down and placed a kiss to her cheek.<p>

She snuggled up on the sofa and wrapped her arms round Teddy, cuddling the dog close into her, she let the tears roll down her cheeks finaly letting her emotion have a real escape, she sobbed. She smiled as Smithy walked into the room after his shower, wearing only his dark jogging bottoms, he walked over and Teddy jumped from the sofa so he could rest down next to her. He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She smiled through her tears "Thank you". He shook his head "You have nothing to thank me for". She nodded "I do.. I do Smithy... you have stood by me through so much.. you have held me together.. you stopped me falling apart". He smiled "Stevie you have done all of this.. I have just been by your side.. holding your hand". She lent up into his lips and kissed him, keeping her lips pressed to his longer than she ever had before, she placed her hands to his chest, running her hands over the indent of his muscles. She felt his tounge slip into her mouth and she kept him close, his lips on hers made her feel so special. She moved her hands to his neck and pulled on him as she layed down onto the sofa, she kept her hands round his neck as his lips gently pressed against hers. She froze as he placed his hands to her hips, he lifted her top slightly so he could touch her skin bellow, she pulled from him "No Smithy stop" she shouted as he pulled away and pushed himself back into a sitting position, she stood up and made her way from the room, she heard him call to her "Stevie... Im sorry" before cursing himself.

She rested down onto her bed and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face, she dug her nails into her skin and dragged them down her normally pale arms, causing them to flush a deep shade of red, she didnt really know why she was doing it but it made her feel better, eased her tears, as she scratched at her skin more. She kept her eyes trained on her skin. It hurt, the pain was horrible but something about it was making her feel better. Before she could stop it the thought of losing Smithy enterted her mind and tears began streaming down her face once again, she couldnt stop them. She didnt notice him come into the room, she just felt him pull her finger nails from her arms "Stop it Stevie... please.. dont do this" she glanced up at him as he rested onto the bed infront of her, he took her hands into his "Dont do it because of me... please..". She shook her head "Im so sorry Smithy.. he was right.. Im a tease". Smithy shook his head "No.. I shouldnt of.." he gestured to her "Its too soon Stevie.. Im sorry I shouldnt of.." she interupted "Its not your fault Smithy... Im leading you on.. Im.. Im damaged Smithy". He shook his head "No.. no.. dont you ever think that.. I know things arent gunna happen over night Stevie.. I will wait.. as long as it takes". She smiled at him "And what if it never happens?". He smiled "Im used to having an aching wrist.. I can just carry on having a wank". She laughed, she just couldnt hold it in as he wrapped his arms round her "I dont care Stevie.. if it doesnt happen... then it doesnt.. it dont change how I feel about you... you are everything I have ever wanted and needed Im not gunna lose you for nothing... especially not over sex Stevie". She lent into his lips "I love you Smithy". He nodded "I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

Sitting huddled up on the sofa she smiled as he gently stroked her blonde hair. He sighed as his mobile rang and she watched as he climbed from the sofa and walked from the room. She flicked through the TV channels, trying to distract her mind. She knew it wouldnt be long before she was station gossip and it was that what petrified her the most, she didnt know how she was going to deal with everyone whispearing behind her back. "Yeah.. thanks Neil.. see you tomorrow" Smithy smiled as he walked into the room. She shifted along the sofa so he could sit back down next to her. She snuggled into his chest as he began to stroke her hair once again. "Er... they erm.. they have bailed Jones..". She moved so she could look at him "Why... why would they bail him... he raped me". Smithy nodded slightly "His solicitor was pushing it... the super didnt have a choice". He gently kissed her head "I wont let him near you Stevie... I swear.. he will never touch you again". She sighed "You cant protect me all of the time Smithy... what happens when..". He interupted "Nope... there wont be a time I need to be away from you... until he gets locked up I will be by your side day and night". She smiled slightly "Smithy... you have your own life I cant expect you to just forget everything for me". He laughed "You joking Moss... you are my life and Im more than happy to spend every minute of every day with you". He lent down and placed a slight kiss to her lips "He wont hurt you... I promise you".

The following morning she made herself a strong coffee, she hadnt slept very well, spending most of the night staring at the man sleeping next to her. She smiled as he lent over her shoulder and placed a kiss to her cheek "Morning beautiful". She smiled as he wrapped his arms round her, holding her tight into his body "You ok?". She nodded "Corse.. Im fine Smithy.." He kissed her shoulder and she turned to him "Honestly Smithy... I am fine..". He glanced up at the clock "We still have over an hour before work... I will have a shower and then we could take Teddy over the park". She grinned up at him "You just called him Teddy..". He laughed "Well he is your dog... and you want to call him Teddy". She nodded "Go and have your shower Smithy". She walked along the road holding tightly onto Teddys lead, she crossed the road and made her way into the park oppisite her house. She uncliped his lead and watched as the huge dog ran accross the field. She smiled as he came bounding over to her with a stick, which she lifted from his mouth and chucked it for him to fetch. She sighed as Smithy sat onto the bench next to her "Why didnt you wait for me?" he asked. She shook her head "I just... I needed some time Smithy". He glanced to the floor "Im not meaning to smother you Stevie.. I just... I want to protect you". She nodded "I know.. and I love being around you but I dont want to have to rely on you to protect me Smithy.." he placed his hand to hers and she smiled "I have always looked after myself.. stuck up for myself.." he grinned "Miss Independent eh?". She nodded "I feel so safe with you and I really appreciate everything you are doing for me". He wrapped his arm round her shoulder "Stevie I am here for whatever you need.. if thats a twenty four hour body guard.. or just a friend to give you a cuddle every now and again". She lent up and placed a kiss to his cheek "Not many men are like you.." she said, he smiled "What a succer for a blonde". She shook her head "A gentlemen".

Stevie grinned at him as he parked his car "Im gunna have to start giving you petrol money..". He smirked "Na.. I'll let you off as I kinda like you". She stared at him for a second, she could see him trying to figure out what was going through her mind. "What... why are you staring at me?". She shook her head as she glanced out the car "Im not". He smiled "You dont need to tell me... I already know Im gorgeous". She turned back to him as he smiled at her, he looked so sweet "Well you are". He grinned "Is that Stevie Moss actually complementing me?". She nodded as she lent briefly up towards his lips, she sighed as her mobile rang. He grinned "Saved by the bell" before grabbing for the door handle. He climbed out and watched as she walked round and sat on his bonnet. "Hiya Em.." he gestured to the station and she nodded "Hang on a sec Em" she lent up and pecked his lips with hers "See you later" she watched as her Inspector made his way into the station grinning cheekly back at her. "Whats up?" Stevie asked. "I erm.. I know you have a lot going on but erm.. Luke he has left me..". Stevie inturupted "What?" Emilys voice sounded shakey "He er... you remember when we went away.. Annie the woman next door.. they have been having an affair.. he says he loves her..". Stevie interupted "Im gunna kill him.. what about Toni and the baby". She paused as Emily vertually whispeared down the phone "He has said he wants nothing more to do with any of us.. he is moving to Devon with her" Stevie stood up and began pacing infront of the car "I am actually gunna track him down and kill him..". Emily interupted "No Stevie... I just.. can you look after Toni tonight.. I need some time to sort out the stuff he hasnt taken". Stevie nodded "Corse.. I will come round about half seven for her". She listened as Emily sobed a "Thanks" before hanging up. She sighed as she made her way into the station.

She had been at the station about an hour and a half when she decided to go for a coffee, she made her way down to the canteen, "Stevie... Stevie.." she turned to the voice calling her. "I erm.. Im really sorry if I upset you yesterday... I was drunk". She shook her head "Im sorry Callum... it was my fault... I over reacted". He smiled slightly "Is everything ok.. you just dont seem to be yourself recently". She nodded "Im fine.. thanks Callum". She continued her way to the canteen, she got herself a black coffee before resting down at a table. She stared at the many people walking in and out, not really paying any attention until the small PC lent accross her table "Sorry to disturb you Serge but there is a man in the front office... he is demanding to see you". She shook her head "Who is it?". Mel smiled "He wont give his name... he has just said its urgent". Stevie nodded slightly "Erm.. can you find Inspector Smith and get him to meet me there". She nodded "Is everything ok Serge?". Stevie smiled "Fine.. can you just get Smithy for me".

She pushed the front office door open and walked out, she glanced round but seeing nobody around she smiled to Rodger "Was there someone asking for me?". He nodded "I dont know where he has gone.. sorry Serge". She shook her head "Dont be.. its fine". She typed the number into the keys on the wall and pulled the door she let go again and it slammed shut, as he spoke and she froze at the sound of his voice behind her "Running away?". She turned back to him "Leave me alone". He shook his head "Thats not very friendly is it?". She glanced at Rodger, she could see Rodger listening "You arent ment to be here.. you have to go.. or you will be arrested". He smirked "For what.. it doesnt get much worse than rape does it...". Rodger smiled "You ok Serge?". She nodded "Im fine" as she turned and began to fumble with the keys once again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him "You little slut" he shouted. She registered Rodger rushing round and pulling him off her, but then it all went a bit blurry, she heard Matt shout that he hadnt raped her, she noticed the shocked faces that were now nearby staring at her. Then everything went black.

"Hey.. how you feeling?" she glanced at Smithy before at the curtain pulled round the bed she was laying in. "Where am I?" she asked. He took hold of her hand "Casualty.. you collapsed". She shook her head "What..". He squeezed her hand "Its ok... you are fine Stevie they have said it was caused by stress". She nodded slightly "I dont erm.. I dont remember..". He smiled "Try not to worry Moss... the doctor is gunna come and check you over and then I'll take you home..". It all suddenley came back to her Matt was there, calling her a liar, she shook her head "He was there Smithy.. Matt he was there". Smithy nodded "I know darling he has been nicked for breaking his bail conditions.. he wont get bail again.." he glanced down "But he told people about the rape". She shook her head "No.. who?". Smithy glanced down "Rodger was there.. Mel and Callum.. and I think Mickey was around at one point". She glanced down "Everyone is gunna know". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. it will get round Stevie.. but forget that.. you need to concentrate on you". He stood up and wrapped his arms round her as tears began to stream down her face "Im sorry Stevie.. I cant stop it getting round now..". She shook her head slightly "Its.. its not your fault.. this its all my fault Smithy.. look at me.. Im a mess". He kissed her head "If anyone gives you a hard time at work Moss.. I will have them doing paper work for the rest of the year". She stared at the curtain shaking her head "I cant go back there.. not now everybody knows Smithy". He smiled "Im gunna be by your side Moss".

She spent most of the day in the hospital, Smithy left to get changed out of his unifrom and returned about an hour later. He smiled as she pushed herself out of the bed "Im free to go..". He smiled "Come on.. I was thinking that I might take my beautiful girlfriend out for dinner..". She took hold of his hand "Im not really.. Im not hungry..". He shook his head "Dont give me that shit Stevie... you need to eat.. so what do you fancy?". She smiled keeping her eyes trained to the floor "You". He stopped and lifted her chin, placing a slight kiss to her lips "What do you want to eat?". She grinned "Well that depends on if you are paying?". He nodded "Corse". She grinned "The most expensive place you can think of..". He smirked "Im starting to think you are only with me for my money... I paid five hundred pound for a dog..." she interupted "Teddy cost five hundred pound?". Smithy smiled slightly "Yeah... but you love him so he was worth it". She grinned "Well dinner is on me then... you fancy pizza?". He nodded "Sounds perfect". He held tight onto her hand as he led the way from the hospital.

They had settled on getting a Dominos and taking it back to Stevies, she reached for the last piece of pizza just at the same moment he did, he smiled as he moved his hand from where it touched hers, she gestured to the pizza "You can have it.." he interupted "No go on Moss.. its all yours". She picked it up and grinned "You wanna share?". He nodded as she took a bite before turning it to him. He took a bite and watched as she took another. A few minutes later she took her final bit before turning the remainder of the crust to him and placing it to his lips. She grinned at him before intertwinning her fingers in his "Right I think you Inspector Smith are on washing up duty" she gestured to the two wine glasses and the plates. He shook his head "No chance Moss... I washed up the breakfast things..". She sighed "I'll do it then shall I?". He grinned "And stick the kettle on while your out there". She smiled as she pushed herself to her feet and cleared the things away into the kitchen, she started to run the hot tap and squirted some fairy liquid into the bowl. She could hear the ringing phone as she dropped the plates into the bowl and began wiping them. "Stevie your phone.." he called. "Can you get it..." she shouted back she heard him talking on the phone but he was silent when he came into the kitchen, he smiled slightly as she turned to face him "Its Emily.. something about babysitting.." he held the phone out to her. "Shit.. I forget" she sighed taking the phone and lifting it to her ear. "Em.. Im so sor.." she interupted "Dont bother Stevie... everything I do for you... I held you together when you were falling apart.. I have always been there for you no matter what.. and now after a so called rape you just forget anyone else exists". Stevie interupted "Thats not fair Em..". She cut her off "No.. you are selfish.. you always have been.. if everything isnt perfect for Stevie Moss we all have to rush round making it perfect... but god forbid anyone else has a problem cause you wouldnt give a flying fuck..". Stevie remained in silence as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Well you are on your own now Stevie.. cause it wont take Smithy to figure out what a bitch you are and walk out on you like everyone else in your life" she moved the phone from her ear as Emily hung up, she placed it to table before moving past him and towards the bedroom.

She layed on the bed, her head buried in the pillow, she knew what Emily had said was true, she did expect everyone to fuss round her, to do whatever she wanted, she had always been selfish and it was also true that once Smithy saw it he would walk out on her too. The bed moved as he rested down on it and she sniffed the tears back as he placed his hand to her back. "She upset you?" he asked. Stevie rolled onto her side so she could look at him "Its true what she said I am selfish... she split up with Luke today and all I cared about was... myself as usual". He smiled "You have to look out for number one.." she cut in "She is my sister Smithy.. and she needed me.. nobody wants to be near me... Im a bitch". He shook his head "I hate being more than ten foot from you.. I live for the next time I see you". She nodded "Until you see through me.." he interupted "She say that did she?" he watched as Stevie glanced down to the bed "Stevie... I know you inside out.. I know you can be selfish and be a complete bitch when you want to.. but I also know you are a beautiful, caring, loving, amazing woman and thats not to mention you are very god damn sexy". She smiled slightly and he shook his head "Im going know where.. I dunno how to prove it to you... I love you, I want to spend my life with you.. marry you.. have kids with you and grow old with you". She smiled as he lent into her lips "Dont worry about Emily.. she will come round when she calms down.. you just concentrate on.." he paused as he lent into her lips and grinned as he pulled away "Getting that washing up done".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to beck7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I really hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

After another night of tourtured sleep Stevie left for work before Smithy had even awoken from her bed. At six thirty in the morning CID was empty as she pushed the large double doors open and strolled her way inside, she glanced round before making her way to her desk. She rested down in her seat and sighed slightly, she knew today was gunna be one of the hardest to date but she was Stevie Moss and she could get through anything. She had been there about twenty minutes when the door swung open, she glanced up to the tall Sergeant now heading in her direction "We wernt expecting you in today DS Moss...". Stevie smiled as she turned her attention back to her paperwork. "Do you think its wise you being here?" he asked. "I work here Callum... what do you think I should be doing sitting at home blaming myself for the fact I was raped and now everyone knows". He shook his head "No.. thats not what I ment.. everyone is worried about you". She glared at him as she stood up "I dont need your pity Callum" she made her way out the door and left it to slam behind her. She headed for the canteen feeling uncomfatable as people stopped and stared at her, or lent into each others ears whispearing. She began walking faster, as fast as her tiny legs would carry her, she had to get away, escape. She ran through the corridors until she reached her car, she climbed in and sat staring back at the station, maybe she wasnt as strong as she told herself. She sat and watched the PCs disappear in to the station and appear once again about thirty five minutes later in there uniforms ready for the working day ahead. She saw Terry Perkins and Mickey Webb approaching the station chatting away between themselves, they were both loyal but as they passed her car, she ducked down in the seat and listened to the small snipet of there conversation "Im not saying she was asking for it.. Im just saying she is hardly frigid when it comes to men is she..." Terrys sentence burnt her, she heard Mickey cut him off, telling him to watch what he said infront of her. She pushed her keys into the ignition, her hands were shaking making her fumble, but once she eventually made her car roar to life she drove from the station.

Arriving home she noticed Smithys car had gone from outside, a clear sign he was already on his way to work. She climbed from the car and made her way inside, she cuddled Teddy slightly as she walked into the bedroom. She rested down onto the bed and glanced at the photo rested on the bedside table, it was her and Emily when they were no more than teenagers, she placed it face down onto the bed before walking into the bathroom. She ran herself a hot bath and climbed inside, she remained sat in there for what seemed like hours, the tears streaming down her face, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks stained a bright red. Her hands were shaking as she pushed herself back out of the now cold water. She wrapped a towel round her and sighed as she made her way into the bedroom, hearing the front door slam close and his voice call out to her she rested down onto the bed and waited for him to appear in the door way. "I have been looking everywhere for you Moss... are you ok?" he asked as he knelt down infront of her. She shook her head "I dont know Smithy.. just when things start to look up... it all starts going wrong again..". He placed a kiss to her cheek and he smiled "Have a lay down... I'll let Neil know I have found you and then make us a cuppa". She pulled on his hand as he rose to his feet and he stared down at her "I cant do this Smithy... not any more". He sighed as he rested down onto the bed next to her "Stevie nobody is judging you... we are all behind you every step of the way". She shook her head "Its not enough... Im gunna drop the charges". He shook his head "No... Stevie did he rape you?". She stared at him "How can you even need to ask me that?". He placed his hand to hers "Then you cant let him get away with it". She nodded "Smithy he has ruined my life.. I cant take it anymore". "Fine.. drop the charges then" he stood up and walked from the room. She heard him move into the kitchen and she sat staring at the now empty room, her eyes fell on the door frame. She rose to her feet and made her way out of the bedroom.

She gently stroked Teddys fur as she stood in the kitchen door way watching as he made only one cup of coffee. "I know you want me to do the right thing Smithy but.." she paused "It is my choice..". He interupted "Yeah it is Stevie.." he walked to her passing her the coffee "I have to get back to work". She placed her coffee to the kitchen side before walking to catch him up. She grabbed his arm and he spun back to face her "Smithy... I.. d'you know how it feels to have everyone gossiping about you.. people looking concerned when they see you.. asking how you are.. how you are coping and then the second your back is turned they start whispering.." he interupted "Yeah I do.. except I was on the other end of it... everyone telling me.. yeah we know you are telling the truth... then hearing people whisper 'I wonder if he did rape her'... you are not the only person to go through what you have been through Stevie... and I cant begin to imagine how you must be feeling but the hard part is over.. you have faced the chinese whispers...". She ran her hand through her soft blonde hair and smiled at him slightly "I.. I cant do this on my own Smithy". He nodded "And how many more times have I got to tell you.. Im here you are not on your own.. and unless you decide to kick me out... you never will be". She glanced down "I dont want to rely on you". He smiled "You wont be forever Stevie but for now... why not lean on me.. and let me get you through this". She stared at the floor as she pulled on his hand and led him towards the bedroom, he stopped in the door way and sighed "What are you doing?". She gestured to the bed "Giving you a reason to be with me.." he interupted "I have a reason". She glanced to the floor "I need you to want me Smithy". He nodded "I do want you.. I have for a long time but... Im not doing this..". She stared at him "Do you not fancy me?". He laughed "Of corse I do.." she interupted "Why wont you sleep with me?". He took hold of her hands and smiled slightly "Stevie.. I know you are finding this really hard and I really dont want to rush you". She sighed "Im offering it to you on a plate" she pulled at the joining of her towel and he grabbed her hands "I want to wait Stevie". She glanced down and nodded slightly "Everyone thinks Im a slut Smithy.. that I was asking for it... I just.." she glanced up and into his understanding eyes "I was just gunna prove everyone right". He kissed her lips and placed his hand gently inbetween her shoulder blades. She tilted her head back from him and smiled slightly "You should get back to work" he nodded "You coming?". She shook her head "I was erm... I was thinking I might take the day off". He nodded "I will clear it with the Super.. and then DS Moss Im gunna bring you back something nice for dinner". She smiled "Thanks Smithy".

She knocked lightly on the front door and waited silently, she smothered her hair and glanced round before the door swung open. She pushed on the door as he sister tried to slam it shut once again "Em please... I just want to tell you I am so so sorry". Emily grabbed Toni as she came running to the door screaming "Auntie Stevie.. Auntie Stevie". She gestured to the stairs "Go to your room Toni..". The young girl stared at her Mother "But Mum.. thats not fair.." she interupted "Now Toni". She followed her sister inside and sat down on the sofa. "Em look.. I am so sorry about yeterday.. I had such an awful day". Emily nodded "There is always an excuse... its always you.. you have a problem.. you need something..". Stevie shook her head "Thats not true Emily.. I love you and Toni and I am so sorry I let you down yesterday". Stevie watched as Emily gripped her stomack in pain "Are you ok Em?" she stood up making her way towards her older sister. "Im fine.. you need to go.. I need to go and make sure my daughter is ok..". Stevie steadied Emily as she rose to her feet "Em.. whats going on.. are you ok?". She winced in pain "I erm.. Im in labour". Stevie reached for the phone "I'll ring you an ambulance". She shook her head "I cant leave Toni.." Stevie interupted "I will take her home with me.. you got anyone who can go to the hospital with you?". She nodded "Susie... next door". Stevie nodded as she passed her sister the phone "Ring her.. I'll get Toni".

She stood in the living room door way of her flat staring at her young niece fast asleep on the sofa. She looked so sweet and innocent as the blanket was pulled tight into her tiny body. She smiled slightly as she heard the front door bang shut "You in Moss?" he shouted through the flat. She made her way into the hall and smiled "Ssssshhhh". He shook his head as she pulled him into the living room and gestured to the small child. He grinned at her as she led the way into the kitchen "You and Em made up?" he asked. She smiled slightly "I dunno... she went into labour.. she is at the hospital now.. I have said I will look after Toni for the night". He nodded "Corse..." he gestured to the paper bag he had rested down onto the table "I have got us a Chinese.. have you eaten?". Stevie shook her head "No... and I am starving". He grinned at her, he knew she hadnt eaten properly for weeks "You feeling better now?". She nodded "A bit.." she grinned up at him "Thanks to you". She began to plate the food and watched as he rested down onto a chair. "How was work?" she asked as she placed a glass infront of him "Ok". She pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge and grinned at him "Ok.. is that the most Im gunna get out of you?". He smiled up at her as she poured the wine into the glass infront of him "There is a lot of speculation flying around". She nodded slightly as she rested down "About if Im telling the truth?". He placed his hand to hers "Everyone believes you... its just the normal gossip.. dont worry about it". She nodded slightly "It doesnt matter Smithy... I have you.. you are enough to get me through anything". He nodded "I love you Moss". She reached for her phone as it began to ring, she lifted it to her ear "Hello..." she answered. "Hi.. this is Suzie.. Im ringing to let you know the baby is here.. a little boy.. six pound two and he is gorgeous". Stevie nodded "Thats brilliant.. tell Em I said congratualtions and that I will come and see her in the morning". She hung up and grinned at Smithy "Its a boy.. he weighed six two". Smithy nodded "Thats great.. now she has one of each". Stevie nodded as he began eat his food.

She watched as Smithy lifted the young girl from the sofa and into Stevies bed. She rested down and smiled as he appeared in the door way, "She is still sparko..." he sat down next to Stevie and grinned "Everything will be ok now". She nodded "I know Smithy" she lent up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips and sighed as he pulled back from her "Why dont you go through the film channels and find us something to watch... Im just gunna take Teddy round the block". She shook her head as she chucked her TV remote at him "I'll take Teddy". He smiled "What if Toni wakes up?". Stevie patted her leg for the dog to follow her "I will only be ten minutes..." he interupted "Its nearly ten Moss.. I think I should go..". She turned back to him "Are you trying to suggest I am less capable of looking after myself than you?". He shook his head "No I..." she interupted "Good I'll be back in ten minutes.. pick a film". She pulled the front door open and made her way outside, she glanced up and down the street before shoting Smithy a slight smile and pulling the door shut. She walked down the steps that led to her flat and accross the road towards the park. She glanced round inside and thinking better of it carried on walking down the road.

She had made her way round the block and was nearing the house again when she noticed the teenagers on the otherside of the road. As there eyes fell on her, she noticed one nod slightly before they crossed towards her. She could see her flat in the near distance and began to speed up as they leveled with her. "Exc.. excuse me" she spoke barley above a whispear. The taller of the three stood infront of her "Sorry are we in your way love..". She tried to move past them and one of them grabbed her wrist "We are having this problem love... we got no money for a taxi home..". She shook her head slightly "I havent got my purse on me" she smiled and at that moment she really wished she was lying so she could of just paid them to leave. "Nice dog you got here" one of them said as he took the lead from her hand. She went to grab it back but the third lad pushed her against the brick wall behind her. "Listen.. I have a phone.." she smiled pulling it and her keys from her pocket "You can take it.. just give me my dog back". The taller of the three grabbed her things and smiled "Thanks love" before walking away. The two other lads stared at her as she grabbed for the dogs lead "No chance.. he is a nice looking dog darlin..". He began pulling the dog towards the park oppisite her house. "No.. you cant take him.." she called as she grabbed the boys arm which he quickly swung round and hit her with the back of his hand. She fell to the floor and remained there for a few minutes until she heard a voice calling her "Are you ok..". She felt the ladys hand on her shoulder "Shall I call you an ambulance.." she continued. Stevie shook her head "What way did they go?". The lady pointed towards the park "They ran off in that direction". Stevie stood up and stumbled towards the park "They have take taken my dog". They lady pulled her mobile out and smiled "I will call the police". Stevie gestured down the road "I erm.. I live over there". The lady nodded as she wrapped her arm round Stevies shoulder "Come on then". As they walked under the lamp post outside Stevies she glanced at the woman, she was much older than Stevie with thick black hair waving down her back her face was full of worry as Stevie paused. She shook her head "I cant go in there.. my erm.. my.." she stopped trying to find the best way to describe Smithy and gestured to the door "He will never forgive me for losing my dog".

After five minutes of convincing her the lady knocked on the door, she dabbed at her cheek bone and sighed at the blood on her hand as she pulled it away. She listened as she heard Smithy make his way to the front door "You took your time Moss.. and you forgotten your key.." he called as he pulled it open. He glanced at the tall woman before his eyes fell on Stevie "Shit what happened to you?" he asked as he took hold of her hand and led her inside, he cupped her face in his hand as he stared at the blood running down her cheek "She was mugged..." the woman spoke softly as she followed the two into the living room. "I was driving past and I stopped when I saw the comotion... she has said she doesnt want to inform the police". Smithy stared down at her "Wheres Teddy?". Stevie shook her head slightly as she fidgited on the sofa "They er.. the men they erm.. they took him". Smithy grabbed for the phone "Stevie we are calling the police... they have stolen our dog". The lady smiled "I have to go.. I hope you are ok" she smiled to Stevie. Smithy walked towards the door after the lady. "Can you leave a contact number for when the police get here?". She nodded "Of corse.." and pulled a pen from her pocket, he pulled some paper from his pocket and passed her a small scrap of paper which she scribbled her address and phone number on "Thank you so much..." Smithy smiled as she passed him the piece of paper which he quickly scanned his eyes over, reading her information. She nodded as she made her way through the front door, she turned back to him. "She was very worried about your reaction... she did everything she could to keep hold of the dog.. more than most". She sighed as she listened from the living room door way, she knew Smithy would be fuming with her, he spent all that money on Teddy for her and she had let some silly little thugs take him from her.

She watched as he appeared in the door way and smiled at her "Im gunna call Jo and get her to come round and take a statement from you... the woman.." he glanced at the paper again "victoria Aitkins.. she is happy to give a statement.." Stevie couldnt contain it as the floods of tears began to stream down her cheeks, stinging as it hit the open wound on her cheek bone "Im so sorry Smithy..". He interupted "Its not your fault Stevie.. eh.. look at me.." she glanced up at him "Its not your fault.. we will get him back". She nodded slightly as he gestured through to the bedroom "Go and cheek on Toni.. I will ring the station yeah?". She smiled as she walked past him, she turned back to him "Smithy.." he turned to her and smiled. "They erm... they took my keys.. for the car.. this place..". He smiled slightly "Pack a bag.. we will go and stay at mine tonight.. I'll get Jo to put someone on the door until we can get a locksmith out tomorrow". She shook her head "Im so stupid". He moved over and placed a kiss to her head "This isnt your fault.." he placed his hand gently to her cheek "Go and clean yourself up". She nodded as she walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

Arriving at Smithys she made her way straight into the living and to the alochol rested on the the shelf in the far corner. She poured herself a large vodka before walking over and resting down onto his sofa, she placed the bottle to the table and swallowed back the drink before pouring another, feeling him snatch the bottle from her hand she sighed. "I know things are bad Moss... but caining my vodka wont help". She smiled at him "In your opinion". He placed it onto the shelf before walking back to the small blonde he rested down next to her and pulled her into his chest "Toni has stayed asleep... d'you want to go to bed and I'll wake you when Jo gets here for your statement". She shook her head "Im not gunna be able to sleep, I'd rather just stay up with you". He kissed the top of her head and grinned "I guess I ought to put the kettle on then eh?". She nodded "That'll be great.. cheers Smithy". She watched him diseapear before reaching into her handbag and pulling out her compact mirror, she stared at her cheek, the cut that only an hour ago had blood pouring from it, she touched it lightly before throwing the mirror againt the wall. "Thats seven years bad luck..." he smiled walking round to the mirror and picking up the small pieces of glass and the black frame the glass was in. "It cant get much worse Smithy". He placed the glass to the table and walked to her and sat down next to her "Stop beating yourself up Moss.. its only been a few weeks". She sighed "My whole life is falling apart... Im in pieces.." he lent into her lips and placed a gentle kiss "You are amazing... you Stevie Moss.. are just.. well amazing... I cant think of any other word to describe you". She smiled slightly "Thats because you Dale Smith are an idiot". He smiled as he rose to his feet "Hot chocolate?". She nodded slightly. When he returned she smiled at the huge mug with marshmellows and a flake sticking out the top. He gently kissed her cheek "Now do you really need me to tell you why you are such an amazing woman or can you work it out on your own?". She smiled slightly "Smithy.." he interupted "You are beautiful, sexy, compasionate, caring, loving, clever need I go on.." he grinned as a smile etched over her face "Come here.." he pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head "You are such a special person and I know these last few weeks have been so difficult for you but you have got through it and you are still smiling.." he tickled her side slightly "See theres a smile". She grinned at him "What would I do without you?". He lent into her lips and kissed her gently, keeping his face close as he pulled away "Im so madly in love with you Stevie..". She nodded "Me too... I love you too Smithy". He lent back into her lips sliding his hand into her soft blonde hair holding her close to him as his lips gently massaged hers he placed his free hand gently to her thigh. He pulled away as a slight knock rang through the door, glancing down at his hand he shook his head "I erm.. Im so sorry". She smiled "Dont be". He gestured to the door as another knock sounded the room "That'll be Jo.. I better erm.. I'll let her in". She watched as he ducked away, she smiled as he left, watching him run his hand over the back of his head, she could see him mentally kicking himself.

"How are you feeling Stevie?" the Sergeant asked as she rested down next to Stevie. She smiled at the dark haired woman, she looked worn out, like she would much rather be in the pub with a stiff drink in her hand "I er.. Im ok.. I guess". Jo nodded slightly "Can you walk me through what happened?". Stevie glanced to Smithy as he stood in behind the sofa, he smiled "I'll erm.. tea Jo?". She nodded "Please" she replied before turning back to Stevie. "I walked round the block.. up Gravener Road and Staten Avenue.. and then when I got back near my house.. I was at the end of the road.. I could see the lights.. these blokes there were three of them on the other side of the road.. they crossed over and said something about money for a taxi.. I said I didnt have any which is when they took Teddy.. my dog.. I offered them my phone.. and keys but they wouldnt give him back..". Jo smiled "Your safe thats the main thing". She shook her head "I was so scared.. I thought they were gunna...". Jo placed her hand to Stevies "You are safe Stevie". She nodded "I thought they were gunna rape me... I just froze..". Jo smiled as Smithy walked in and placed her tea to the table "Thanks Gov". He nodded slightly "I'll be in the kitchen.. if you erm... if you need me". Stevie nodded as he walked away before turning back to Jo. "Did they try to.. do anything?" Jo asked. She shook her head "No.. they wernt gunna do anything.. they were only kids Jo.. eighteen.. nineteen at the most". Jo nodded "Can you describe them?". She closed her eyes for a second trying to think back to earlier that evening, but all she could see was Matt, his hands on her body, his lips pushing against her as he pulled at her clothes. "I erm.. they were IC1, like I said teenagers.. one had a hood on.. the other two had dark hair..". Jo smiled "D'you know what they were wearing?". Stevie shook her head "I dunno jeans I think.. it was dark..". Jo nodded "Ok.. dont worry Stevie.. Im gunna get uniform to search through the CCTV and I'll go and see this witness..". Stevie watched as Jo rose to her feet "Take care yeah?". Stevie nodded slightly "Thanks Jo". She placed her hands over her face to hide the tears that were building. "See you Smithy" Jo called to the Inspector in the kitchen.

He rested down next to her on the sofa and smiled "You should really try and get some sleep Moss" he smiled pulling her into his arms "Its nearly half one". She nodded "I know but I dont want to wake Toni". He smiled slightly "So you gunna sit up all night?". She gestured to the sofa "I erm.. I can sleep on here.. with you". He gestured to the sofa "I know you are only tiny Moss.. but I dont think we are both gunna fit". She smiled "We will". She smiled as she rose to her feet "I'll put my pjs on" she made her way to the door and crept into the bedroom, she glanced at her sleeping niece before pulling on her black silky pajammas on and heading back to the living room. She paused outside the door and watched as Smithy sat on the sofa, he looked so innocent, like a lost child, she couldnt help but think she was to blame for turning his life completly upside down, she just wished there was some way she could make it up to him. She walked over and rested down next to him on the sofa, he was sat in just his dark jogging bottoms and she placed her hand gently to his chest before pushing up into his lips, she kissed him, her lust for him was strong, she couldnt deny she was losing herself in the moment but he pulled away "We should get some sleep" she glanced down "Do you want to... erm..?" he shook his head "Not tonight Stevie..". She smiled "Why?". He lent back into her lips and placed a gentle kiss "Because I know you Moss.. you keep forgetting that.." he pulled on her hand and rested onto the sofa so she was laying on top of him "I know deep down you're not ready for anything to happen between us and for some reason you are under the impression you owe me something.." she glanced up at him and smiled slightly. "You are like an open book Moss..." he kissed her lips as he grabbed the blue blanket from the back of the sofa and pulled it over them "I want us to happen... but I dont want it to be rushed.. its gunna be special when it happens.. perfect". She smiled "How did I get so lucky?". He shook his head "You know what it is..." she smiled at him as he rested his hand gently on her bum "I cant resist a nice arse". She laughed as he kissed her lips again "Get some sleep Moss".

The night flew past once she had fallen asleep and she awoke the next morning to the shreiks of Toni running into the room,  
>she smiled at her young niece "Go and get dressed darling.. then I'll put the kids programmes on for you" Toni nodded before running off towards the bedroom. She glanced down at the man she had been using as a pillow and smiled, his eyes were pushed tightly shut, but she could tell he was awake. She placed her hand to his bare chest and smiled "Morning glory at your age Smithy... thats awful". His eyes flicked open and he smiled at the huge grin that was smothered over her face. "Its been a long time DS Moss.. and your gorgeous". She placed her hands gently to the top of his jogging bottoms and ran her hand over the length of him, he grabbed her hand and smiled "You are a bit of a minx.. I blame the pjs". She grinned pulling her hand from his and running it back onto his trousers. "Stevie.." he smiled. She lent into his lips silencing him. He pulled away and grinned at her "Toni?". She nodded slightly before pushing herself into a sitting postion "I erm.. sorry Smithy". He laughed as he arranged himself "Dont be Moss... it'll happen one day". She nodded as he headed into the kitchen.<p>

She had her shower and was in his bedroom wearing only her underwear when he appeared in the door way, she turned to him as he tried to avert his eyes. He held her ringing phone out which she took, offering him a quick thanks as she answered it. "Em how are you and the baby doing?" she asked. "We are both fine thanks.. I am home now.. are you bringing Toni back". Stevie smiled to Smithy "Yeah.. me and Smithy will bring her round in a bit.. has the baby got a name yet". She watched as he pulled his ringing phone from his pocket and she grinned as he walked from the room. "Yeah... Im gunna call him Ben". Stevie smiled "Thats nice.. I will see you in a while.. d'you need anything?". Em replied "No.. Im fine thanks.. see you soon". She grinned as he reappeared and turned away again "Smithy.. what did you want?". He turned back to her running his eyes over her slim figure "Erm.. that was Jack on the phone.." he gestured his phone towards her "He er.. Matt Jones is in court on Friday.. you are being called first..". She nodded slightly as he moved over and wrapped his arms round her "This is the last hurdle Moss once you are through this.. the only way is up". She smirked slightly "Is that what you are saying to little Dale" gesturing to his trousers, he smiled as he jokingly pushed her "Less of the little Moss.. and get dressed we need to go".

Arriving at Emilys they knocked lightly on the door and waited patiently "You ready to meet your little brother?" Smithy smiled down at Toni. She shook her head "I said I wanted a sister". He laughed "Whats wrong with boys?" he asked glancing at Stevie with a slight smirk on his face. "Boys are silly and Auntie Stevie said they come from a different planet". Stevie laughed as he stared at her "Is that right.. so your Auntie Stevie says Im an alien". Toni boombed from the door as it swung open. Stevie smiled at him "Men are from Mars". He nodded slightly as Stevie hugged her sister and he passed her the flowers he had been holding. Once inside Stevie rested down on the sofa and cuddled the new born baby "He is gorgeous Em". She nodded slightly "He kept me up all night.. his a little monster". Stevie shook her head "Well if you ever want a break I'll borrow him.. both of them". Emily smiled gesturing to Smithy "She is getting broody". He coughed slightly to fill the awkward silence that now filled the room "I erm... Im gunna use the loo". Both women began to giggle as he walked from the living room. "He is a keeper you know... standing by you through everything... dont let him go Stevie..." Emily grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

"Stevie... Moss where are you?". He sighed as he walked into the living room. "How long have you been up?" he asked. "A few hours" she smiled as she brushed her hair for what felt like the hundedth time "Stevie its not even half five yet". She gestured to her black trousers and white shirt "How do I look?" she asked. "Like you are going to a funeral" he smiled. She sighed "I feel like I am". He walked over and wrapped his arms round her shoulders "You will be fine Stevie". She shook her head "What if they dont believe me Smithy?". He smiled "There is not a doubt in my mind that will happen Stevie... there is eviedence". She smiled "When are they calling you?". He shook his head "They are calling me near the end.. they havent given me a time yet". She nodded as she pulled away "Shall I put make up on Smithy.. I dont want to look like a tart". He shook his head "Steve just be yourself.. if you wanna wear make up wear it... Im gunna put the kettle on". She nodded "Thanks Smithy".

Arriving at the courts she sighed as he parked the car "Im just a phone call away if you need me Stevie.. I'll try and get back for when you finish but I need to brief uniform". She smiled "Im fine Smithy.. I can do this". He nodded "Yeah you can cause you no what... you are amazing..". She shook her head "Either that or you are blind". He lent down and placed a kiss to her cheek "I know you are amazing". She placed her hand to the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers, she held him there for several minutes and when he eventually pulled away he grinned "You are gunna make me late for work". She ran her hands up into his hair and smiled "Are you complaining?". He shook his head as he lent back into her lips. "Right now I really need to go" he smiled. She nodded as she glanced up at the building infront of her "I erm.. maybe we could go out for a drink tonight.. just the two of us?". He nodded as he lent back into her lips "It sounds perfect... I'll book somewhere". She reached for the door handle and he grabbed her arm. She turned back to him and he lent into her lips again, he glanced down as he pulled away "I love you Stevie". She grinned "I love you too Smithy". He smiled "I erm.. I need to get going... you will be fine Moss". She nodded "Thanks".

She stood in the womens toilets staring at her face, she was starting to wish she had worn make up, she looked so pale, her skin washed out, dark circles forming under her eyes. She placed her handbag next to the sinks and began searching through it pulling things out and letting them fall into the sink. "Hey... Stevie.. you ok?". She turned to the soft voice behind her "I am fine.. Im just looking for a lipstick". Emily smiled "I have one.. hang on". Stevie shook her head as the tears began to stream down her face."Hey dont cry.. oh Stevie" Emily lifted her arms round her sisters shoulders and pulled her towards her as she sobbed. "I just saw Smithy outside... he said you were doing ok". She took a deep breath and sighed "I dont want to keep falling apart infront of him". Emily sighed "Stevie the bloke adores you.. it doesnt faze him if you are upset". Stevie sighed as she turned back to the mirror "Have you got that lipstick?". Emily placed her hand to her sisters shoulder "Stevie you need to let your emotions out.. or it'll eat you up inside". She sighed "You know what Em... I really need that lipstick and to get this over with". She began shoving her things back into her handbag all the while staring at her pale complection.

Emily sat with her arm wrapped round Stevies shoulder. "You are gunna be fine you know that?" she smiled. Stevie nodded "So everyone keeps telling me". Emily took hold of her hand "You listen to me.. you are gunna go in there and get that piece of scum locked up for what he did to you.. he is not gunna get away with it...". Stevie nodded "I think if he doesnt get sent down Smithy will kill him". Emily interupted "I think he should of done that in the first place". They both smiled as the door opened "Miss Stevie Moss please". Stevie stood up and smiled to the man infront of her "Ok.." she turned back to Emily and hugged her sister "Wish me luck?". She nodded "You wont need it.. just go in there and tell them what happened.. I love you". she nodded "I love you too Em". she made her way to the door and smiled back to Emily as she called "I'll be here waiting for you". "I do solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth" she smiled glancing at the judge. The prosecution barrister stood up and smiled "Miss Moss.. could you tell the court about your relationship with Mr Jones prior to the events of Febuary eighth this year?" she asked. Stevie nodded "He was my nieces teacher.. I had met him a few times when I picked her up from school". She smiled "So you didnt have a relationship as such?". Stevie shook her head "No... not really I knew him to say hello to.. but that was all". Stevie glanced at the jury before back to her barrister "So you had no sexual relationship with him?". Stevie shook her head "No". She nodded "Could you explain what happened on the day of Febuary eighth?". She took a deep breath "I erm... I went with my sister Emily to pick up my niece.. when my niece left her coat at school I returned for her to pick it up" she paused taking a deep breath "Take your time Miss Moss". She took another deep breath "I erm.. I tried to leave and erm.. he raped me". She nodded "Who raped you?". Stevie smiled "Mr Jones". Her barrister smiled "Did you ask him to stop?". Stevie nodded "Repeatidly he sexually assulted me and then raped me". The barrister nodded "Thank you Miss Moss... no futher questions your honour".

Stevie took another deep breath as the defence barrister stood up, she watched as the slim woman ran her eyes over her notes.  
>"Miss Moss.. in your eviedence you say Mr Jones sexually assulted and raped you?". Stevie nodded "Thats correct". The woman smiled "But thats not true is it Miss Moss?". Stevie nodded "Yes it is". The barrister smiled "My client alleges that you seduced him". Stevie shook her head "Thats a lie". The barrister glanced back at her notes "Could you explain what happened?" Stevie nodded slightly "He erm.. he locked me in the classroom.. I asked for the keys... for him to let me go.. he held me down and assulted me.. and then he raped me". The woman shook her head "No.. you seduced him.. asked him 'to be rough' with you and then you accused him of rape... a claim it took you over a week to report". Stevie nodded "I was frightened". She nodded "That people would see through your lies". Stevie shook her head "No.. Im not lying". "Is it right you flirted on many occasions with my client?". Stevie shook her head "It wasnt like that... it was just the odd flirty conversation". she smiled "So you do admit to flirting with Mr Jones?". Stevie nodded "Yes but I didnt concent to sex he raped me". She felt the tears begining to roll down her cheeks and she glanced up at Matt "He raped me". The lady nodded "In you version of events... have you dealt with many rape cases?". Stevie shook her head "Excuse me?". She smiled "In your line of work.. have you dealt with many rape cases?". Stevie nodded "A few..". She smiled at her "Have you always got a conviction?". Stevie glared at her barrister, waiting for her to object but she just remained in silence. "No.. its very hard to prove". She smiled "So its fair to say that when you dont get a conviction its difficult.. given the nature of the crime?". Stevie nodded slightly "It can be for the victim". The barrister nodded "This is what I think Miss Moss... that you have worked on many rape cases and had few convictions.. that you had consentual intercorse with Mr Jones and then decided you had a chance... a chance to get back at men.. at all the men that had commited a crime and got away with it..". Stevie shook her head "Thats ludicrus...". She smiled "That you wanted to punish him for all the rape cases you have lost..". Stevie sighed "Thats not true". The solicitor nodded "Did you aggree to sexual intercorse with Mr Jones?". Stevie smiled "No.. I didnt". She sighed "But you did flirt with him?". Stevie nodded "But I said no". The barrister smiled "So you flirted with him but didnt aggree to intercorse?". Stevie nodded "Yes". The barrister smiled "You seduced my client didnt you?". Stevie shook her head "No he raped me". The woman nodded "A pillar of the community.. a primary school teacher.. no criminal record.. no history of violence... just you and your storys Miss Moss...". She shook her head "Thats not true.. he.." she interupted "No futher questions your honour".<p>

She walked from the court room in a trance, she glanced at Emily before resting into a seat "She twisted everything... they didnt believe me". Emily shook her head "Im sure thats not true Stevie.. you are telling the truth". Stevie nodded "She said I was doing this to get back at people who have got away with rape". She jumped as his hand rested on her shoulder as he lent on the chairs behind her "Sorry Im late Moss.. how did it go?". Stevie shook her head "He is gunna get off Smithy". He walked round to her and sat down "Stevie I promise you he wont get away with what he did to you". Emily smiled "I need to get off... I have to pick the kids up.. are you ok?". Stevie nodded "Of corse.. Im fine you go". Stevie watched as her sister made her way from the court room. "What am I gunna do if he gets off Smithy?". He shook his head "He wont... right Im not due to be called for another few hours... come on I have a surprise for you" he pulled on her hands. She stood up and he led her from the court.

Arriving at her flat she glanced up and smiled "What are we doing here?" she asked. He grinned "Your see... get out the car".  
>She pulled on the handle and climbed from the car "Smithy.. Im not really in the mood for sur.." he interupted "Just shut up and move yourself Stevie". She glared at him as he pushed her towards the front door. He passed her his keys and smiled as she pushed it into the lock, he grabbed her hand to stop her turning it. "Uniform brought in a couple of teenagers on a dealing charge.. and one of them gave up his mates for a lighter sentence... and when we raided.. I found something I think belongs to you". She smiled slightly "What?". He let go and nodded towards the door she twisted the key and pushed the door open, seeing the huge bundle of fur bounce towards her she dropped to her knees "Teddy.. you found Teddy". He grinned as she hugged the huge dog, a frown covered his face as tears began to stream down her face "Eh.. this is ment to be a good thing". She nodded "It is Smithy.. I couldnt be happier". He grinned as she stood up and lept into his arms "Thank you.." she pushed her lips up onto his. He pulled away and smiled "You happy then?". She pulled on his hand leading him into the living room, she watched as he rested down onto the sofa "Smithy... you are brilliant you know that?". He nodded "Yeah I know". She shook her head "You dont know how great you are... how much I love you". He smiled as she lent over and into his body, letting her passion take over as she gripped his black stab proof vest. "Stevie.. eh?" he smiled as he pulled away "I need to get back". She shook her head "No... Smithy..." she lent back into his lips, running her hands over his shirt as she pulled his vest away. "Stevie.. you dont have to do this" he smiled as he pulled away. She glaced down "Smithy... Im not ready to sleep with you... but I can er..." she ran her hands over his trousers and smiled. "You dont have to..." she interupted "I know Smithy.. I want to". He grinned "Ok if you want to stop.. stop". She nodded as she pulled at the buttons on his trousers and slipping her hand inside.<p>

Stevie returned to court and watched the rest of the case being heard. Her and Smithy sat in the waiting room while the jury left to decide the verdict. She fiddled with her hair, paced the room, flicked through every photo and text message on her mobile phone just to keep her mind off of what was happening. She rose to her feet and walked to the door again. "Would you sit down Stevie?". She turned back to him "Sorry Smithy". He shook his head "Dont be.. just come and sit down". She walked to him and rested back down next to him "I erm.. thank you". He smiled "What for?". She grinned "Not treating me like Im damaged and letting me.." she paused as she glanced down "And I promise... we will go all the way.. I just need a bit more time". He nodded "I'll wait Stevie... as long as you need me to". She smiled "Thank you". He lent into his lips. They broke apart as the door burst open "Sorry.." Emily smiled slighty "But the verdict is in". Stevie and Smithy rose to there feet and they all made there way back into the court room. "Have you come to a verdict of which you all aggree?". The head of the jury smiled "Yes". "Guilty or Not Guilty?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. Please review. Guilty or Not Guilty? xxx <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>

She felt Smithy wrap his arm round her shoulder as he held her close. Time seemed to stand still as she stared at the head of the jury, she was petrified, what if he got off, got away with what he had done to her. She couldnt bare it as she placed her hand gently to Smithys leg and squezzed it. "Guilty". She brethed a sigh of relief as she stared at Matt. She felt Smithy place a slight kiss on the side of her head and she watched as the judge took a quick glance at her. "Due to the seriousness of the crime you have been found guilty of.. I have no choice but to sentence you to a custodial sentence... I sentence you to eighteen months and you will be eligible for parole after a year into your sentence". Stevie shook her head "Is he joking, Smithy?". Smithy shook his head as the Judge left the room. "A year.. he got a year.. he has ruined my life". Emily rose to her feet "This is fucking ridiculas.. he is a monster..". Stevie pulled on her arm "Please Em... your not helping". Emily turned back to her "Im going to make a complaint... cant you appeal". Smithy smiled slightly as he kept his arm wrapped round Stevie "She can.. but there is no guarantee he would even get found guilty if there is an appeal.. she could end up worse off than.." she interupted "I am here...". She pulled from Smithys grip and made her way to the door, he grabbed her wrist and she turned back to him "No.. just leave it Smithy" she snapped before walking from the court room. She ran from the court not glancing back for a split second as Smithy and Emily called out to her. She made her way into the crouds of people walking along the busy street outside until she was sure they were no longer behind her.

She pushed her key into the lock on her front door and made her way inside, she smiled as Teddy came running over. She knelt down and cuddled the dog, running her hand over his dark fur she rose to her feet and grabbed for his lead "Shall I take you for a walk... come on Teddy" she smiled before opening the door. Once outside she crossed the road and walked over to the park. She rested down onto the grass and watched as the dog bounded around before resting down onto the ground next to her. she sat in the same spot for a little under an hour, stroking the dog and glancing at the people walking past her. Feeling ths hand rest onto her shoulder she glanced up. He didnt say a word as he rested down on the grass behind her, he wrapped his arms round her stomack as she moved back accross the grass and inbetween his legs. He smiled as she lent her head gently onto his chest. "This is a good thing Stevie... he might only do a year.. but he is on the sex offenders register.. he will never teach again.." she interupted "A year Smithy... he spends a year in prison.. do you think I will of forgotten about this in a year.." he placed a kiss to the back of her head. "He held me down onto that desk and raped me.. and he got a year.. what was the point..". Smithy smiled "He got eighteen months.. he will serve a year". She shook her head "Is that ment to make me feel better..". He took hold of her hands, keeping her wrapped in his body "I love you... and I will never ever let him hurt you.. just forget him". She sighed as she gestured to Teddy "Im so glad to have him back". Smithy nodded "Good". He smiled as she turned to face him, she lent into his lips and placed a gentle kiss "I love you too". He grinned as she lent back into his lips once again. He pulled away after a few minutes and smiled to her "D'you know how long it has taken me to find you Moss?" she smiled "How did you know where I was?". He gestured to Teddy "The dog was gone and your car was still at home.. you dont have to be a genius.. but you need to ring Em.. she is worried about you". Stevie nodded slightly as he continued "So are you gunna let me take you out for dinner tonight?". She grinned "Are you asking me on a date Inspector Smith?". He smiled "Well that depends on if you are saying yes or not?". She nodded "Yes... you can take me to dinner tonight".

Arriving back at her flat Stevie made her way into her bedroom and smiled as Smithy stood in the door way "Can I have some privacy to get ready?". Smithy nodded slightly "Are order us a taxi... how long do you need to get ready?". She smiled "An hour". He nodded as he pulled the door closed. She walked into the ensuite bathroom and began to undress before stepping into the hot blasts of the shower. She let the water trickle down her skin, feeling the tears begin to stream down her face, she slid down to the floor and sat in a small ball. She placed her head to her knees as she sobbed silently. She remained there for several minutes, she heard Smithy shout he couldnt get a taxi for an hour an half before he walked back out from where he had stood in the bedroom. She glanced up and seeing the nail scissors she grabbed them down from where they rested next to the sink and she pulled them along her bare skin, watching as the blood poured from her arm. The water hitting her turning red as it ran into the drain. She felt her tears ease slightly watching the blood come from the deep cuts. Hearing Smithy calling her from the bedroom she dropped the scissors to the floor where she sat. She glanced up as he walked in and seeing the blood he rushed to her side "Shit" he sighed as he switched the shower off and helped her to her feet, he pulled her towel round her slim figure before pushing her flannel to her cuts. "Come on" he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and helped her into the bedroom. He removed the flannel from the cuts to her arm and sighed "You need to go to the hospital... you might need stitchs Stevie". She shook her head as she began to feel light headed, she pointed to her dressing gown "Can you get.. my.." he moved over to it and turned back to her, she could see him but he was going blurry, everything was going blurry. "Stevie... babe.. can you hear me?". She could hear him but couldnt make her lips work "Shit" he stressed then everything went black.

"Smi... Smithy" her eyes flicked open and all she could see was the bright light beaming down at her. She could feel the pain in her arm throbbing. "Its ok.. Im here babe" she felt him grip onto her hand and it reasured her slightly as she closed her eyes once again "Wha..whats.." he interupted "Try not to talk darlin.. you are in an ambulance". She opened her eyes and this time it registered what was happening. The ambulance woman was sat next to Smithy taking details while Smithy stared down at her. She glanced to the bandage on her arm and it all came flooding back, the shower, the scissors, feeling dizzy. She tried to move, to hide her face as the tears began to stream down her soft cheeks. She felt Smithy squeeze onto her hand once again "You are ok... Stevie you are gunna be fine babe.. you passed out". She closed her eyes once again as the ambulance sped round the bends.

Arriving at the hospital she was wheeled into a small cubical she closed her eyes as the tears began to run down her cheeks again, she just couldnt control it. Feeling the hand wrap round hers she forced her eyes open and watched as he smiled down at her. "What were you thinking?" he asked as he placed his hand gently to her face. She shook her head "I dont know... it just made me feel better... I wanted the hurt to go away". He lent down and placed his lips to her forhead "Stevie you cant carry on like this... you need help". She glanced down to her arm before watching as he turned and pulled a chair to the side of her bed "Talk to me.. please Stevie..". She shook her head "I cant Smithy". He nodded slightly, she could see in his eyes that it hurt, it wasnt that she didnt trust him or want to confide in him, she didnt want him to judge her. "Then you need to get proffesional help Stevie... cause I cant stand by and watch you self destruct..". She shook her head "I cant Smithy... I cant talk to anyone". He nodded "You have to Stevie.. please Im begging you.. look what you are doing to yourself.. you need stitchs". She smiled to him "Do you have any idea.. I cant". He glanced down "Stevie.. I have said I will help you... through anything and I will... but I cant if you wont help yourself... and if you dont talk to someone it is gunna eat you up inside you are gunna fall apart". She glared at him "I already have Smithy... Im struggling to find a reason to get out of bed in the morning... to do anything.. and now.. a year Smithy and he will be a free man.. while I have a life sentence... Im never gunna get over this... my life is over". He shook his head "No.. I am gunna spend my life making you happy Stevie.. whatever it takes.." she interupted "You will get fed up... I have failed... as a police officer.. as a person.. Im a victim.. and all I will ever be now is a victim". He shook his head "Only if thats all you let yourself be... do you know how I see you.." he paused as he ran his hands through her hair "To me... you are the bravest person I know.. to go through what you have been through and still face that animal in court". She shook her head "Look at me Smithy". He nodded "Thats all I ever do Stevie.. because you are beautiful". She smiled "I ment Im falling apart". He shook his head "No.. I wont let you.. Im gunna get you through this.. I love you". she shook her head "You could do so much better than me". He rose to his feet and lent gently into her lips "You mean the world to me.. and I love you and everytime you doubt it.. Im gunna be there to remind you". They both turned as the curtain round her small cubical moved and a doctor appeared.

He held her hand as he led her from the hospital. The two climbed into the waiting taxi and she smiled as he wrapped his arm round her shoulders holding her close as the taxi began the journey to her home. "Im gunna go and see Jack tomorrow... get us both some time off.. then Im gunna take you away". She shook her head "I cant let you do that". He nodded "You can.. and you are.. you havent got a choice Moss... but there is a condition". She smiled slightly "What?". He took hold of her hand and ran his hand gently up her bandaged arm "I want you to talk to a counselor friend of mine". She glanced down but feeling him raise her hand to his lips she turned her attention to him "Please Stevie.. I cant bear to see you like this.. we can go away for a week and then when we get back... you can go and see her and if it doesnt help.. I'll drop it". She nodded slightly "Ok one session". He smiled "I love you". She grinned "I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. please review. xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

She had been packing her things for half an hour when she heard the front door bang, she shoved her last few things in her bag and hearing him call out she moved towards the door, checking her reflection quickly in her mirrior as she moved past it, she walked out into the hall way and grinned at him "You ok Moss?". She nodded. "What are you up to?" he asked as he watched her chuckle lightly, she shook her head "Nothing... you ready to go?". He smiled as he grabbed his packed bag from the floor and moved towards the front door "Did Teddy settle ok?" she asked. Smithy nodded as he jogged down her steps and chucked his bag into the boot "He was fine... I gave Callum your book of rules.. he was highly amused" he smiled as he made his way back up the steps. "Where is your bag?" he asked as she gestured to the living room. "And you are sure Jack doesnt mind?". He grinned as he made his way back out of the bedroom "No... he said if it makes you happy its fine... but people are starting to ask questions about 'us'". She smiled as he made his way back down to the parked car outside "What did you say?". He shut the boot and locked the car before making his way back up the steps "That we are friends... and I am supporting you". She nodded slightly "Are people still talking about... me.. what happened?". He shook his head "Nope.. not to me anyway.. but I dont think anyone would dare" she followed him through the flat as he checked everything was turned off. He unplugged her phone charger from the wall and smiled "You not taking this?". She nodded as she walked towards him, she reached for it and he pulled it into his chest "Can I have a kiss?" he smiled. She grinned before moving into his lips, he kissed her gently, her hand placed gently at the side of his face as he got more passionate. He pulled away and held the charger to her "Put it in your handbag". She took it and followed him from the room and into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and pulled a multipack of crisps out and turned to her. "Right we ready to go then Moss?" She nodded as she followed him back through his flat.

They had been driving about an hour when he smiled to the small blonde sitting next to him. "Can you get the sat nav out.. Im not sure on the way now?" he asked. She smiled weakly "Did you pack it?". He shook his head "No I asked you too... it was on the table by the front door... where is it?". She smiled as she zipped the bag back up "Its on the table by the front door". He sighed "I asked you too do one thing Stevie..". She nodded "I know.. Im sorry". He stared at the road ahead "I dont have a clue where we are going now..." she interupted "Follow the sign posts...". He nodded "And what happens when we get to Cotwolds... how do we find the cottage?". She smiled "We can stop and ask someone..". He interupted "At half eight at night.. fucking great". She glanced down "Im sorry Smithy...". He shook his head "Its fine". She glanced down "No.. its not.. you are angry with me now..". He shook his head "Im not Stevie.. its fine". They spent the rest of the car journey in silence and arriving in the small village of Bourton-on-the-Water he pulled up next to a couple walking there dog and smiled "Hi.. do you know how to get to.." he paused as he took the infomation from her hands "Riverside cottage?". The couple pointed down the road and gave the directions and he said "Thanks" before doing his window back up. He smiled to her "You ok?". She nodded as he began to drive down the road. He smiled to her "I didnt mean to snap Stevie.." she interupted "Im fine Smithy.. you cant keep watching what you say incase you upset me..". He glanced at her briefly "I am sorry.. I just wanted this trip to be perfect... especially as we only have four days instead of a week..." she smiled "Thats not your fault Smithy.. you have to work". He nodded "I know but I told you I'd take you away for a week.." she watched as he glanced down briefly at the paper she was holding and he pointed to a cottage "Its that one". He parked up outside and smiled to her "We are going to have a good time.. I promise you..". She lent up and placed a kiss to his cheek "Im really looking foward to it Smithy". He gestured to the cottage oppisite "Thats where we have to get the keys from.. I'll go and get them". She grabbed his wrist as he pulled the car door open "Can I come... I dont want to sit here by myself". He nodded "Corse Moss.. jump out". He climbed out the car and made his way round to her, he held his hand out and she shook her head "What?". He smiled "I want to hold your hand.. you are my girlfriend". She grinned as she grabbed hold of his hand "Am I?". He nodded as he placed a kiss to her head "Well I thought you were". She lent up into his lips as they made there way down the path "Yeah.. I am".

She had been laying on the sofa in the living room about an hour staring at the blazing fire while Smithy took a shower. She watched as the flames lit up the dark room. The walls decorated in a light brown with low beams hanging from the celing. The floor had dark wooden slats met by a huge rug in the centre of the room. She smiled as he made his way in wearing only a towel, he battered her feet which she moved and watched as he rested down he took hold of her hand and grinned "You know its funny... Im sure I packed underwear.." she burst into a fit of giggles which increased as he began to tickle her, he grinned as she layed back onto the sofa and he shifted himself on top of her, leaning into her lips, kissing her gently letting his tounge slip into her mouth as her hands gripped at the back of his neck. He smiled as he pulled away "I erm.. I need to stop Stevie...". She glanced down at the towel and he quickly repositioned himself. She grinned as she placed her hand back to his neck and pulled his lips back down to hers. He kissed along her jaw line and down onto her neck, he moved his hands under her top, as he seeked out her mouth again. She pulled away from him "Im sorry.." she sighed as she glanced down, he shook his head "Dont be". She smiled "I want to... but I just.." he placed a slight kiss to her lips silencing her "You dont have to Stevie.. its fine darling...". She shook her head "No.. its not.. you have been so patient with me..". He smiled "Its fine babe... I will wait as long as you need me too". He pushed up from the sofa and made his way back towards the stairs, she heard him jog up them and swear as he banged his head on the beam at the top. She glanced to the fire before making her way up the stairs after him. She walked into the bedroom and smiled as he sat on the bed with the towel still wrapped round his waist. He smiled at her as she stood in the door way "You alright?". She nodded "Im sorry". She moved over and stood between his open legs. "I want to erm..". He shook his head "No Stevie.. I know you arent ready". She glanced down at his bare chest before moving her hand over it "But Im teasing you..." he smiled "When you do that you are...". She moved her hands up and wrapped them round his shoulders "I dont mean too". He nodded "I know" he moved his hands onto her hips "And your not doing it on purpose... I know that Stevie". She lent down placing her lips to his. She moved her hands up and onto his face. She pulled away and grinned before pushing him back onto the bed. "Stevie you dont have to..." he paused as she undid the towel covering him "I know". He smiled as she placed her hand to his chest once again "Smithy I dont want to.. I cant not yet.. but we can have a bit of fun.. I mean if you want to". He nodded "If you are sure?". He rested his head back onto the bed as she began kissing his chest. She felt him flinch as she moved futher and futher down his body "Are you sure about this?" she asked grinning up at him. He nodded "Its definatly what I want..." he gasped as she slipped him into her mouth.

She had been sat on the floor infront of the fire a while just staring at it as the last few logs burnt away. She glanced down to the cut on her arm and sighed as she stared at the white bandage. Hearing the floorboard creek behind her she turned to Smithy as he stood in the door way with the bed covers wrapped round him. She smiled as he moved over to her "You ok?" he asked. She laughed as she turned to face him "You spend half your life asking me that...". He smiled "Are you?". She nodded as he sat down next to her "Im fine Smithy". He placed a kiss to her lips "Im sorry.. if we went to far.. I.." she interupted "We didnt... I enjoyed it... I want us to go futher..". He grinned "Im happy doing that...". She nodded "I bet you are". He pulled the covers over her and stared at the fire "You are amazing...". She smiled at him "Thank you... for bringing me on holiday". He nodded "Thank you for..." he paused as a slight smirk covered his face. She grinned "Are you gunna wipe that smirk off your face?". He shook his head "Its gunna be tattooed there for months...". She placed her lips gently to his "Go back to bed... I will be up soon". He smiled "You sure?". She nodded "Good night". He lent into her lips again "Good night darling" before rising to his feet and making his way out of the room. She glanced back to the fire and sighed as she wiped the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks, it wasnt that she wasnt happy things were starting to develop between them, it was more the oppisite, she wanted things to go futher but everytime they got close she froze, she felt dirty, like he was judging her, thinking she was damadged. She sat on the floor and cried for the next hour or so. She loved Smithy, she really did but she was certain she was gunna lose him and that was what upset her more than anything.

When she woke the following morning she glanced to the empty bed and pushed herself up. Once on her feet she made her way to her suitcase and pulled her dressing gown out before making her way down the stairs. She glanced into the empty living room before moving into the kitchen "Smithy... where are you?" she called out before walking back into the living room and over to the window, she glanced out as the sun shone down. The car was still parked out the front of the cottage, she turned round and walked back through the cottage and to the back door, she fiddled with the key that was resting in the lock and pushed it open. She glanced out at the fields, feeling the cold breeze against her soft skin. She jumped as the front door slammed shut and she turned as Smithy appeared in the kitchen door way. He grinned at her as he placed a newspaper and some milk to the kitchen table "Morning..". She gestured to the milk "You been to the shop?". He shook his head "No... I got up early and went to milk a cow..". He grinned as she slapped his arm, he nodded "I went for a run... and got this when I passed a shop.. I knew how much you would want your cup of coffee when you woke up...". She smiled "You should of woke me.. I'd of come with you". He shook his head as he moved over to the kettle "You needed your sleep.. it wares you out sitting up most of the night crying..". She stared at him as he kept his back to her, she walked over and placed her hand to his arm, leaning her head against his back "Im so sorry Smithy... it wasnt..." he interupted "You dont have to apolygise Stevie.." he turned back to her "If we went to far last night you can tell me.. I just want to know so I dont try and take things to far again" he placed his hand gently to her face "I dont want to push you away". She smiled "You arent Smithy... its just.. I.." she shook her head giving up on trying to explain how she felt. "Stevie.. eh look at me..." she glanced up and stared into his eyes, he looked sad, and she hated every second of it "Im not gunna lie to you Stevie I want us to sleep together.. but I will wait... I will wait as long as you need me too..". She lent her forehead against his chest and he placed a slight kiss to her hair, taking in the smell as he buried his face in her hair "I love you" he smiled. She glanced up at him "I love you too". He pointed to a draw "There is a folder over there of things to do.. plan out what you want to do today". She nodded as she stared up at him. She lent up into his lips and placed a slight kiss, he smiled as he pulled away "You can talk to me Stevie about anything... whatever it is.. I wont judge you". She pulled out a chair from the table and smiled to him "Ok.. maybe I should talk to you about what happened.. then you will understand..". He rested down in the chair next to her and smiled "Thats all I want Stevie.. to understand how you feel...".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review xxx<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. thanks xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

She had sturttered over a few words and couldnt quite keep eye contact with him as he stared at her, waiting for her to talk to him, to try and explain her feelings, something she couldnt even manage to do to herself. She tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed "I dont really know where to start Smithy.. I dont know what to say". He shook his head as he placed his hand gently to hers "Its fine Stevie.. when you are ready.. you can talk to me.." she interupted "I am ready Smithy.. but I just.. I dont know what you want to know?". He smiled "How did it happen?". She stared down at the floor "Erm.. well.. I have told you some of it already but I had been flirting with him for a few months.. whenever I picked Toni up from school" she paused and glanced up at him "I didnt want to take things any futher.." she sighed "Can we not do this?". He glanced down "We dont have to.. its fine.." he placed a kiss to her head as he rose to his feet. "Smithy.." he turned back to her "He said I was a tease" he moved back over and lent down infront of her "Is that what you think of me?". He shook his head "Corse not.. Im not gunna deny I want you.. you know I do.. but I knew when we got together it wouldnt be an over night thing". She smiled weakly "He had erm... he'd locked me in.. I was petrified.. I already knew what he was gunna do.. I should of tried to get out.. I should of done something.. not just layed back and took it". He placed his hand to hers and she glanced into his eyes "Did I deserve this?". He moved up from where he knelt and wrapped his arms round her "Nobody deserves this Stevie.. you did nothing wrong.. men who rape women.. they are scum". She nodded "Why me?". He pulled from her and wiped the tears from her eyes "I dont know Stevie.. because you are beautiful and he wanted you.." she smiled "You want me but you wouldnt...". He interupted "No... I wouldnt.. I know rape is wrong Stevie.. some men they see women as possesions...". She sighed as she rose to her feet "I think I will have a shower.. then we can decide what we are going to do today...". He smiled as she made her way to the door "Stevie.." she turned back "Not now Smithy.. please.. I cant do this anymore". He nodded as he moved towards her, he placed a slight kiss to her lips "I love you Stevie.. and if you dont want things to go any futher at the moment.. then its fine.. Im happy with that". She smiled "Thank you Smithy".

The next few days drifted past and Stevie was sad to be returning home, she had enjoyed spending some quality time with Smithy and had loved acting like a normal couple, not having people judge them. Just being able to relax with him. As she lent against the car while Smithy returned the keys to the house oppisite, she grinned as he approached "Now Inspector Smith can you get us home without us getting lost?". He smiled as he placed his hands gently to her hips "I do hope so.. I have to start my shift in four hours.." he smiled as she chuckled to herself "And do you think we can lose of the cheek before we get home DS Moss?". She smiled as he lent down into her lips "You ready?". She nodded as he pulled the car door open for her "I am gunna miss waking up here tomorrow..". He nodded "Me too... but.. I will stay as long as you need me too and you will get to see Teddy". She smiled "I have missed him.." she paused as Smithy started to drive away. "Would you erm.. I.. do you want to move into my flat?". He glanced down at her briefly "What?". She smiled "If you dont want to.. its fine.. I understand... but you are living with me already.. I just thought maybe you could let your place out and move in". He smiled "Stevie... if I move in.. everyone will know about us..". She nodded "Ok.. ok its fine..". He smiled "Im not saying no.. do you want people to know about us?". She stared out the window at the road ahead "I have nothing to be ashamed of.. I love you and I dont care who knows but I know Im hardly someone you can brag about at the moment..." he interupted "I will pack my stuff up tomorrow". She smiled up at him "You serious?". He nodded "You are the woman of my dreams Stevie.. I want everyone to know about us... I want to show you off.. and most of all I want to be with you every spare hour I get". She grinned "I cant believe this... you really want to move in with me?". He nodded as he glanced down at her "Yeah I do" he stared back at the road "Me and you Moss its the real thing... its for life".

She was unpacking her things when she heard the front door bang closed "Stevie.." he called, she turned and made her way from the bedroom, she grinned as she knelt down and began to stoke Teddys soft fur "Has he been any touble?". Smithy shook his head "Callum said he has enjoyed having him there... and.." he let the dog off the lead and smiled to her "I told him I was moving in here.. and that we are.. you know..". She smiled "We are what?". He placed a slight kiss to her lips "That you are my girlfriend" She smiled "I am so happy". He nodded "Yeah and he said there is a new PC at Sunhill that is desperate for somewhere to live". Stevie moved back to her packed bag and continued to take her clothes out "So if you are sure... I can have a word about my place?" she grinned at him "Im one hundred percent sure Smithy". He nodded "Ok.. I better get going.. I will see you tomorrow morning". She nodded "See you tomorrow... have fun at work". He placed a kiss to her lips and smiled "I love you Moss". She grinned as he made his way to the door "I love you too". He winked at her and gestured to the door "Make sure you put the chain on".

She had been watching TV for a few hours and smiled as she switched it off. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone she dialled Emilys number and as her sisters voice answered "Hiya...". Stevie grinned "Hi Em.. how are you?". She and Emily spoke for several minutes, arranging for her and Smithy to go for dinner in a few days and for Stevie to babysit. Stevie rose to her feet from the kitchen table and made her way back into the living room, she stopped on the spot and glanced round "You still there?" Emily sounded worried. Stevie nodded slightly "Im still here.. its just.. the TV is on.." she stared round the room and to Teddy as he layed on the floor. "Maybe you didnt switch it off..". Stevie shook her head "Im sure though.. I.. I guess I couldnt of though". She made her way out into the hall and checked the chain was still on the door. "Ring Smithy if you are worried..". Stevie interupted "No.. I couldnt of turned it off... its fine.. I will see you soon Em". She hung up and glanced back into the living room, she placed her phone to the table and decided on a shower.

She made her way quickly into the living room as her phone rang, she glanced up at the clock and sighed it was nearly eleven when she glanced at the phone she grinned "Inspector Smith.. you are ment to be working.. and I was asleep". He smirked "You shouldnt lie Stevie.. I know you wernt in bed..". She smiled as she pulled her feet up under herself on the sofa "Have you just rang to call me a liar?". He grinned "No.. I have rang to remind you that you have that appointment tomorrow morning... I can come with you.. if you want?". She shook her head as Teddy jumped up onto the sofa next to her "I remember and erm... I would rather go on my own... I mean.. if you dont mind?". He smiled "Corse not.. I was expect..." she listened as he stopped mid sentence "Hang on a sec Stevie.." she nodded "Ok". She listened as the faint voice came into the background of his office "Smithy.. sorry am I interupting... I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee and talk about your place?". Stevie didnt reconise the voice. "Yeah I will meet you in the canteen in five minutes". Stevie sighed as his voice came back more clearly "Stevie.. I need to go..." she interupted "Who was that?". He smiled "Tiffany... the new PC". She shook her head "Tiffany?". she continued to stroke Teddys fur. "Yeah.. is that a problem?". she sighed "No.. its not Smithy.. I'd just assumed it would be a bloke". She heard him laugh slightly "You have nothing to worry about Stevie.. its you I want.. and its not like Im gunna be living with her.. the whole point to this is so I can live with you?". She nodded "I know.. see you tomorrow". She placed the phone gently back to the table before glancing to the photo resting on her shelf of her and Smithy, he had stood by her through everything, she was being stupid worrying about if he was commited to her.

She had been snuggled up in bed most of the night, Teddy sleeping on the floor and Smithys pillow wrapped tightly in her arms athough she had been laying there she still found she was torturing herself, she just couldnt sleep when he wasnt laying next to her. She glanced at the alarm clock once again and realising most of the night had drifted past she pushed herself to her feet and made her way into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and opened the dog flap, she glanced at her phone and smiled at the screensaver photo of her and Smithy. She watched as Teddy made his way out the flap. She made her way back into the bedroom with the tea in her hand, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and sighed at the dark bags that were now under her eyes and the redness on her cheeks, seeing the movement behind her she spun round, "Teddy..." she called rising to her feet, she made her way out to the hall but seeing the man standing in the kitchen door way she ran back through the bedroom and slammed the door shut before running into the ensuite bathroom and closing the door and locking it. She heard the bedroom door open and the banging on the bathroom door. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and began fumbling with the keys until she got the phone to ring. "You alright darling.." he answered. She interupted "Smithy... there is someone in the flat.." she blurted out through the tears streaming down her face. "Ok.. just stay where you are.. Im on my way.." she heard him call to Callum before hanging up. She stared at the door as the banging continued, knowing she was trapped and all she could do was pray Smithy got there in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you hollielove7171 and becky7654 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

She remained sat on the floor in the bathroom, her knees pulled tightly into her chest and her head resting on them as she sobbed, but then the banging stopped and the room fell into an eary silence. She took a deep breath as she stared at the door time almost stood still as she waited for something, anything. "Stevie.. where are you?" his voice sounded frantic, she could hear him calling through the letterbox, then there was a huge crash as she heard her front door bang open, she remembered she had left the chain on, he must of kicked the door in. She could hear him making his way though the flat but she still couldnt find the courage to open the bathroom door. She heard a bang on the door and she froze once again. "Stevie.. its me.. are you in there...". She slid across the floor and pulled the latch on the door so it swung open, he dropped down to his knees and pulled her into his arms "You are ok.. you are safe now.." he kissed the top of her head as he held her tight into his chest. Hearing the floor boards creek she glanced over to where Callum stood with a young girl, her long blonde hair pulled back in to a loose pony tail, her slim figure framed by her uniform. Callum took a deep breath as he stared at her "She ok?" he asked "She is fine" Stevie snapped. Callum gestured to the door "Can I have a word Gov?". Smithy placed a slight kiss to Stevies lips as he helped her to the bed "Stay here.. I'll be two minutes". She watched him disapear with Callum, Tiffany close behind the two men. She remained on the bed for a few minutes, until pushing to her feet and making her way out and towards the sound of their voices.

"... mean it like that". She heard Callum say "But there is no one here... and no way they could of got out". She smiled as Smithy spoke "Stevie said there was someone here.. so there was someone here...". Tiffanys soft voice was low "Gov.. we have checked everywhere.. the front door had the chain on and the back was locked from the inside.." Callum interupted "Smithy... she is either losing it.. or playing for your attention..". She moved through the door "You think Im lying..." she asked as she glanced round the three people staring back at her. "Nobody is saying that.." Smithy began. "Yeah they are... he is" she pointed to Callum. "Im not saying that Stevie.. but maybe you were confused... maybe it was the dog". She shouted "It was not the fucking dog... there was a man stood there... right there...". Smithy pulled her into his chest "Its ok darling". She pulled from him "No... dont.. dont touch me... you dont believe me do you?". He gestured to the door "You two should get back to work.." he smiled between Callum and Tiffany. He turned to Stevie as they left "No one is saying they dont believe you... but you may of got confused..". She took a deep breath "I saw him.. I saw him stood there.. he was back.. he was there...". He smiled "Who... who was it?". She stared at him "It was Matt.. it was Matt Jones.. he raped me and now he has come back". Smithy placed his hand to her shoulder "I have to make a call... stay here". She watched as he made his way from the room. She rose to her feet and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, she ran some cold water into the glass before taking a small sip. She rested back down into the seat and took a deep breath, she smiled as Teddy came through the dog flap and she called him over, he sat down on the floor next to her and placed his head to her leg. She glanced up as Smithy walked back through the door "Jones is still in prison.." he smiled. She shook her head "No.. it was him Smithy.. I know it was..". He took a deep breath "Stevie he is safley locked up in Longmarsh.. Im telling you.. there was no way it was him..". She nodded "I saw him Smithy.. I saw him". Smithy moved over and wrapped his arms round her "It cant of been him Stevie..".

A few hours had passed and Stevie was sitting at her dressing table staring at her reflection, her skin was blotchy, her eyes red. She sighed as Smithy walked through the bedroom door "You ok?" he asked. She nodded "Fine..". He moved over and placed his hands to her hips as he knelt down behind her. "Stevie I never ment to suggest you were making this up.. I do believe you its just.." she interupted "Are you driving to my appointment.." he nodded and she rose to her feet "And just think.. if you get your way they might declare me as a nutter". He grabbed for her wrist as she made her way to the door which she quickly pulled away "Get off me". She stormed from the room and out into the kitchen, she walked over to the kettle and flicked it on she jumped at his voice behind her "Im trying to put things right..". She interupted "Its a bit late for that". He moved over and took hold of her hand "Please Stevie... put yourself in my shoes.. I know you are upset and the last month has been so stressfull but.. Im trying to do right by you". She smiled slightly "Smithy.. I need to know you are behind me one hundred per cent". He nodded "I would support you... through anything.. I love you". She smiled slightly "I love you too". He lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips "Shall we get going?". She nodded "Come on then".

Stevie rested down into the chair and smiled to the lady sitting oppisite her, she had thick dark hair and a pair of small glasses resting gently on her nose. Stevie ran her eyes up the older womans appearance, she wasnt the sort of person she expected Smithy to be friends with. "So erm.. how do you know Smithy?" she asked softly after a few minutes. "I am a friend of his Mother" she replied a slight smile on her face. "Oh right" Stevie replied staring at the floor, she began to count the black spots on the red carpet, until the womans voice dragged her back to reality "As I am sure Dale has probably told you.. my name is Sarah Whattle.. and I am here to help you with anything I can.. it can be to help you come to terms with your attack... or just for a chat". Stevie nodded as she began to feel a bit more at ease with the lady. "Would you like to start by telling me why you are here?". Stevie took a deep breath "To help me deal with the rape".

As they arrived home Stevie made her way straight into her kitchen, she rested down at the table as he walked in behind her,  
>she watched as he flicked the kettle on before slinking down into the chair next to her. He sat staring at her, his eyes pleading with her to tell him how it had gone. She sighed as he placed his hand to hers "It was fine Smithy". He grinned "So it helped... I was right.." she interupted "You could just say I told you so". He placed a gentle kiss to her lips "As if I would do a thing like that". She smiled "Do you mind if I go and see Em for a while... catch up with her and the kids?". He smiled "Corse not darling... I could do with a long relaxing bath anyway..". She nodded as she rose to her feet "Then... we could have a chinese and a bottle of wine later... maybe an early night" she smiled. He grinned "You sure?". She nodded "Im not promising anything... but maybe we could try again...". He nodded "Sounds perfect".<p>

Stevie drove all the way to Emilys and climbed out the car and made her way to the front door. She knocked lightly and waited for Toni to appear in the door way. "Auntie Stevie... Auntie Stevie..." she squealed. "Hello babe" Stevie smiled as she made her way through the door. She spent the next few hours chatting away to her niece and playing with her nephew. Emily couldnt help but smile watching Stevies eyes light up. "Bout time you have one eh?" she grinned. Stevie smiled over at her "Dont go saying that to Smithy". Emily grinned "How are things going in that department?". Stevie shook her head "We still havent... you know.. but we... are doing other things..". Emily smiled as she took another sip of her coffee "Do you want to sleep with him?". Stevie covered Toni's ears as she smirked at Emily "Of corse... its just... its not that simple.. I have said we can try tonight but.. Im ok until I know its gunna go somewhere.. I freeze". Emily nodded "I'd say that is natural.. do you trust him?". Stevie grinned "Of corse... more than I ever thought I would trust anyone..". Emily smiled "Then trust him to stop if you needed him too...". Stevie smiled as she glanced at Emily before up at the clock "I need to go". Emily nodded "Take care Stevie... I will ring you in a couple of days".

She slid into the drivers seat and started the car, she turned the light on and began the short drive to her flat. She paused as she saw a car parked on the side of the road, she slowed down as she saw the large frame of a man laying on the edge of the road. She opened the window and shouted "Hello... are you ok?". She grabbed for her phone from the seat, when she turned back to the edge of the road, he was gone. She took a deep breath as she glanced round, she turned back and seeing him stood next to the window she screamed as she forced the car in to first gear and sped off. Arriving home she ran up the steps and banged on the door. "Easy.." Smithy smiled as he pulled the door open "I saw him Smithy... I saw him.. he was stopped on the side of the road". Smithy helped her into the living room and rested her down "Stevie.. who.. who did you see?". She caught her breath as she began to speak "You have to go and arrest him... he should be in prison.. he must of escaped". Smithy shook his head "He hasnt escaped darling.. he is still locked up". She shook her head "No Smithy.. I saw him.. I know it was him". Smithy grabbed for his phone "Im gunna ring for Dr Whattle... she might be able..." Stevie interupted "Im not losing it... he was there..". She stood up and ran though the flat and into the kitchen. She pulled away as he tried to grab her arm. She grabbed a knife from the draining board "Leave me alone" she shouted waving the knife at him. "Stevie you need help... please darling... come on.. you know me.. put the knife down". She shook her head "You think Im losing it.. you think I am mad". He placed his hand over her wrist so he could take the knife from her "No darling.. I just think things are getting on top of you... you have been under a lot of stress..." he placed the knife to the table and pulled her into his arms. "Listen to me.. Dr Whattle has a clinic.. you could go and stay for a few days... she will help you sort your head out..". She shook her head "You are putting me in a nut house..". He interupted "No.. Stevie.. Im not tying to make you do anything.. I want to help..." she took a deep breath "I just want it to all go away Smithy". He nodded as he kissed her head "And it will... let me help you Stevie".

She glanced round the room as Smithy placed her bag to the bed. She stared out the tiny window which had a lock on it to stop her from opening it. The walls were painted a light brown, and there was a picture of flowers hung in the middle of the wall next to the bed. "Smithy... please dont leave me here..". He smiled to her "A few days Stevie and then you will be back home and back to your normal self". She sighed "What about Teddy?". He smiled "I will look after him..". She sighed "He will miss me..". Smithy nodded "I know... and so will I.. so we can keep each other company..". The two paused as Sarah appeared in the door way "How are you feeling Stevie?". She smiled "Im fine.. I dont really want to be here..". Sarah nodded "That is natural but this is the first step to recovery..". Stevie interupted "Recovery from what... I know what I saw". Sarah smiled "I need to update your records... I will come back and chat later...". Stevie turned to Smithy "You happy now... I will be classed as a nutjob". He smiled "No you wont Stevie... this is for own good.. Im gunna get off I will see you tomorrow".


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, I am sorry for my lack of updates but I have a poorly daughter at the mo, but I hope this makes up for it a little. Please review. I am hoping to be back on track in the next few days :-)xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>

Stevie had been staying in the centre just over two weeks, Smithy was coming to see her everyday and she was finaly starting to come to terms with things and although she missed Smithy every minute they were apart, she knew it was for the best. She was starting to deal with the rape and was even managing to sleep again, she knew it wasnt her fault and that if she was ever to get on with her life she had to be strong. Dr Whattle had agreed to Stevie returning home on the condition she came back to see her every other day. She had packed her things and was waiting patiently in her room for Smithy to collect her. She smiled as he knocked on her door before walking inside. She rose to her feet and walked over, pulling him into a hug. "I love you... I have missed you so much". He kissed the top of her head "I love you too darling.." he paused as he pulled away and gestured to the bed "Stevie sit down... there is something I need to tell you..". She stared at him as she rested down onto the bed and smiled up at him "Ok...". He took a deep breath as he sat down next to her "Erm... I dont really know how to say this babe.. but Matt Jones appealed the sentence... and erm..". She interupted "Why wasnt I called as a witness again..". He took hold of her hand "You were classed as unrealiable.. because of everything that has happened and the breakdown you have had.. he says you were having it when you and him...". She rose to her feet "No.. it is because of him that I had a breakdown Smithy...". She took a deep breath "So was his sentence reduced?". He smiled as he held her hand "He got off Stevie.. he got out on Thursday". She shook her head "No.. Smithy... he raped me..". He pulled her into a hug "I know he did darling... and believe me if I thought it would do any good I would kill him.. but..". She moved into his body and rested her head into his chest "Its fine Smithy... I have dealt with it.. if he is free then fine.. I did the right thing". He smiled "You have taken this really well...". She nodded "Well... whats the point in worrying about it.. I need to move on with my life.. concentrate on my future.. and that is you". He gently kissed her lips "Come on.. lets get you home".

When they arrived home Stevie made her way into the living room and rested straight down next to the huge dog waiting for her "Teddy I have missed you so much" she grinned. Smithy smiled from the door way "Did you miss the dog more than me?". She glanced at him before back to Teddy "D'you really want me to answer that Inspector Smith?". He placed her bag to the floor and walked back out into the hall "I'll stick the kettle on". She watched him disapear before pushing to her feet and making her way out and into the kitchen. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms round him "I missed you more than Teddy... it was pretty close..". He pulled her arms apart and turned to face her "I have missed you Stevie... honestly.. I have been lost without you". He gestued to the folder resting on the table "Its the lease for my flat... Im taking it into work tonight to get Tiff to sign it..". She nodded slightly "Have you moved all your stuff in here now?". He nodded "I got a couple of more boxes to pick up in the morning". He lent gently back into her lips and placed a slight kiss "Why dont we take Teddy over the park.. he has been a bit neglected the last few days?". She nodded "I'll put my coat on".

The day had drifted past and Stevie found herself at home alone, Smithy had left for work about an hour earlier. She glanced out the window, it wasnt dark but the night was drawing in. She pulled the curtains shut before making her way through the flat and into the bathroom, she ran a hot bubble bath and climbed inside. She remained in it for just over an hour until she heard her phone ring, she climbed out and made her way to it, "Hello..". His voice reassured her so much "Hiya darling.. you ok?". She pulled a towel round her body "I am fine Smithy... Im a big girl" he laughed "Thats a matter of opinion". She ran her hand over Teddys fur "Ha bloody ha... I suggest you start being nice to me.. or I might lock you out..". He laughed down the phone, and she registered him reply but she didnt take it in as she stared at the open curtains. "Have you been home?" she asked as she quickly glanced round the room. "No.. why?" he replied. "The curtains are open...". She walked back out into the hall and stared around "You couldnt of shut them Stevie". She nodded "I did.. I know Smithy.. I shut them... Smithy you need to come home". He laughed lightly "I cant Stevie Im working". She moved back into the living room and sat down next to the dog "Please Smithy.. Im frightened". She heard him sigh "I will come home and check... then I have to come back into work ok?". She nodded to herself before forcing an "OK" from her mouth.

Stevie followed him round the flat as he pulled open the doors to each room, one by one and glanced inside "Stevie there is no one here darling... I swear babe..". She nodded slightly "I er.. ok.. you wanna go back to work then?". He smiled at her "I need to really baby.. I know you are worried.. but if you need me.. you can ring..". She nodded slightly "Ok.. erm.. can I come with you?". He sighed "Stevie.. you arent ment to be working...". She took hold of his hand "Please Smithy.. I will sit in your office and not move.. I promise.. you wont even know I am there?". He smiled "Stevie.. Im not saying I dont want you there.. I dont want you to over do things..". She stared into his eyes "Please Smithy.. take me with you?". He nodded "Get your coat Moss..". She smiled as she made her way into the living room.

She was huddled up fast asleep in his chair when she felt his hand gently rub her cheek. Her eyes opened and she registered him staring at her "You ok babe?" he asked. She nodded "Sorry... I fell asleep". He smiled as he glanced at his watch "I will be finished in an hour.. why dont you go and grab a coffee?". She smiled "I am ok here..". He gestured to the desk "I kinda need my computer". She nodded slightly as she rose to her feet, she made her way to the door and turned back to him as he rested down at the desk, she pushed the door closed and smiled as she walked back to him. "Ok?" he asked. She nodded "I am so happy... I dont think I have ever been this happy Smithy". He smiled as she pushed up onto his desk, he smiled at her "Well I cant get me work done with you sitting there...". She took a deep breath "I dont want you to work" she bit down onto her lip and began to unbutton her top. "Stevie..." he grabbed her hand and grinned "Are you sure this is what you want babe?". She nodded "Yeah.. I am sure Smithy.. I want us to.. go all the way". He stood up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before letting his hand run into her top.

He watched as she began to dress, letting his eyes wander over her body. She smiled as her eyes reached his, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath as he stared at her, his hands moving up his shirt as he buttoned his shirt up. "You were.. Im speechless Stevie.. it was well worth the wait darling". She nodded slightly as she pulled her top over her head "Are you ok Stevie... do you regret..." she interupted "No... I dont regret anything... it was amazing Smithy... and before all this happened I had fantasys about you... in here..". He grinned as he moved over and wrapped his arms round her waiste "I have had lots of fantasys about you babe". She smiled as he placed a kiss to her cheek "Im gunna get off... as you still have lots of work to do Inspector Smith...". He grinned "I would have been finished if you hadnt distracted me". She smiled "I will see you when you get in later". He nodded as she made her way out of his office.

After convincing Nate to give her a lift home she made her way inside, placing her handbad to the sofa and making her way out and resting down at the kitchen table, she stared around the room, her hands running slowly over Teddys fur. She couldnt help the smile that was tugging at the edge of her mouth, she cared about him so much, she couldnt be happier. Hearing the phone ring she glanced at the clock, 5.30am before making her way out to the hall and lifting it from the reciever. "Hello..." she smiled, assuming the voice on the other end would be Smithy. She waited a few minutes before smiling again "Smithy... is that you?". She moved the phone back down to the reciever, she turned away but hearing the phone ring again she lifted it back to her ear "Yes?". She waited a few seconds "Expeting some one?" the voice asked. She reconised it straight away and she slammed the phone back down onto the reciever. As it rang again she jumped back, listening to it ring a couple of times before lifting it to her ear, she stood in silence until his voice spoke "Did you miss me?". She shook her head "Leave me alone... why are you calling me?". He laughed "Because you sent me to prison and I am gunna make sure you pay.. you are gunna spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder". She sunk down to the floor and sobbed as he hung up. She grabbed the phone and dialed Smithys number. "He rang me... Smithy he is coming after me... you gotta help me please..." she said all within a few small breaths. "Ok calm down Stevie.. I will check the phone records.. then I can go and warn him off... this is good.. we will have proff now".

She had bolted the doors and pushed her chest of draws in front of the bedroom door as her and Teddy huddled on the bed. She heard the bang on the front door before Smithys voice call her. She climbed from the bed and made her way to the door, she cleared the way and ran to the front door, she pulled it open and sighed at him in his normal clothes as he held a piece of paper in his hands "We need to talk" he stressed as he vertually pushed her into the living room. She turned back to face him "Smithy you are hurting me..". He pushed her down onto the sofa and smiled "Look... look at this Stevie" he chucked the piece of paper down at her. she glanced at the writing "No... that is impossible.." she shook her head as she glanced up at him "I dunno how..." he interuped "So how much of this have you made up?". She shook her head "None of it... how can you ever think that of me...". He gestured to the paper "Well its there in black and white... you made the phone call yourself Stevie... so Callum is right you have either completly lost the fucking plot or you are just a compulsive liar". She shook her head "No.. I am telling the truth". He stared at her "You made me look like a fool... so did he actually rape you or are you making that up too?". She shook her head "I cant believe you just asked me that". He stared at her "Well what do you expect... where is your phone?". She gestured to her bag still resting on the table, he pulled it open and rumaged inside until he found her phone. He clicked through it until he came to her call records "Well there you go... it says here... you called the house phone at five thirty". he chucked the phone at her before making his way to the door, she rose to her feet and followed him "Where are you going?". he turned back to her "Back to work.. I need some space Stevie..". She shook her head "Please dont leave me... I dont understand whats going on.. but I swear I havent made this up". He stared at her for a few minutes before grabbing for the door handle "Stevie.. I love you so much.. but I need to get things sorted in my head". She watched as he disapeared from the flat. She pushed the door closed before slipping the chain on and making her way through to the kitchen.

She rested down at the table and sighed as she held her cup of coffee in her hands. Hearing the phone ring she sighed as she pushed herself to her feet, "Hello..." she answered it. "Well well well... things really are taking a turn for the worse eh Stevie?". She took a deep breath "Leave me alone... why are you doing this?". He smiled "Cause he has abondened you... so you are mine now... see you soon". She listened as he hung up before calling Smithy "What?" he answered the phone. "Smithy please...". He interupted "No... you are on your own..". She cried "No.. please Smithy... he is coming fo me... I need you to help me...". He sighed "I will see you later Stevie". She replaced the phone to the reciever before glancing round the room. Hearing the bedroom floor boards creek she knew, he was in the house. She made her way to the front door and as she pulled it open she jumped at him standing the other side "No..." she cried as he pushed her back into the flat and towards the bedroom. As they walked into the bedroom she stared at the man waiting for her, the two men were so similar, it was so unreal. She turned back to Matt "I dont understand". He grinned "No.. I guess you wouldnt... this is my brother... one little check by that boyfriend of yours and he would of known...". She tried to move past him and he grabbed her wrist "Tut tut... thinking you could get away with putting me in prison...". He turned to his brother and grinned "I told you she was pretty eh mate?". He turned back to Stevie "Now which one of us do you want first?". She shook her head "No..". He nodded "You thought it was bad the last time I raped you... wait till we have both finished with you...". He pushed her towards the bed "Strip".

**Thanks again xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to becky7654, hollielove7171, xNikkiixMx, iheartsergeantsmith and ct2191 for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter please review thanks Jodie xxx**

Chapter Twenty

Sitting in the bath Stevie wiped the tears from her face, trying her hardest to compose herself, convince herself it was all over now, that Matt couldnt hurt her anymore than he already had. She scrubbed hard at her skin so it flushed a deep shade of red, it hurt, which brought more tears to her eyes. Hearing the front door bang she climbed from the bath and wrapped her dressing gown round her slim figure, she could hear Teddys feet on the wooden floor as he greeted at Smithy. "Stevie... where are you?" she heard him call. She pulled her sleves down to cover the bruising on her wrists before making her way out to his voice. He smiled as she appeared in the bedroom door way. "You ok?" he asked moving towards her "You dont look great". She nodded "Im fine.. what are you doing back?". He smiled "Well I do live her now and we need to sort things out.. I hate it when we argue". She nodded "Well maybe you could try not calling me a liar..". He sighed "Im not getting in to this again Stevie". She nodded "Its fine.. we are fine... can you take Teddy for a walk?". He nodded slightly "I will take him round the block... but when I get back we need to talk". She nodded "Fine". She watched him pull Teddys lead on before making his way out the door, she rushed into the bedroom and began to pack her things, stuffing whatever she could into her suitcase, before pulling on some clothes on, she stood infront of the mirror and wiped away the tears that ran slowly down her cheeks, she pulled her hair brush through her hair and making her way out of the front door and down the street, she glanced back briefly as she disapeared round the corner.

She sat in the back of the taxi and the driver glanced at her in the mirror once again, she wiped her eyes and smiled at the older man, "You sure you are alright love?". Stevie nodded "Im fine... thanks". As they pulled up at the house she passed him the money as he pulled her suitcase from the car. She smiled before making her way down the path and knocking lightly on the door. As Emily pulled it open she collapsed into her sisters arms and sobbed as she vertually carried her through to the living room. Emily had made a cup of tea and the two sat in silence as Stevie continued to wipe her tears. "Whats wrong?" her sister asked "Have you had a row with Smithy?". Stevie shook her head "He thinks I am lying". Emily looked slightly confused as she moved next to her sister on the sofa "About what?". Stevie sighed "Everything... I.. Matt he raped me". Emily nodded "I know darling but it was months ago... you need to put it behind you...". She shook her head "No.. he...". Emily interupted "Stevie its in the past.. I thought you wanted Smithy to be your future... cause if you do you need to get over what happened to you". Stevie glanced down and Emily wrapped her arm round her sisters shouleder "Is Smithy putting pressure on you?". She shook her head "No.. no.. we have slept together now and I wanted to but then...". Emily interupted again "He is a good man.. you should hold on tight to him...". They both paused as the door bell rang "Please Emily... dont tell him I hear.. please I am begging you...". She nodded "Ok fine.. but you are gunna have to face him eventually". She remained in the living room, she could hear Smithy arguing with Emily, begging her to let him in, she felt awful, he loved her and she had ran out on him but he thought she was lying about everything that was so real.

Smithy had left after half an hour on the doorstep and she had a feeling he hadnt gone for good. She sat on the bed in the spare bedroom, trying to decide what she should do next, what she needed to do to make everything ok again. Emily appeared in the door way and smiled "Smithy has rang again... he just wants to know you are ok?". She shook her head "No Emily... I cant see him.. please?". Emily nodded "Corse... try and get some sleep..". Stevie watched her sister disapear from the door way and she rose to her feet and made her way out to the top of the stairs listening to Emily on the phone at the bottom "Come round tomorrow.. I will make sure she sees you... ok... goodnight Smithy". She crept back into the bedroom and sighed, she really couldnt trust anyone. She grabbed for her bag and rested back down onto the bed, waiting for Emily to make her way back up the stairs and into her own bedroom, before Stevie crept down the stairs and made her way for the front door.

She returned to her flat and stared at the living room light on, she knew deep down the right thing to do would be to go and see Smithy, talk things through and tell him what Matt and his brother had done, but she couldnt handle it, so instead she climbed into her car and pulled away, she wiped her eyes, she had to keep herself together she had a long drive ahead of her. She arrived at the cottage in the early hours of the following morning, she locked herself in the car whilst trying to have a couple of hours tortured sleep. She could feel his hands holding her onto her bed, both men laughing as they had complete control over her, able to do anything they wanted. She jumped at the loud bang on the windowscreen and her eyes flicked open "Are you here for the keys?" the man asked. She nodded as she unlocked the door and climbed from the car "I rang last night.. I have booked for two weeks". He nodded "Yeah.. you came to stay with us a few weeks ago.. is that correct?". Stevie nodded "Yeah.. can I get inside now...". He smiled "Of corse..". She paid the man before walking into the cottage her and Smithy had recently stayed at.

She glanced round, it made her feel closer to Smithy, made her feel safer. She went through the cottage and out into the kitchen, she made a cup of strong black coffee before resting down at the table, she knew she couldnt stay here forever but she couldnt return home either. She drank her coffee before making her way into the living room and resting down onto the sofa, she closed her eyes, thinking back to the previous day, she pulled the sleves on her jumper back and starred at the bruising on her wrists. She closed her eyes as the tears began to form in her eyes. _"Strip". She shook her head "Please Matt... if you go and leave me alone I will drop everything.. I will say I made it up...". He laughed "Nobody believes a word you say.. we have seen to that sweetheart... now we are both gunna rape you... so we can do this the easy way... or the hard way... its your choice..". She noticed him glance at his brother, he looked nervous, scared even. "Sam.. you wanna go first?" She shook her head "Please dont do this..."._ She awoke to the sound of her mobile, she glanced at the name and sighed before clicking to answer "Where the hell are you Stevie... I woke up and you were gone?". She took a deep breath "I have moved on.. the only way I can do it properley is to cut everyone out of my life.. can you please.. just tell Smithy I love him..". Emily tried to interupt but Stevie cut her off "No... I have to do this Em.. give the kids a kiss for me.. I have nothing left there now..". Emily sobbed "Please Stevie". She placed her head into her hands "Can you ask Smithy to take good care of Teddy for me... I love you all so much". She hung up and glanced to the phone as it instantly began to ring again, she turned it off and placed it to the table infront of her.

The next few weeks past quickly and although Stevie missed Smithy and Emily she felt happy, happier than she had been in a long time, she knew Smithy had tried to contact her, on more than one occasion, but she had now changed her number and had found a room to rent, she was working part time in a small cafe and had even died her hair dark to try and erase Stevie Moss from her life as she was now Stevie Smith and thats who she intended to stay, she was really starting to move on, she wished she could carry on with her career but it was more important that she had disapeared and she finally felt like she had some control over her life again, she wondered how everyone back home was doing, or if anyone had even noticed she had gone, she doubted it, they all thought she was mad. When she arrived at work early on a Monday morning she felt queasy, a feeling she had never felt before, she tried to eat to stop the feeling in her stomack, eventually her boss sent her home where she made her way straight to bed, she layed for a few hours, before it dawned on her. She made her way back into town and to the small chemist, before into the public toilets where she did the test, she felt the tears rush into her eyes as she stared at the positive pregnancy test. She took a deep breath before stuffing it into the bin and making her way back out into town. She made her way to a phone box and slipped in a pound before calling Emily, when her answer phone picked up she sighed. "Em its Stevie... I need your help... meet me at one tomorrow afternoon.. at erm... that cafe we used to go to... if you tell Smithy... I swear you will never see me again Em". She hung up and glanced at her watch before making her way back to her room.

She made her way back to London and waited patiently in the cafe, she had sat in the far corner next to the fire exit, in case she needed to escape quickly, she noticed Emily walk in. She watched as her sister glanced round the cafe before she lifted her hand and gave her a slight wave, Emily made her way over to her and pulled her into her hug before running a lock of Stevies dark hair through her hair "You look so different.. where have you been.. I have been so worried?". Stevie sighed "That isnt important Em.. I erm... like I said I need your help...". Emily interupted "Why should I help you.. you have cut us all out of your life Smithy is completly heartbroken... he is still in pieces now..". Stevie sighed "Ok.. Im sorry... I shouldnt have called you". Emily grabbed her wrist as she rose to her feet "What do you need?". Stevie rested back down into the seat "I erm.. Im pregnant Em.. I dont know what to do?". Emily smiled "This is great... you and Smithy could have a proper family.. you have a chance to be happy...". Stevie interupted "I dont know it is his". Emilys mouth dropped open "You have cheated on Smithy... how could you do that to him?". Stevie sighed "No... I didnt.. I was erm... that night I came to you... Matt Jones.. he had been to my flat and raped me..". Emily covered her mouth for a few seconds before placing her hand gently to her sisters shoulder "He raped you again..". Stevie nodded "He has a brother... they made me look like I was mad... and then they came to my flat and raped me...". EMily had faint tears rolling down her cheeks "They? did they both..". Stevie interupted "No... his brother couldnt go through with it.. he just held me down..". Emily took a deep breath "You need to ring Smithy... you have to report this". Stevie shook her head "No.. I cant.. I just.. I need you to help me get rid of the baby.. I dont think I can go on my own..". Emily sighed "That baby could be Smithys..." she interupted "Or it could be Matts and I cant take that chance..". Emily smiled slightly "You have to talk this over with Smithy... please come and see him.. at least hear him out?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xx<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, they are great and I am so happy when I read them. I hope you like this chapter and please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twentyone<span>

Stevie sat alone in Emilys spare bedroom, she had aggreed to stay for a night to save the drive home in the dark. She layed down onto the bed, despite everything something about being there put her on edge and she couldnt quite relax, she knew she had to just get through the next day and then she could begin to get her life back on track, she lifted the mirror that was resting onto the bedside table and lifted it to stare at her reflection, she looked so pale and tierd again and she had only been back a day, she was starting to wonder if this was all a mistake, she closed her eyes running the last few months of her life through her mind, how could she move on, how could anyone move on. She felt herself drifting into an uneasy sleep. He was there, the same as every other time she closed her eyes, holding her down forcing himself on top of her, watching her cry laughing at her, knowing she was completly powerless against him and there was nothing she could do about it. She sat up in the bed as her eyes flicked open, sweat was dripping from her forehead as she glanced at the clock, was this her life now a few hours sleep, knowing all she would do would be dream about him.

She sat nervously in Emilys front room, not really sure how she was ment to feel, she glanced up at the clock another ten minutes and Smithy would be here and she would have to face him, explain why she ran out on him and that she was sorry. She glanced up as Emily walked into the room "I have to go and pick Toni up in a minute" she smiled as she placed baby Ben into his carseat. Stevie sighed "I really dont know how I let you talk me into this...". Emily interupted "Because deep down you know its the right thing to do... and you love him Stevie... he has a right to know what is going on". Stevie sighed "He is gunna hate me so much and I dunno if I can face that". Emily rested down next to her sister "He might think you are selfish and a bitch but he still loves you...". Stevie glared at her "Thanks Em". Emily smiled "What is the worst thing he can say?" she paused as she rose to her feet "Because I know what ever he says... he will still want to be with you". Stevie sighed "I hope you know what you are talking about". They both turned to the door as the door bell rang "I will let him in... are you ready?" Emily grinned. Stevie sighed "As ready as I'll ever be". Stevie moved to the huge mirror hanging on the wall and ran her hands through her hair, she straightened her clothes before turning to the door way, as she did her eyes fell on him as he watched her, she smiled slightly before making her way over and wrapping her arms round him, he held her tight as the tears began to roll down her cheeks, she could tell he was fighting back his own tears as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Stevie stood nervously in the kitchen as she waited for the kettle to boil, she glanced through at him before searching through the cupboards for some biscuits, once she had found some digestives she began to make the tea, taking a few more stolen glances at where he remained on the sofa, she tucked the biscuits under her arm before making her way back into the living room, she rested down next to him on the sofa and placed the tea on the table infront of them. She smiled slightly as she pulled the biscuits open and offered him one, he took it and thanked her. She took a deep breath as she stared at him "So erm... how is Teddy?". She noticed Smithy glance down "I gave him to Callum..." she interupted "What?". He sighed "Stevie he was your dog... it broke my heart everytime I so much as looked at him". She nodded "I shouldnt of left him with you.. I am sorry Smithy". He nodded "You gunna tell me why you ran off..." she glanced down as he continued "Is it because we slept together cause you know I would never of put any pressure on you.. if you didnt wan..." she interupted "Matt raped me". He sighed "I know Stevie but I thought we were dealing with that" she smiled at him "No Smithy... he raped me again". He stared at her, she could tell he couldnt find the words so she took a deep breath "He has a brother Smithy... they set me up.. they made me look like a liar so that he could..." she paused as she rose to her feet "Everyone thought I was mad Smithy.. and he got away with raping me twice because nobody believed me... not even you.. and I thought you would never let me down". He rose to his feet and moved towards her "I am so so sorry Stevie... I should never ever of doubted you.. and I will make it up to you.." she turned away from him and he placed his hands to her arms "Can you ever forgive me?". He pulled away as the front door opened and Toni came running in. Emily walked in and placed Ben to the floor as he slept soundly in the carseat "Toni lets go and get you changed shall we?" she smiled before glancing between Smithy and Stevie "Everything sorted?". Stevie glanced to Smithy as he stared at the floor. "I'll be upstairs if you need me.." she made her way from the room leaving the two in an awkward silence once again.

He smiled as she stared at him "Smithy.. I have never wanted to hurt you.. I didnt leave because of you.. I am trying to do what is best by you". He shook his head "By what... disapearing... you could of been dead Stevie". She smiled at him "I let Em know I was ok.." he interupted "Yeah weeks ago... then nothing Stevie.. I thought you were in love with me.. how could you treat me like that after everything I did for you". She sighed "Smithy I couldnt cope... I didnt think you would believe me and I need to be on my own sort my own problems out..". He glared at her "And you couldnt of told me that?". She shook her head "No you wouldnt of understood". He laughed "Understood?" he rose to his feet "I dont understand you at all...". She rose to her feet "I have never wanted to hurt you Smithy". He nodded "So what are you doing back?". She glanced down "I erm..." she paused, she knew she had to tell him, but she didnt want him to be even more angry. "What?" he stressed "Just come to mess my head up a bit more?". She glared at him "Im pregnant... you happy now.. I am pregnant". He took a deep breath as he placed his hand to hers "You are having a baby?". She shook her head "There is a difference between being pregnant and having a baby Smithy". He smiled "What... I dont get it?". She glanced down "Im getting rid of it..". He glared at her "What.. thats my baby too". She stared at him "Smithy if I knew one hundred percent this baby is yours I wouldnt think twice about keeping it Smithy... but it could be Matts and I couldnt..." she paused as he pulled his hand from hers and placed it over his head "If this baby is his.. I couldnt love it and that would be awful Smithy". They both rested back down onto the sofa in silence she could tell he was upset but she didnt know how to make him feel better.

About forty five minutes passed and the two were still struggling to make a conversation when Emily appeared in the door way "Smithy d'you want to stay for your tea tonight?". He smiled "You dont have to...". She interupted "I'll take that as a yes.. is it ok for Toni to come in here now?". Stevie nodded "Corse". Toni rested down between the couple and Smithy smiled at her as she grinned at him. Toni cuddled into Stevies arm "D'you want to play a game?". Smithy nodded slightly "Ok.. if you want.. what game?". Toni grinned "We played a game at school today called yes no game... you cant say yes or no?". He nodded as he smiled at Stevie "You go first then". Toni grinned at Stevie before back to Smithy "Do you like me?". He laughed "I think you are lovely...". Toni smiled "Do you like Auntie Stevie?". He stared at Stevie "I love her". Stevie bit down onto her bottom lip as she stared at him. Toni pulled from her arms and smiled "Im going to ask Mummy for a drink". Stevie smiled at Smithy as Toni made her way from the room "I love you too". He wrapped his arm round her and placed a slight kiss to her head "You wanna carry on playing this game?". She smiled "Is that a trick question?". He smiled "Ok then... I have a question.. marry me?". She stared at him "What?". He nodded "I love you and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I possibly can.. so will you marry me?".


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter TwentyTwo<span>

She sat staring at him as he shifted awkwardly on the sofa next to her, she was running his question over in her head, she couldnt quite believe he was asking her to marry him, after everything she had put him through he was still there wanting to be her husband, wanting her. "Smithy" she sighed glancing from his face to the coffee table. He shook his head "Do you have any idea what you have done to me Stevie?". She placed her head into her hands as he continued "I told you after everything I had been through I wasnt gunna do it again... and you convinced me.. and I realised you were worth taking the risk for... please dont make me regret it.. I love you". He pulled on her hand and she turned to face him "Please I love you". He smiled as her eyes met his "Smithy.. have you listened to a word I have said... I am pregnant with a baby that might not be yours". He took a deep breath as he locked his fingers into hers "I know that darling... but I love you and even if its not mine I can be a Dad we can do it together". She shook her head "And what if I get rid of the baby?". She noticed his eyes drop to the floor "You wont forgive me will you?". He sighed "It could be my baby... and if its not it is definatly yours Stevie". He watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes "I wish it was that simple Smithy but if this baby is Matts then I couldnt love it... I couldnt raise a rapists baby". They both paused as Toni came rushing into the room "Auntie Stevie... Auntie Stevie.. can Dale stay for dinner?". Stevie shook her head "No sorry darling.. he is just leaving... he has somewhere to be..." he interupted "Stevie... I.." she smiled at Toni "Say goodbye sweetie". He gave the young girl a cuddle and watched as she left the room. He smiled across at the small blonde "You want me to go?". She nodded "Its for the best Smithy... we would never work.." he rose to his feet, keeping his eyes fixed on her downcast face "I dont believe that Stevie... cause I love you and I know with you by my side I could get through anything..." he lent down and placed a slight kiss to her cheek "Take care... let me know if you decide to keep the baby.. I will do anything I can to help you.. even if.." he paused deciding he didnt want to finish his sentence "I love you Stevie and I always will". She gulped back the lump in her throat as she watched him make his way to the door. She heard the door bang before she whispeared "I love you too Smithy".

Stevie had been sat in Emilys spare bedroom for a little under an hour, the tears slowly streaming down her soft cheeks, she knew Smithy was the one and she would do anything to be curled up in his arms but she knew whatever happened he couldnt love her, not deep down. "You ok?" Emilys voice echoed round the room and she turned to face her sister. She wiped the tears from her face "Of corse... I am fine". Emily sighed "Why wont you let him in?". She rose to her feet and moved past her sister "It is none of your business...". Emily laughed causing Stevie to glare at her "What... what is so funny?". Emily took hold of her hand "For some strange reason that man adores you..." Stevie made her way down the stairs "You know after what you have been through a lot of men would run a mile but not Smithy... he has stood by you and..." Stevie interupted "How could he love me... after everything?". Emily smiled as she came to the bottom of the stairs "You know what.. I dont really know but he does and if you dont let him in eventually he will get over you and then you will be on your own Stevie..." Stevie stared at her "Why are you telling me this?". Emily smiled "Because someone needs to tell you some home truths".

She stood nervously on her own front door step not even sure why she was there, she just new she had to explain to him, so he wasnt hurting anymore, she couldnt quite understand how she had gone from being his best friend, the person he wanted to spend his life with, to ruining his life, hurting him, she had to put things right. As the door opened he smiled at her as he moved aside, no words were spoken as she walked into the flat, she made her way into the living room, everything was how she had left it, Teddys toys were still in the corner of the room, her photo frames still resting on the fire place, her fish still rushing round her fish tank, she smiled as he pointed to the sofa "Sit down". She sat down and he rested down in the arm chair oppisite. He watched her for a few minutes as she fiddled with her handbag resting in her lap, her eyes fixed on it not taking even a second to look at him. "What do you want?" he asked. She shook her head "I dont know... I erm.. I couldnt just leave things.. I wanted to make things right between us". He interupted "How?" he paused as her eyes remained down cast "Its not like we can just forget everything Stevie and go back to how things were..." he stared at her as the tears rolled down her cheeks "I love you... Stevie.." she glanced up "I love you... why wont you let me in.. let me help you?". She sighed "I cant just... Smithy how can you even look at me?". He grinned "What part of I love you is it that you dont understand?" he paused as he moved over towards her "You are everything I want Stevie... I know it wont be easy but its hardly been a fairy tale so far...". She smiled at him "Why... why would you want me?". He wrapped his arm round her shoulders "Because I love you Stevie... you are amazing... I have never met anyone like you before.. I thought I had been in love so many times before but none of them have ever compared to you..". He wiped the tears from her cheeks and grinned at her "Are you going to give me a chance?". She sighed "And what about the baby?". He glanced down "I will stand by you.. if you want an abortion I will still be waiting for you when it is all over..". She interupted "But you want it?". He nodded slightly "Im not gunna lie Stevie... I want the baby and I will do whatever I can to stand by you and make sure you and the baby would have every thing you ever needed..." he paused as he lent down and placed a kiss to her cheek "I love you and I know I can love this baby.. if it is mine or not". Stevie took a deep breath "One day at a time...". He nodded "Of corse.. I dont want to rush you Stevie...  
>all I want to do is make you happy". She nodded "Ok".<p>

When she woke on the sofa the next morning, she glanced down at his heavy frame sleeping next to her. She smiled, he had spent the evening telling her how much he loved her before cuddling her to sleep. She pushed herself up from the sofa and made her way into the kitchen, she flicked the kettle and took her cup from the cupboard before placing it down onto the draining board. She moved to the fridge and sighed as she glanced at the empty shelves, she walked back through the flat and grabbed her coat before making her way out of the front door and towards the shop a few roads away. She wandered round the shop placing a few different bits into the basket, She made her way to the till and payed for the items before walking from the shop. She began her way back to the flat when she felt the hand on her shoulder, she turned and seeing the face staring back at her she droped the bag and backed away "Leave me alone...". He interuped "No.. please.. I need to talk to you.. I have to explain..". She shook her head glancing round the fairly empty street "No" she stressed before turning away from him "Please.. what my brother did to you.." she turned back to him "He raped me.. and you held me down so he could..". He glanced down "Im so sorry... I havent spoken to him since.. I.. it wasnt ment to go that far..". She turned away from him "Leave me alone..". He interuped "I want to see him punished for what he did..." she froze listening to him stood behind her "I will go to the police and make a statement but you have to hear me out first... please.." she turned back to him "Ok.. you've got five minutes.." she pointed to the cafe on the oppisite side of the road before the two crossed over and made their way inside.

Stevie had rested down at the table after ordering her coffee and smiled to the waitress as she placed it to the table she turned back to the young man sitting oppisite her, he looked frightened, his eyes staring down at the table, she took a deep breath knowing this was something she needed to do if she was ever going to get over the attack. "You wanted to talk... so talk?". He took a brief glance at her before his eyes fell back to the table "Im so sorry..." she interupted "I dont think sorry quite cuts it... you stalked me and made everyone think I was mad and then you came to rape me..." he shook his head "No.. I never wanted to rape you... he wasnt ment to..." he paused as he dragged his eyes to meet hers "He told me you had made it up... that he hadnt raped you and he begged me to help get him out of prison..". She glanced down and he wiped the tears from his cheeks "I aggreed to stalk you so that he would get out... he said everyone would think you were mad... he said that once he was out he would forget you..." she shook her head "So raping me again wasnt part of the plan...". He smiled at her slightly "I am not asking for forgiveness... I just have to explain to you... when he came out.. he said he just wanted to scare you... make you realise how it felt to be raped... he promised me he wouldnt rape you". He watched as she took a final swig of her drink "I think I have heard enough..." he interupted "I cant sleep... everytime I close my eyes I see you... I hear you screaming". She stared at him "Well it hasnt exactly been a walk in the park for me... do you have any idea what your brother has done... he ruined my life...". He nodded "I know... I know.. Im trying to put things right... please.. you have no idea how guilty I feel...". She interupted "Good... Im glad it keeps you up at night.. I hope you rot in hell for what you have done.. you are just as much to blame as he is..". He rose to his feet and followed her as she stormed from the cafe "I promise you I am going to do the right thing..." she glared at him before crossing the road and making her way home.

She arrived back at the flat and made her way inside. She glanced into the living room but noticing the empty sofa she sighed before walking through to the kitchen. She smiled at where he rested at the table "Morning...". He glanced up "I thought you had left me again..". She shook her head "Im going no where Smithy...". He interupted "So where have you been?". She rested down at the table "I er... I went to get some milk... the fridge is empty". He nodded "So where is it?" she smiled "Where is what?" he stared at her "The milk?". She took a deep breath, for some reason he looked angry, "I erm.. when I was out.. I.. Matts brother he er... he wanted to talk..". He rose to his feet "So you spoke to him... the man who held you down while you were raped... why on earth would you give him the time of day?". She stood up "Please calm down Smithy... Im trying get my life back.." he nodded "What by talking to a rapist?". She sighed "This is why I didnt want to come back.. I knew you wouldnt understand". She began her way back to the front door taking only a quick glance back at him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. Thanks Jodie. xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter TwentyThree<span>

She pulled on the front door which he quickly pushed shut once again, she turned to face him, he looked angry as he leered at her, his eyes glaring as he backed her against the closed door, he grabbed her wrists "What is it with you eh... you getting off on being the victim now?" she pulled from him and shouted "You know that isnt true... I just needed to get some closure" he laughed "Closure... what by sitting down and having a coffee with a rapist...". She gared at him as he moved into her face "Maybe I should of raped you and then you might of given me the time of day". She pulled from his grips "Get off... Smithy.. get off of me.." he stepped back from her as the fear covered her face, he moved back and slid down the wall "Im sorry Stevie I didnt mean..." his speech faultered as he rested his head into his hands. She stood watching him before moving over to him, she lent down infront of him and placed a kiss to the top of his head "Smithy..." she sighed pulling his eyes to hers "Listen to me... Smithy..." he finally rested his eyes on hers "I love you.. so so much... but you have to let me deal wih the rape my own way.." he nodded "Im trying" she noticed him wipe the tears from his eyes and she smiled "I want to make us work.. and I think we can but..." he shook his head "No buts Stevie". She smiled "I have to get the rape in the past.. and the only way I can do that is too get Matt Jones behind bars.." he cut in "What by teaming up with his brother... he is just as bad.. he held you down Stevie... he let him do that to you... that baby could be Jone's and that is just as much his brothers fault". She sighed "You think I dont know that... but this is the only way I can get over everything that man has put me through and carry on with my life.. with you and our baby". He nodded slightly as she placed a kiss to his lips "I love you". She grinned at him as he placed his hands to her slim stomack "I love you too".

He rested down gently next to her on the sofa, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she stared at him, they had barely spoken in the last hour and she felt guilty, she wanted to prove to him she loved him but she had to do what was right for her. He placed a gentle kiss to her cheek and watched the small smile spread over her face before he moved closer, placing kisses along her jawline. He grinned at her as she tilted her head so he could move onto her neck, he shifted his weight alowing his hands to drop to her hips as he turned her to face him and lowered her back onto the sofa, he moved his body over hers as he pulled her top over her head, he moved his hands round and unhooked her bra keeping his eyes trained on her. She grabbed his hands as he cuped her breasts "Smithy.." he stared down at her and she pulled from his grips "I cant Im sorry... I just.." she grabbed her top before running from the room. He rose to his feet "Stevie please... Im sorry.. I didnt..." She slammed the bedroom door shutas she rushed in and heard him stress "Fuck" before she began to sob.

She sat up on the bed as he tapped lightly on the bedroom door, she had heard the front door slam about ten minutes before and she had assumed he had gone out, she pushed to her feet and moved to the door she paused by it, holding it with all her strength shut "Smithy..." she asked her voice a hushed whispear "Yeah darling I have something for you..." she took a deep sigh of relief "Ok two seconds..." she moved into the en-suite bathroom and splashed some cold water onto her tear stained cheeks before moving to the door and pulling it open, she smiled at him and he gripped hold of her hand "Where are we going?" she asked, he turned back and flashed her a grin before pointing into the living room, she rushed into the room and pulled the huge animal into her arms "You got Teddy back..." she grinned stroking her dog "Smithy I dont know what to say..". He moved towards her "Just promise me you are gunna keep him cause Callum is far from amused". She nodded "Of corse.. Smithy.." she pushed to her feet and hugged the man infront of her "I love you.. Smithy you are amazing..". He smiled as he rested down onto the sofa pulling her down next to him "Stevie listen to me.. I never want to hurt you.. and I would hate to rush you so we dont have to.." he gestured to her "You know", she smiled as he blushed slightly "I just I want you to feel comfatable with me.." she nodded "I do but.. Im just scared Smithy..". He took hold of her hand "I know.. and that is why I want you to make things official... so you can put the rape behind you and Matt Jones and his brother behind bars". She glanced down "If I do Smithy its not going to be an easy ride... he wont give up without a fight". Smithy nodded "I know sweetheart and I will be there holding your hand every step of the way". She nodded "Ok I will go to the station tomorrow and make a statement".

She had been awake for about three hours when she glanced up at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time, she pushed to her feet from her sofa and made her way into the bathroom, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, her skin was a pale white, any normal coulor drained, her eyes bloodshot, her hands were shaking which she tried in vain to steady. She lent against the sink staring at her reflection in the mirror, she knew she had come along way since the rape but she knew she would be dragging it all back up if she carried on the way she was, she pulled the medicine cabinet open and grabbed for some pots of pills before making her way into the kitchen, she ran a large glass of water before glancing back through to the bedroom, she knew what she was doing was selfish and that Smithy would hate her for the rest of his life but there was only one way she could see the pain ending, she poured the pills into her mouth and sighed before downing the water, she sunk down onto the floor knowing it wouldnt be long and it would all be over. She felt her head begin to go fuzzy like she was in a different room to her body, she could hear Teddy barking as she layed on the floor, she knew this was it, right here, right now, these were going to be the last moments of her life, suddenley she was overcome with guilt, thinking of Smithy and her family her friends and mostly her unborn baby. She tried to force herself from the floor, to stop the tablets from taking effect, to call out for help but as everything went black she guessed she was to late and it was finally all over.

When her eyes flicked open, the bright light beaming down at her blinded her, and she rose her hand to wipe them, it was like weight lifting, she couldnt believe how heavy her body felt, she glanced round, but all she could see was the four white walls, she couldnt work it out, she had never been one to believe in the after life but she thought it would be more than this, hearing the noise behind her she tried to shift to look up, but the pain shooting through her body caused her to groan out in pain, she noticed the figure looming over her and she stared up at him, before shaking her head "Please Smithy.. why couldnt you let me go.." he smiled slightly "Because I love you Stevie". He rested down onto her bed and ran his hand gently through her hair "How could you be so stupid Stevie?". She smiled at him "Because I want the pain to stop... I want it all to go away". He placed a gente kiss to her head "And what killing yourself is the answer.. what about me?". She sighed, her head was pounding, begging her to close her eyes and sleep for a month. "I cant keep pretending I can get through this just for you..." she placed her free hand to her stomack, he could see the worry etch accross her face "The baby?". He nodded "Its ok the baby is ok... you got here just in time..". She nodded "Thank you Smithy". He smiled "What for?" she returned his smile softly "Saving my life". He grinned "It seems to be becoming a habit of mine eh?" he lent in and placed a kiss to her lips "Promise me you wont try anything like that again?" he asked, genuine concern on his face. She nodded slightly "Ok Smithy... but I am not ready to tell anyone about what happened to me yet?". He nodded "Ok.. it is your choice Stevie.. I will stand by you no matter what".

She had sent two days in hospital, mainly sleeping and dragging the last few months through her head, trying to pinpoint the moment it all went wrong, she blammed Matt and she knew what he did was wrong but she couldnt help but think she had to be to blame that she had done so much wrong at least she had Smithy and their baby to concentrate on. She was all packed and ready to leave when she heard the knock on the door, guessing it was Smithy she smiled to herself before calling "Come in.. Im decent". She turned to the door and seeing the man staring at her she froze. "Hello Stevie.. its been a long time...". She shook her head "No get out... leave me alone.." she moved to the bed and grabbed for the alarm to alert the nurses, which he snatched from her hand "I think we need to have a little private chat... now sit down".


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, i hope you enjoy this chapter, I am so sorry about the wait. Please leave me a review and I will try and get the next chapter up soon, there is only one possibly two more after this :-) please review. Thanks Jodie xxx_ (Italics are flashbacks)_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter TwentyFour<span>

Stevie gulped back the lump that was forming in the back of her throat. She stared at him as he circled her slightly his eyes burning holes into her as he went, she prayed that a nurse would come to check her, they had been a constant pain but now she just wished they would be here, or that Smithy would arrive and save her. She felt her legs turn to jelly as he rested down onto the hospital bed. She knew he was capable of anything, but part of her felt that whatever he did she could deal with it, what more could he do that he hadnt already. He grinned, the grin that made her feel sick to her stomack. "What do you want?" she whispeard, her voice almost unreconisable to herself. He laughed "I have come to say hello... havent you missed me". She shook her head "Why wont you leave me alone... please.." he moved towards her "You have got under my skin Stevie... I have never wanted anyone the way I do you..." she interupted "You raped me". He smiled "Rape is an ugly word.. I was just showing you how good we could be.." she shook her head "No.. you raped me.. then made me look crazy so you could do it again..". He smiled as he rested down next to her "No.. I had to punish you.. make you realise how much you hurt me..." she shifted up the bed away from him "I hurt you... you pinned me down and raped me..". He smiled "You love me.. I know you want me". She shook her head "I hate you... you have ruined my life... I have nothing because of you... I lost everything..". He shook his head "No... I have made you who you are... me and you... we could really be something..". She moved futher up the bed, feeling the metal frame hit her head "please just go... leave me alone". He grinned "Yeah... Im going.. Im going.. get up..." she shook her head "Wh.. what?" he nodded "Get up... you are coming with me". She stood up and moved accross the room away from him. "NOW..." he shouted. She shook her head "No.. Im going no where with you". She froze as he pulled the gun from his back pocket and moved towards her.

As she made her way through the hospital, his gun pushed into her back, she could feel the lump rising in her throat, he was holding her close, it made her feel sick to the stomack his hands on her but she couldnt scream, she knew it was more than her life was worth, they managed to get out of the ward and the hospital with minium fuss and no one even noticed, he pushed her towards a small red car and she climbed in the back. "Please dont do this... Matt.. if you ever want your life back.. end this now..". He turned to face her from the drivers seat "My life is over... I wanted you.. so much and you walked all over me... chucked me away like I was a piece of trash.." she intrupted "That is not true.. I never ment to lead you on.." he pulled from the space "Things are over now... my life.. you ruined everything.. we could of been so good together". She shook her head "No... I never wanted you.. I love my boyfriend... please... Im having a baby". She noticed his expression drop as he stared at her in the rear view mirror "When?". She smiled "Im not due for a few months... please dont do this..". He shook his head as he glanced back to the road "This ends... today".

She fumbled with her phone in her pocket, trying to make it ring Smithy, to do anything, she tried to pull it out without him noticing but in the struggle it slipped under his chair, she watched her one chance to escape slide futher underneath and she knew her future was in his hands, she watched the passing traffic, wondering how easy it would be to get someones attention in a passing car. She couldnt blieve she may never see Smithy again, it made her feel like crying, she didnt even no if he knew how much she loved him. She had no idea where he was taking her as he headed down a quiet back alley. "Where are we going?". He stared at her in the mirror "Somewhere quiet.. I wanted a bit of time alone before..." he paaused "One last bit of fun..". She shook her head "No.. please...". He pulled up on the side of the road, and he climbed from the car, slammed the door shut and pulled open the back door, he grabbed at her and she tried in vain to shift to the otherside of the car. She screamed out, and he kept his hands on her legs trying to pull her from the car. She kicked her legs and catching him in the shin he let go of her and slammed the door shut "You will regret thet you silly bitch" he shouted. Stevie took her chance and lent on the button on the in the front, locking all the doors, he grabbed at the handle "Open the door.. now.." he pulled the gun from his pocket once again and she knew this was it, her life was over, he held it by the barrel before bringing the grip smashing down against the window "No..." she screamed as he climbed into the car once again. "Fine have it your way...  
>we will end this.. now".<p>

She panicked as he started speeding down the roads through Sunhill, up the pavements narrowly missing people. She shut her eyes, she could barely believe this was happening, she kept her eyes firmly shut as she thought of the good times. The time her and Smithy had gone on holiday together, flashed into her mind_ She had been laying on the sofa in the living room about an hour staring at the blazing fire while Smithy took a shower. She watched as the flames lit up the dark room. The walls decorated in a light brown with low beams hanging from the celing. The floor had dark wooden slats met by a huge rug in the centre of the room. She smiled as he made his way in wearing only a towel, he battered her feet which she moved and watched as he rested down he took hold of her hand and grinned "You know its funny... Im sure I packed underwear.." she burst into a fit of giggles which increased as he began to tickle her, he grinned as she layed back onto the sofa and he shifted himself on top of her, leaning into her lips, kissing her gently letting his tounge slip into her mouth as her hands gripped at the back of his neck. He smiled as he pulled away "I erm.. I need to stop Stevie...". She glanced down at the towel and he quickly repositioned himself. She grinned as she placed her hand back to his neck and pulled his lips back down to hers. He kissed along her jaw line and down onto her neck, he moved his hands under her top, as he seeked out her mouth again. She pulled away from him "Im sorry.." she sighed as she glanced down, he shook his head "Dont be". She smiled "I want to... but I just.." he placed a slight kiss to her lips silencing her "You dont have to Stevie.. its fine darling...". She shook her head "No.. its not.. you have been so patient with me..". He smiled "Its fine babe... I will wait as long as you need me too". He pushed up from the sofa and made his way back towards the stairs, she heard him jog up them and swear as he banged his head on the beam at the top. She glanced to the fire before making her way up the stairs after him. She walked into the bedroom and smiled as he sat on the bed with the towel still wrapped round his waist. He smiled at her as she stood in the door way "You alright?". She nodded "Im sorry". She moved over and stood between his open legs. "I want to erm..". He shook his head "No Stevie.._ _I know you arent ready". She glanced down at his bare chest before moving her hand over it "But Im teasing you..." he smiled "When you do that you are...". She moved her hands up and wrapped them round his shoulders "I dont mean too". He nodded "I know" he moved his hands onto her hips "And your not doing it on purpose... I know that Stevie". She lent down placing her lips to his. She moved her hands up and onto his face. She pulled away and grinned before pushing him back onto the bed. "Stevie you dont have to..." he paused as she undid the towel covering him "I know". He smiled as she placed her hand to his chest once again "Smithy I dont want to.. I cant not yet.. but we can have a bit of fun.. I mean if you want to". He nodded "If you are sure?". He rested his head back onto the bed as she began kissing his chest. She felt him flinch as she moved futher and futher down his body "Are you sure about this?" she asked grinning up at him. He nodded "Its definatly what I want..." he gasped as she slipped him into her mouth._ Athough it had upsat her, he had reassured her and made her feel so special, something he was very good at. Why had she been so stupid, how could she have put him through so much, when all he had done was try to help her?

She opened her eyes, he was driving faster now, speeding fast along the road, she closed her eyes once again, knowing she didnt have much time left, she smiled as the final memory slipped into her mind_ "I dunno how I would of got through this last week without you..." he smiled at her "Thats what friends are for Stevie.." he turned back to the cups and she smiled "I dont want to be friends Smithy". She noticed the fact he had stopped everything and he was just stood staring at the cups. They remained in silence for several minutes, "Can you pass the milk Stevie?" he eventually asked. She moved to the fridge and took the carton out and placed it to the side next to the cups before making her way out of the walked through and rested down onto the sofa before flicking through the channels once again. She didnt look at him as he rested down next to her or placed the cup of coffee to the table infront of them. "Is that you way of telling me you dont really like me?" he asked. She smiled to herself but kept her eyes trained on the TV. "Stevie.. we have talked about this.. I want it to happen.. just not at the moment". She shook her head "Why?". He smiled as she glanced up at him, her eyes looked watery "You have so much going on at the moment you are gunna be going to court and dragging everything up the last thing you need is to be worrying about me..". She interupted "No.. this is you stopping us". He smiled "Im thinking about you". She shook her head "No you are thinking about yourself". He took her hand in his "I am thinking about us... I dont want to rush into things Stevie and it all go wrong". She smiled slightly "So when?". He glanced down "I dunno Stevie.. when you have worked your own feelings out". She nodded "Well I know how I feel about you". He grinned "And I know how I feel about you but I want us to work". She smiled glancing at him "How do you feel?". He smirked "Talk about putting me on the spot eh Moss... Stevie.. I think about you continuously.. I would of_ _quite happily gone and smacked the piece of scum that.." he paused "I would give up everything for you". She smiled "Do you love me?". He glanced down before smiling at her "Yeah I do" she pushed herself up into his lips and kissed him gently, she smiled as she pulled away. He shook his head "You didnt listen to a word I just said... did you?". She nodded "Yeah I did.. but I dont want to leave it to long and you meet..." he interupted "I wont Stevie... I promise you.. there is no one else I want"._ How could she be so blind, he was everything she had ever wanted and she lost the last few months with him, she had tried to take her own life but now being this close to death she knew it wasnt what she wanted and Smithy was all she had ever wanted. She opened her eyes just in time to see the wall infront of her as the car smashed into it and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xx<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to everyone who has revewed so far. I hope you like this chapter and please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie. xx There are song lyrics in the last bit of this chapter, they are Celine Dion and the song is Because you loved me. Enjoy thanks again xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twentyfive<span>

"Is she gunna wake up?" Stevie froze at the words, she knew the voice it was Smithy, he sounded sad, his voice laced with genuine concern. She heard a soft, young sounding woman "We are unaware at the moment the damadge that has been done.. her body is responding.. all I can recomend is you talk to her.. we dont know how much she can hear or feel.. so please continue to..." Smithys voice interupted, he sounded angry and hurt "It has been nearly two weeks...". Stevie tried to force her eyes open, two weeks? since what, it didnt make sense, she was scared she tried to force her eyes open, what was going on? Her head hurt, her body hurt. She heard the door close, who had left was she alone now? This was horrible, she was scared, she heard a chair move, and felt a soft hand lift hers to lips, lips she knew, Smithys, she felt like crying but however hard she tried she couldnt form tears. Feeling the wet tears on her hand broke her heart and the choke in his voice as he struggled over his words "Stevie... please I cant do this without you... I know you are strong you can get through this, prove all them doctors wrong..". Prove the doctors wrong, shit was she dying? She wanted to scream out that she was here and that she could hear them, she was a prisoner in her own body. "I know you Stevie Moss... everything you have got through these last few months... I know how strong you are baby.. please...". This was horrible, she listened to his voice breaking after every couple of words where he was having to stop his tears. She loved him, more than anyone, she wanted to tell him, shout it from the roof tops. "I know you can hear me... I know you can..." he sighed "We can try for another baby.. me and you this is for life.. so you cant leave me now... I cant get over you... please dont give up Stevie..." his voice faultered once again, the baby, she had forgotten, how could she forget? had she lost the baby, she needed to know, she wanted to know what was happening to her. She heard the door open and him sigh slightly "What do you want?" he asked. "Smithy... dont be like that..  
>I think it is for the best..." Stevie listened to the soft sound of her sisters voice. "If you'd of had your way Emily... she would of been dead by now...". A second chair screeched accross the ground "Smithy... they have said if she does wake up... she might never make a full recovery.. and thats a big if... she fought all the way to the end... Matt Jones is where he belongs in hell... cant we give her some respect and let go" she felt his hand leave hers "I will not give up on her... she doesnt deserve this and I am going to stay at her side day and night... Im not letting her go". She heard the door open once again and Smithys voice "Get out Emily...". It was breaking her heart to listen too "Smithy please.." Emily sounded so weak and helpless. "Now Emily Go".<p>

It was quiet for what felt like a life time to her, she was in a coma, she had figured that out now. The baby was gone and now she felt she was too, her life with Smithy was over, how could it be over, they barely had a chance, he was all she ever wanted, why had it taken her so long to realise, she had missed out on so much. She tried her hardest to make a noise or part of her body move, so she could just give them a sign, she was gunna fight this, she wasnt going down without a fight. The door banged once again "Sorry baby.. I just went to get some food.. this no eating thing is taking its toll on me you know... and I dont want you to wake up and find me in the bed next to you" she listened to him flop into a chair, and the sound of paper moving, she guessed he was reading the newspaper, she listened to him grunt at stories the way he always did, she tried and failed to laugh at him. "The inquest has made the paper Stevie... listen to this..." he paused and she heard him fold the paper and begin to read from the story "Matt Jones a former primary school teacher at St Marys primary car crashed..." he paused and she heard him recomposing himself "DS Stevie Moss.. a detective from Sunhill was with Mr Jones at the time of the accident is still in a critical condition in St Hughs hospital..." his voice faultered once again and she heard the door open once again and Smithy fold the paper, and place it on the bed on her hand before raising to his feet.

"How is she doing?" she reconised the voice, Jack Meadows, her former boss, he was here, why was everyone suddenley so concenered, nobody trusted her or believed her when Matt raped her, everyone thought she was crazy, anger began to build in her, she wanted to shout at them, tell them all to leave her alone. She could hear their muffled voices, why were they huddled in the corner, whispering? It was making her so angry, thats when she felt it, her finger moved, she had done it. She waited, and waited, nothing... why were they not making a fuss, why had they not called a nurse, it made her angry, they were paying no attention when she moved her finger, she had to do it again, make Smithy see her. She tried to force her hand to move again, but she couldnt, it just wouldnt work, she felt a sigh forming in her, she heard the door open once again, had Jack left? what was going on? "How is she?" She heard another voice, Callum Stone. "No change... what do you want?" Smithy sounded cold and hostile towards their colleagues "How is Teddy?" Smithy asked. Stevie felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of her dog, her gorgeous Teddy, how she had missed him, nearly as much as she missed Smithy."He is ok... I have built him a kennel in my garden... he was a nightmare in the house.." Stevie felt the anger building inside her once again, how could her poor dog be living outside, she wanted to scream and shout, she had never been this quiet in her whole life, inside she was screaming but nothing happened, until she felt her little finger move once again, this time knocking Smithys paper to the floor. She felt him by her side instantly, he took hold of her hand and raise it to him lips "Stevie.. sweetheart can you hear me?". She tried to respond, to make any kind of noise movement, anything. "Smithy... Smithy..." she heard Jacks voice move closer "The window is open... it was the window..". Smithy wiped his tears with her hand "No... I know it was her.. it was Stevie". Callum interupted "NO Smithy... it was the wind... you cant get your hopes up..". She felt her hand drop to the bed and the warmth that had enclosed her leave "Dont get my hope up... she is the love of my life... what are you expecting me to do.. just walk out on her.. you know what get out.. go on both of you..." Jack interupted "Smithy we are trying to help you". She felt Smithy at her side again "Just go.. now". She heard the door swing open once again and close, before Smithys voice choke "Pl.. please Stevie.. yo.. you have to prove everyone wrong.. please wake up.. for me... I need you.. I love you so much" she listened to him as he began to cry once again.

Smithy had left the room a while ago and Stevie had taken the time to try and concentrate on waking up, it just wasnt working she knew she had it in her to get through this, so why was it so difficult. She heard the door swing open and listened, she heard nothing, what was happening? Who was there? Music blasted into the room and she listened to the sweet words that began to enter the room.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

The music faded into the background slightly as Smithys voice echoed round the room once again. "Stevie... I need you to wake up darling... your parents have decided to turn your life support machine off tomorrow... and I cant be without you.. I have asked them, begged them but they have said its for the best... how can it be?" she heard him sob "Come on please... Im going no where... so please wake up and prove everyone wrong... I love you Stevie Moss... their will never be anyone else.. you cant leave me... Im begging you". She tried to force her eyes open, she had to wake up and she had to do it now before it was to late...


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story and eight months later its finaly finished. I hope I have done the story justice as it is such a sesitive subject and most of all I hope all my readers have enjoyed. Please leave me a review and let me know what you have thought of the story. Thank you again Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twentysix<span>

"Please... wake up..." all she could do was replay his words in her head hoping that somewhere inside her she could force herself to make a sound or some sort of movement just to let them know she is still here. She heard the door slam shut and a few sniths as Smithy rested down next to her and took hold of her hand "Please Stevie... your parents are here and this is it they are gunna turn you life support off... they say I am being selfish but I know... Stevie I know you can hear me and that you are still in there... I love you.." he paused as the door opened again "Not yet" he snapped. "Smithy I know you are hurting so much but..." Emilys voice faulted and it hurt so much to hear two people she loved with all her heart so upset "It is for the best.. she needs to be at peace now". She felt Smithys hand move from hers "You listen... listen to me... Stevie is my life and without her there is no point.. there is no point.. you are not switching it off until I have finished talking to her" his hand took hers once again "Its ok babe... its not over yet" he spoke softly kissing her hand. She heard the door bang once again "Stevie.. I know what they are saying makes sense and maybe... I should just let go but you.." he paused and she felt him lay his head onto the bed "I love you" he sobbed. She tried in vain to move her hand trying to concentrate to make her body move. Suddenley her finger twitched and she felt his head shot up. "Stevie... was that you.. I need to know if I imagined it... please". He layed her hand to the bed "Please just move your hand.. once more so I know Stevie". She tried in vain to force her hand again but this time something else happened and all of a sudden a light was beaming down at her, was this it, was she gone? she hated the idea of never seeing Smithy again but then she heard him, his voice and a door open "Nurse... nurse quick..." he shouted and she heard a bustle in the room, and it dawned on her as the blonde haired nurse came into sight "Miss Moss... can you hear me?". Stevie tried to smile not only could she hear her, she could see her, she had opened her eyes. "I need to get the doctor" the nurse smiled and then there he was, the only reason she had made herself wake up, the one and only person who couldnt give up on her, Smithy.

He looked so tierd as he stared down at her, his eyes normal bright glint had gone, but he had a smile, a huge smile traced over his soft lips. "I thought I had lost you" he sniffed, wiping his eyes "I am so sorry Stevie.. I let you down". She felt her mouth open and the words slip out "No..." she felt herself choke slightly and he shook his head "Try not to talk baby... the doctor is coming". She caught her breath before forcing more words from her mouth "I love you Smithy" was all she managed before she began to feel dizzy. She felt someone place an oxygen mask over her face and saw a nurse she hadnt realised was in the room next. "I love you too Stevie... so so much" he grinned before placing his lips to her forehead "I thought I had lost you.. I couldnt bear it..". She felt a fuss of people in the room and him fade into the background. The next few moments were a blur and it was a while later the doctors left and he placed his hand perfectly into hers "Are you comfatable Stevie?" he asked and she forced a nod before moving the oxygen mask from her face "I would never leave you Smithy.." she forced from her mouth "What happened?" she asked. He smiled "Jones kidnapped you... he crashed into a brick wall... he died at the scene..." he began "And what happened to me?" she asked. He smiled "You were air lifted to hospital... you have been unconcious for over a week Stevie.." his voice faultered slightly and she knew what was coming "You lost the baby Stevie... but I love you and we can try again... start again". She nodded "Does everyone know?" she asked. "About the accident?" he smiled a confused expression gracing his face "About the rape". He nodded "Im sorry... it all came out... Matts brother has been charged with his part in it all... he has pleaded guilty.. he is waiting for sentencing". She felt him squeeze her hand "I cant be without you Stevie..." he smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. She heard a knock on the door and Smithy smiled at her before walking to the door "Can I come in?". She smiled as Emily approached her bed "Stevie" she cried before pulling her into a cuddle "I am so sorry" she smiled as she pulled away, tears running slowly down her cheeks. "For what" Stevie replied "For everything... for every fight we have ever had.. I am so sorry I havent protected you... I love you my perfect little sister". Stevie felt tears run slowly down her cheeks before a smile graced her lips "Stop it... both of you" she smiled glancing between the two "I am alive and I love you.." Emily grinned "Mum is at a hotel round the corner.. I will go and get her.. I will be back soon" she smiled placing a kiss to Stevies cheek.

Stevie had been overwhelmed by the attention she was getting from her family and the few friends who had come to visit that by five she had fallen asleep, when she woke the room was dark and she pushed herself into a sitting postion, she smiled at Smithy as he sat in the chair, his head resting on his hand proped up by the arm rest as he slept soundly, she grabbed for the grapes Mickey had brought her before throwing one at him, followed by a second and a third until his rough accent sounded the room "Leave off... just cause you been in a coma Stevie dont mean I will by nice to you" she smiled as he rose to his feet and walked towards the bed, he rested down on the edge of her bed "I love you" he grinned before leaning down and kissing her lips, gently at first but she could feel how much he needed her, all his emption of the last week, the last year was poured into the kiss. "I am gunna spend my life with you" he grinned as he pulled away. She nodded slightly as tears began to roll down her cheeks and she smiled as he wiped them away "Dont cry" he smiled. "After everything Smithy.. all I have put you through... all that has happened... you were the only person I could truely depend on.." she paused as he pulled her into a hug "I want to get married.. have kids.. put the rapes behind me". He nodded as he moved his face in line with hers "I am gunna show you how special you are.. you hear me.. you are the only person I get up for in the morning" he paused as a faint knock sounded the room and he rose to his feet and moved to the door. She smiled as Jack stepped inside "Stevie... how are you feeling?". She nodded "I am ok... thank you Sir.." he rested down into a chair and smiled between her and Smithy "You havent left her side for a week... go and get a drink Smithy" Jack smiled. He faced her "You ok if I.." she interupted before he could finish his sentence "Of corse Smithy" she watched as he made his way to the door and disapeared from sight.

"Stevie.. it has been a long time since you have worked at the nick". She nodded "I know Jack and I am not expecting you to still have a job for me..." he interupted "Well I have.. but its not DS..". She gulped, a demotion, but at least she would be back where she belonged. "I need a DI.." he smiled "Neil has been premoted to DCI and I dont see anyone else in the job" she grinned "Are you serious?" she asked. He nodded "I am so sorry for the way we all let you down... how the system let you down and I am not doing this to make it up to you but it proved just how good a copper you are... and that you can deal with any thing". She smiled "I cant believe this". He nodded "I want you to take some time to think about it... and let me know.. dont rush into anything..". She smiled "Sir.. I am flattered... and I cant believe you are offering this oppertunity to me. Thank you". He smiled "I will see you soon... take care Stevie". She watched him leave and was suddenley thrown into a world of thought, could she face Sunhill nick again? all the memories? all the people?.

As Smithy entered the room she smiled "Jack has offered my a promotion... DI". Smithy smiled at her "Wow.. DI Moss... has a ring to it... means I wont be your boss anymore". She nodded "I dont want you to be my boss... I want you to be my husband". He rolled his eyes "I ment at work..." she interupted "Did you know he was gunna offer me a job?". Smithy nodded "I had an idea.. I thought it was gunna be your old job back". She smiled "I cant believe this... maybe things are starting to work out for me". Smithy lent in and placed a kiss to her lips "You are all I need for it to work out... we are gunna be happy... I am gunna make you so so happy I love you".

* * *

><p>"Good morning beautiful" Smithy smiled placing his hand gently to her swollen bump "And how are my two favorite ladies?" he asked. She nodded "We are good... she had me up all night kicking Smithy". He grinned "Well Mrs Smith... you know what the midwife said would get the little madam out..". She nodded "And I know you arent thinking of me... and you are thinking of getting your leg over...". He laughed as he placed a kiss gently to her lips "Can you blame me.." he grinned as he pulled away for a split second. She relaxed under his kiss as he held her bump contently, his hand drifting slowly down "Smithy" she smiled but he interupted "Please... just a few minutes". Hearing the door crash open she grinned "Saved by the bell" and he sighed as the small boy leaped onto the bed "Mumma is baby coming today" the little one asked "Maybe Dale.. we will have to wait and see". She smiled at Smithy "Your son wants some breakfast". Smithy placed a kiss to his wifes lips "I'll go... you have a lay in.." he smiled as he sweeped his son into his arms and made his way from the bedroom. Three years had passed since the accident and Stevies life had changed dramatically, she had turned down the job as DI and returned to Sunhill as DS Moss for a few months until she fell pregnant with Dale, her and Smithy had married soon after his birth, and although she loved her job she decided that her life was now at home with her son. Now pregnant with their second child Stevie finally realised everything she had ever wanted was here in Sunhill with Inspector Dale Smith and her family, it all finaly made sense. She would never get over what Matt Jones did to her but that chapter of her life was over now, and she had to concentrate on her future. She smiled as Smithy appeared in the door way "I love you Stevie Smith" he grinned as he moved over and gave her a cup of tea. She smiled as he made his way back out the door to be with their son before rising to her feet and heading to find her perfect little family.<p>

**Thank you again. I hope you have enjoyed the ending and please leave a review. Thanks Jodie xx**


End file.
